Galaxy Ball
by RaphaelTMNT
Summary: Several game characters will be brought together to compete in a football league to help save a galaxy in danger of loosing everything. Contains characters such as Mario, Ratchet, Sonic, Jak, Donkey Kong, Link, Crash Bandicoot, Kirby and many others!
1. Chapter 1

**Galaxy Ball**

**By Kristoffer Garrett**

Within a galaxy far from any other, it is a place of immense ferocious competition. Fortred the ruler of the planet Quifeza, watches in dismay as his all star football team the Shreds are subjugated by the defending champions of a rival planet, known as the flame wolves. The score ends at 17 to 51, this game was his team's preceding chance at the playoffs. So many things go through his mind, but the thing that upsets him at most is he put the entire planets currency on the line. In other words, he forfeited his entire planets reserves! He is approached by the coach of the wolves.

"Your team isn't too appalling, but we could have detained them to only three. We wanted the fans to have somewhat of an enjoyable game, here at your home stadium. You have Eight month's to get all of your planets fortunes, to Cosbo." Phelm tells.

The two go their separate ways afterward, heading to their individual locker rooms. Players from the winning team get interviewed on the field. Fortfred gives a long agonizing speech to his players, before leaving the dome sooner than customary. He travels over to a large capital building, where the globe leaders congregate. He enters the room to see that everyone was already in anticipation of him.

"You don't have to inform us Fortred, we saw the ending fallout. We just need to know why you thought it smart to put this planet's future in jeopardy; you took a huge gamble and lost!!" One guy says.

"Do you think it smart to sacrifice this planet over a team game!! You're out of your damn mentality!! Did you really think the Shreds had a chance against the champions?! Come to life Fortred, this planet has the seven worst teams out of the planets in this intact galaxy. Now what are we supposed to tell our people?!!! Our teams cannot compete with any of the top 15, and you put everything on the possibility of them beating the unsurpassed!

Over thirty different people sit at the long table, in opposition back and forth! Fortred finally shouts over them all, getting everyone's awareness. He takes a seat at the end of the table.

"I know I messed up big time, but I think there is a way I can renovate this. It will have nothing to do with any teams of this galaxy. I want you all just to listen in and don't ask any questions until I am entirely finished."

The room is soundless as he speaks undoubtedly. There is not much of a choice, which leads them all to agree with his bail out arrangement.

**Days later**

One of the greatest heroes acknowledged by the people of the mushroom kingdom walks through the castle. He looks around at the many different photos, lost in his bottomless train of contemplation. This is short lived.

"Mario, Mario get down here!! I think we might have some turmoil!" Toad yells.

The Plumber runs down the many stairs, looking out of a window. His eyes broaden to see what seems to be an multitude of un known creatures.

"Reside at this juncture; I'm going out there to see what this is all regarding."

Toad grabs Mario by his appendage, keeping him from departing.

"Do you think it is Peach they are here for?"

"I don't know, and won't find out just standing around. Just stay here; I'm not sure what there intentions are."

Mario pulls his arm from Toads grasp exiting the front entrance. The plumber looks around, staggered at the magnitude of the colossal assemblage. He takes a few steps forward, as two of them draw near him. They stop in front of him. Mario shakes a bit uneasy.

"Don't be fearful human, we come in serenity. In fact we need the aid of you and numerous others, so listen very carefully. Before I continue further I need something established. Are you the ingenious Mario?" The being asks.

Mario gulps bewildered and fascinated on how the individual knows his distinctiveness.

"Mamma Mia, how did you know that?! What are you creatures?"

"Your query will be answered in time, but for now we have incredibly significant information for you. We come from a planet called Quifeza, and currently right now our planet has suffered in many different ways. To get down to the point, our prime problem is the cash! We almost have none left, with that said our people will give out given the fact we won't be able to trade with neighboring planets."

The plumber looks up puzzled, wondering exactly why this information is being given to him. The piece about the trading with other planets confuses him even further.

"I don't see how this is my predicament, I couldn't help you even if I sought to. By the sounds of it, your planet has lost over trillions and trillions of dollars! Not even the Princess would be able to assist you. Can't your neighboring planets, help you guy's out?"

"That is not how things work out; the leaders of each planet don't help unless they are getting something in return. We have nothing to furnish; we pretty much have nothing left. But there is still optimism."

"I'm listening."

"I'll try and make this brief, but the planets in our galaxy are all for competition! Particularly sports, I'm sure you are familiar with the sport called football. Any way, this is the only chance we can make the massive bucks. Do you follow?"

"I'm just wondering where you're going with this."

"We need sixteen teams to be put together. Just so you are not enlightened, I am talking about the NFL style football. The citizens of our galaxy would pay large amounts to see teams compete with each other, from another world. That sport is most popular among most everyone in our galaxy."

Mario jumps back putting his hands in front of him.

"Wow hold on a sec, I don't play that form of football! Do you understand what you're asking of me, it's a unmitigated l waste of time? Go find someone else from your home planet, or some place else. The sport itself is terrific, but why have you come to me? My answer is no"

The alien life forms are quite for a little while before discourse.

"What if I told you we have spoken with Donkey Kong and Bowser, who have both arranged to take part? I believe you are associated in one way or another with the two of them."

Mario crosses his arms while looking up at them. A small smile escapes his face.

"I guess you can count me in as well, but you need to explain to me further how everything is going to go. How exactly is sports going to get your planet back up, do you know how insane that sounds? And how am I supposed to confide in you beings?"

"Trust me Mario, it will work. I will tell you some of the small details you will need to be on familiar terms with. Since you have agreed to join, is there a precise position you'd like to play? I know you haven't really taken on this sport, but each team will be given four month's to prepare."

"I would like to play Quarter back!" Mario says smiling.

"A stadium will also be built for each team; the team captain/Quarter back chooses where it will be built. Our experts can put them together within two weeks. Be sure to notify your brother about these proceedings. You will be able to put a team together once all participants are on our planet. We will be back in five hours, be sure to meet us in this exact spot."

With those preceding words, a huge space ship shines its luminosity over the aliens. They are zapped into the ship. Mario turns away for one second, and the space shuttle is gone. Toad comes out of the castle, standing next to Mario. He is thinking hard again, trying to figure out how they knew who he was.

"So what is it they sought after?"

"I will explain to you, when Luigi returns with the princesses."

**Many dimensions away**

A Lombax works on the vehicle of a civilian. A large quantity of energy forms in the firmament, as a huge space shuttle appears shooting a huge radiance down onto the grassy meadow. The alien creatures are now on a planet called Veldin. The aliens head over toward the Lombax that works on a automobile, near a edifice site.

"I take it that you are Ratchet?" One of them asks.

He steps from behind the vehicle, surprised to see these mysterious beings.

"Yes I am what is it that I can assist you with?"

"We would like you to join a huge sporting event. I hope you are familiar with football!"

Ratchet listens as he is given the information. He is a bit skeptical with the whole thing, but decides to join in an attempt to help them out. The aliens decide to split up into three different space ships to cover more ground quickly, leaving the planet afterwards. Another portal opens over an island, where an orange bandicoot snoozes under a tree. An additional Bandicoot lifts weights nearby. The bandicoot drops the pounds as the aliens approach.

"Are you Crash bandicoot?"

"No, that is him over there. Is there a message you'd like me to give him when he awakes?"

"I guess that make's you Crunch, you will also work well for what we necessitate."

He is given the proposition, and agrees to their offer. He speaks for Crash and himself. Worlds away in a hefty city, lasers are being shot back and forth. A wolf jumps up with two blasters in his hands, shooting at a Fox who shoots back at him. The Fox jumps behind a wall.

"What's going on down there Fox? Do you need back up sent to you?"

"Don't worry about me Krystal; I want you and Falco to battle the enemies off in the sky." Fox replies through his communications mouth piece.

A portal forms in the sky, getting the attention of both Fox and Wolf. A light from the ship shines in front of them both. The aliens appear in a flash; both Fox and wolf aim their weapons at them.

"There is no need for that; we come with no impairment Fox McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell."

Wolf is so astounded that he unintentionally drops one of his blasters. Fox puts his weapon down to the side.

"We seek your assistance, which includes you both. I have been doing this for a while now, so don't ask any questions in anticipation of me finishing."

The same information is given to them, just like the numerous others. Both Fox and Wolf stand in place speechless. That is until a chuckle escapes from Wolf.

"I don't know who you take me for, do you seriously think I would devastate my schedule helping a dismal species like you?! What you have asked of me is merely for boy scouts, enough said."

"Did I indicate there will be a lot of money involved, for teams with captivating records?"

"Who do you think I am, you just got done saying your planet doesn't have much left. You seem like a hypocrite in all integrity." Wolf replies.

"You don't pay attention much do you; some of the money we get from the spectators will go toward your compensation. The people from the surrounding planet of ours will be the one's attending your games. They will also be able to watch from their homes."

Wolf crosses his arms while lively.

"I think I might be interested in this, how long do we have to make a resolution?"

"I need an answer right now."

Both Corneria fighters are soundless as the moment itself becomes intense! Fox steps to the side, contacting one of his teammates. Not even a minute passes as Falco descends his vehicle onto the ground. He joins by Fox and Wolf. The leader of the star wolf team has called off the attack, enforcing his pilots to retreat.

"Can either of you tell me what this is all about, shouldn't we be attacking Wolf and his crew Fox?! What, have the two of you decided to take a break?" Falco asks a bit perturbed.

"Quite down Lombardi, these creatures have a promising proposition for us all." Wolf explains.

Falco stands in place as the information is given to him. His eyes narrow a bit at some of the things, which are said. Nevertheless, he does not back down from a challenge, he is the first out of the three to agree to their terms. Both Wolf and Fox agree to it as well.

"I guess we lost track of time, which will change things a little bit. I'm going to ask the three of you to come aboard our ship now."

A laugh escapes Wolf.

"Do you actually think I am that irrational to do such a thing? I don't think so." Wolf replies.

"I understand that you are concerned of your wellbeing, but I can assure you that none of you will be harmed in any kind of way. We must take you all back to our home planet, which is where the draft will take place."

"What is the draft?" Fox asks.

"It is what will be the method for putting all sixteen teams together."

The three of them agree to their terms again, as long as they could carry their weapons aboard. Krystal as well as panther joins them before entering. They do not return to their home planet instantaneously, the alien life forms continue to travel the many different galaxies recruiting participants. This ends after a while. The many different chosen players enter the planet of Quifeza, on different spacecrafts. Tiny Tiger steps out of a ship, looking around to see what appears to be hundreds of different inhabitants. Dingodile stands right behind him, as the alien race leads the enormous group into a large dome of some sort. The many participants start conversation amongst each other. A familiar blue hedgehog stands within the crowd, among a group of his allies.

"I can't believe how much this place is packed; wow this is getting me excited!" Sonic tells.

Knuckles just stands next to him, with his arms crossed.

"You don't seem too excited. We must have lost Amy and tails in this large crowd."

Knuckles does not reply, as someone steps onto a podium in front of the crowd. The person picks up a microphone, as everyone quiets down.

"I would like to take this instant to thank you all for coming, as you know our survival is in peril. I will not go through all of the details on how we got in this position, all you need to know is we need each and everyone's help in this showground. This event will consist of 16 teams, with 16 regular season games. There will be four teams to a division."

Everyone listens as the rules and regulations are explained.

"Before we begin the main event, I want to inform you all of a few things. There will be twenty cheer leaders to a team, and you cannot purposely commit fatal hits on the field or you will be fined. If you can all look around in this dome, we have set up one area for each position. Go to the area of the position you would like to do."

Each individual heads over to the area of his or her interest. It takes over twenty minutes before everyone is completely finished. Sixteen alien beings step onto the stage on both sides of the announcer.

"Before we begin I would like to introduce myself, I am Fortred known as the leader of this world. I would like to introduce you all to Fred, Joe, Chris, Hec, Ken, Dan, Wiley, Mark, Jay, T.J, zelph, Carter, Ralph, Greg, Tim, and Frank. These will be the owner of each franchise. It will be a gamble for them all, as none of you are players of this sport. That is why there will be four months of training camp, once you are on a team. And just like any team sport, if you are not wanted, you will be traded. If there are no more questions, the draft will begin now."

**To Be Continue**


	2. The draft

**Galaxy Ball**

**Chp2: The draft**

Someone approaches Fortred, whispering something in his ear. It seems to be something essential, which causes the man to shake his head multiple times. He clears his throat while putting the microphone up to his lips.

"All ladies within this dome can ignore what I am about to say, as there is only one role you can take part in. As far as the gentle men, the position that you currently stand in will not positively be the position you will play. Tryouts for each position will take place within training camp, after you have been selected to a team." Fortred tells.

Everyone listens in silence as he continues to give them information.

"Before the draft begins, we would like to take about an hour to thirty minutes to see you all take part in some exercises. This way, it will give our team owners a better understanding of each and everyone's physical endurance. That way they will have a less hard time choosing."

The females are kept within the dome, as Fortred starts them up with running laps from the 10 yard line to the 30. He has them spread out on both sides of the field. Outside the premises, the males are escorted onto an enormous meadow. Once the group is put into different lines, a football is placed on the ground in front of each person who stands at the front of each line.

"I want you all to listen exceptionally vigilantly; the first exercise we will be performing is to see just how far each of you can throw a football. We will also be looking at your posture and style, so please do put forth effort. I don't want any of you throwing a ball until your name is called, we will begin shortly."

As he continues to speak, another group of men get the names of each person in the lines. It doesn't take much longer as the event begins. A large machine is set on the field, which will record how far the ball goes by hitting the land on impact. Getting through the first Thirty Eight guys, the furthest thrown ball was for just twenty five yards. Fortred's sport staff shakes their heads dissatisfied.

"We better start seeing something superior to this! Fortred's entire plan could prove to fail."

He looks down onto his sheet of paper calling up the next person.

"Up next is Link, from the Ordon village."

The Hylian steps forward stretching his arms, before bending down and picking up the ball. He focuses in, practicing the motions of throwing the ball before he actually does. Taking a few steps back, Link finally steps up releasing the ball! It is a huge moment of silence with the ball gliding into the air with a perfect spiral. Link's heart rate increases as he watches the ball continue down its path. The ball finally hits the ground way up field! The sport staff members all look up at the score board immediately, along with the many standing in line. Link's eyes widen to see his score flashing on the board; he threw for Sixty Seven yards!

One of the staff member's throws his clipboard to the ground.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!! I want you all to give it up for Link!"

Most everyone applauds the Hylian, who just smiles astonished at what he had just done. The man recovers his materials from the ground as they continue on.

"Next up we have Vector the Croc."

This individual throws for just Twenty seven yards. The day progresses on as many others show off their throwing skills. Link's throwing distance is finally surpassed, as Donkey Kong throws for 78 yards! Many others show good potential at the position of quarter back. After some time, the sport staff members begin moving people into different groups. Using their stats and information from the exercise, they keep only sixteen participants out of the large group who showed the best potential. The sixteen of them stay within the quarter backing practice session. A group is created for every offensive and defensive position. If someone doesn't do well in a group, they are sent to another.

"Well, you must be the lucky sixteen!" The guy says laughing.

He looks over the papers on his clip board, looking over the group of participant's information.

"I'd say by the looks of it, all sixteen of you have secured your spot at the quarter backing position. Each of you threw for at least forty yards or more, with good balance and technique. You guy's did much better than most everyone else. Remember that your spot can still change in training camp, but if you all are consistent and perform like you did today, you will be just fine."

The group is then given some time to introduce, themselves amongst each other. Some of them do not require doing that with everyone, given the fact they have already met.

Mario walks over shaking hands with Sonic, remembering him from the smash brothers brawl tournament a decent period ago. The two of them are approached by Ratchet, who introduces himself. Luigi joins his brother's side.

"This should be extremely interesting Mario, I had no initiative we would end up on separate teams. Regardless of that, it will be enjoyable if I have the fortune of playing against you." Luigi says.

Sonic places a hand with on the back of Luigi.

"Don't worry pal, I'm sure this entire occurrence will turn out to be a grand experience." Sonic replies.

Captain Falcon starts a conversation with Jak and Link. It is not too much longer before; the group is given some more exercise to do. Throughout the elongated spacious pasture, the different groups continue to work intensely. As time goes by an hour turns into three hours! All groups are then finally taken back into the dome. This time each person is directed to which area they will sit within. Fortred re enters shortly after everyone has settled in to their position.

"Now that we have seen you all in some form of exercise, the draft is ready to begin. We will start with first round picks." Fortred tells.

The majority of the mass applauds Fortred as he leaves the stage. The team owners look over the information of all the participants. The dome is enormously soundless. Hec looks up from the papers, making a resolution.

"For my primary pick, I select Knuckles the Echidna at the running back position."

Knuckles is beyond shocked to hear his name being announced first! A good portion of the participants cheer for him, before going silent again. Wiley is the next to make a choice.

"For my first round pick, I choose King Dedede at the Linebacker position."

This process continues for an extensive period of time, as each of the franchise owners continue to select players to their teams. This leaves some of the participants displeased, given the fact they are being separated from friends or family. It takes another few hours before this entire process is complete. Something that is clear for some of the teams, is that they are short a few players. Fortred steps back onto the podium.

"I'm sure you are all blissful that is over, now the fun itself will begin in another few days. I understand that a few teams are short players, but that will be fixed within training camp. To end this day off, I would like all team captains to come up here on the stage."

The individuals do as they are told, and are directed over to their franchise owner where they will come up with their team name and location of the squad stadium. Everyone else just sits around waiting, as theses preparations are taken care of. The team names and locations are quickly selected. Fortred steps forward informing the rest of the participants of the updated information.

"We will give you all a little bit of time to say your good byes to family and friends, as you will be returning to the planet of where your team stadium will be built." Fortred tells.

The participants take the time to do just that. Coco bandicoot, spots Crunch within the area of the running backs walking over to him. Crunch turns just in time to see her approaching.

"I just came over to wish you a safe voyage, as you should already know Crash and I will be together." Coco tells.

"I'll be just fine; I still find it hard to believe Crash made it at the Quarterback position." Crunch replies with a laugh.

Coco thinks about it for a few moments, before laughing as well. Mario walks threw the mammoth multitude over to princess Peach who sits beside Daisy. He takes a seat next to them both putting an arm around peach.

"Too bad neither of you will be cheering on my team. Oh well, I'm willing to bet this whole thing will be fun."

Peach can hear the disappointment in his voice, turning to him with a smile. She leans over kissing him on the cheek. This causes him to blush, Peach notices this and giggles.

"Don't worry Mario; it will be just for a little while. After all this is over things will go back to being how they were." Peach tells.

The plumber talks with the two of them, before they depart ways. It is not too much longer before all participants are gathered up, and put onto separate space shuttles which will take them to the appropriate destination. The space ships take off into deep space. Within a shuttle, Jet the hawk sits next to Captain Qwark.

"I understand that you are going to be the quarterback of this team, with that said you better be a darn proficient one. I only agreed to join this thing to help out these people, and to win. So when it comes game day, don't go out and throw the game away for us." Captain Qwark tells.

Jet's eyes open, as he looks over at this individual.

"I don't believe we've met, and already you are trying to tell me what to do. I'm someone who is all about competition, so you don't have to worry about that."

Jet turns away from him, closing his eyes again.

**Planet Ireigiel **

Phelm the offensive coordinator of the Flame Wolves enters a room sitting down. He is awaited by a group of persons. Cosbo sits at the other end of the table.

"Congratulations on your win over the shreds, a few days ago. I would expect that Fortred's council will be sending payment soon. But that is not the reason I called you all here tonight. We have some what of a problem." Cosbo tells.

He directs his assistant Elisa over to his desk. She returns throwing a few folders onto the table tops. Cosbo opens one of them, and has his assistant pass out the papers which are inside. She does this fairly quickly.

"As you all can see we are loosing viewers to our sports station. But it should be an easy problem to fix. I'm sure this is because of the slaughterer crows, Flame Wolves, ogres, blizzards, and clash Predators. They are the only teams as of late winning championships; viewers must be getting tired of it."

Cosbo discusses with his staff on a way to resolve the quandary. A great distance away, a ship lands within the enormous city of Corneria. After all the passengers exit the ship, it takes off back into space. Falco Lombardi, being the only one accustomed with the conurbation leads everyone to the closes hotel. All check into the hotel except one. Tiny Tiger didn't carry any money with him, leaving only one choice. Falco decides to take the big cat home with him. Pulling a contrivance out of his pocket, he uses it to call out the sky claw to his position. Falco turns to Tiny as the vehicle drifts down to the ground in front of them.

"Lets just get one thing straight; when we get back to my place I don't want you touching anything. Hopefully we are clear on that." Falco tells.

Tiny pats Falco over the shoulder while smiling showing his prickly teeth.

"No need to worry, I Tiny won't touch a thing."

Falco looks down at him with a frown, making it apparent that he is stern. Both beings hop into the vehicle, as Falco takes off into the night sky. The two of them arrive at his place promptly. Getting out of the vehicle Tiny looks around, and is impressed with what appears to be Falco's weapon's arsenal! There are missile launchers, blasters, many different types of grenades and weaponry! Falco opens a door, which leads them into the central section of his residence. Tiny is again enlightened by the way things are set up in this space.

"Wow who is she, Tiny is in love." Tiny tiger asks, looking up at a picture while drooling.

Falco looks over at the picture, smiling under his beak after seeing who it is.

"Her name is Katt; I guess you could say she is somewhat a friend of mine." Falco replies.

"Maybe you should call her, and see if she will join our cheerleading squad! Please, that would be a real treat?!" Tiny asks.

Falco attempts to say something, but stops. Thinking about what Tiny just said, he comes to a realization that it isn't such a bad idea.

"I think we might do that, but for tonight we should just get some rest." Falco replies.

Tiny follows Falco into his massive living room, which has a lot of furniture and a long black leather coach. Tiny leaps onto the coach sitting in front of a big screen T.V. Using the nearby remote, he turns it on.

"If you need anything Tiny just let me know, I'm going to be working on something upstairs."

The big cat just nods as a form of response. Turning on a light, Falco walks up the stairs. Significantly far away a ship lands on the field of Hyrule, just outside Ordon village. The passengers exit, as the shuttle returns to Quifeza afterward. Link explains to everyone who is not familiar with his village, on how things work. After doing so, most of the participants decide to set up camp exterior of his village. The Hylian looks over at Zelda, who stands next to Peach.

"You should probably try and cover your features a little bit, if any of the villagers knew that the princess of their kingdom was here in this village, it could become chaotic." Link tells.

Zelda smiles while wrapping a scarf around her head, over her hair.

"Luckily this will just be for a night; I'm going to take Princess Peach back with me to the castle tomorrow. Did they say exactly where the stadium would be built? It's not really that important, it's just so I can inform the kingdom choice makers it was my decision." Zelda asks.

"I just told them it will be built on Hyrule field, about two miles from the city." Link replies.

Everyone camps outside of Ordon village, except for Link, Peach, and Zelda. Out of the whole group, Banjo and King Boo don't mind. Not trying to alert any of the villagers, Link directly leads both women up into his tree house. Zelda looks around, only to see one bed. She looks over at Link, placing both hands on her waist.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you only have one bed?! How is this going to work?" Zelda asks.

Link looks over at what appears to be a moody Zelda.

"Don't concern yourself; the two of you will be sleeping in the bed while I take the ground." Link tells.

Zelda takes off the scarf, and Link can see the relief within her face.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were going to say something else." Zelda replies.

Peach giggles getting the attention of them both.

"What is so funny?" Zelda asks.

"It's not really anything, but looking at the two of you talking back and forth I could see you as a married couple." Peach tells, giggling again.

Link smiles while Zelda frowns.

"That would never happen; I am a princess of high class. My bride to be will be of a royal family." Zelda tells.

Link's heart drops at her words, not that he wanted to be with her or anything. Trying to escape the situation, Link decides to go get them all something to eat leaving the tree house. Peach turns to Zelda.

"I think you may have hurt his feelings, personally I think he is really cute." Peach tells.

Zelda takes a seat on the bed, laying back.

"You shouldn't worry, I'm sure he is fine." Zelda tells.

Within subterranean space, Fortred's inhabitants continue to search for participants to fill up the spots they are short. The group is very successful in their mission, coming across many individuals. They come across Princess Rosalina, giving her the opportunity of joining a team as the leading cheerleader due to her gorgeousness. She is updated on why the event is accruing, and is given the option of joining a team. Looking down on the paper, she recognizes a familiar name smiling! She decides to join that team, taking part in the affair.

**To Be Continue **


	3. teams

The list of the teams, and which divison each team is in.

**Division 1**

1. **Lylat Birds**,  
Home stadium/ Corneria  
**Key players**

**RC**: Redy the red Yoshi  
**RB**: Knuckles the echidna  
**QB**: Falco Lombardi  
**RB**: Tiny Tiger  
**RC**: Espio

leading cheerleader  
Krystal

2. **Blood hounds**,  
Home stadium/ Venom  
**Key players**

QB: Wolf O'Donnell  
LB: King Dedede  
RC: Bowser Jr.  
RC: Boshi  
RB: Dry Bones

Leading cheerleader  
Rouge the bat

3. **Primates**  
Home stadium/ Kongo Jungle  
**Key players**

QB: Donkey Kong  
RC: Diddy Kong  
RB: Monty Mole  
RC: Koopa turtle

Leading cheerleader  
Dixie Kong

4. **Seals**  
Home stadium/ Island  
**Key players**

QB: Crash Bandicoot  
RB: Funky Kong  
RC: Skidd Mcmarxx

Leading cheerleader  
Sasha/Ratchet series

**Division 2**

1. **Mushroom Dashers**,  
Home Stadium/ Cool cool mountains  
**Key players**

QB: Luigi  
RB: Wario  
RC: Koopa  
RC: Fox Mccloud

Leading Cheerleader  
Daisy

2. **Golden Knights**  
Home stadium/ Field  
**Key players**

QB: Ike  
CB: Dingodile  
RC: Skrunk  
RB: Fly guy

Leading Cheerleader  
Mist

3. **Speed dodgers**,  
Home stadium/ Down town station square  
**Key players**

QB: Sonic  
RC: Shadow  
RB: Samurai Goroh  
LB: Big the cat

Leading cheerleader  
Amy Rose

4. **The Legends**  
Home stadium/ Hyrule field  
**Key players**

QB: Link  
RB: Crunch Bandicoot  
RC: King Boo  
RC: Banjo

Leading Cheerleader  
Princess Zelda

**Division 3**

1. **Ultra Bros**,  
Home stadium/ Isle Delfino  
**Key players**

QB: Mario  
DT: Petey Piranha  
RC: Yoshi  
RB: Shy Guy  
RB: Storm the Albatross

Leading cheerleader  
Princess Rosalina

2. **Speedsters**  
Home stadium/ Big blue  
**Key Players**

QB: Silver the hedgehog  
RC: Charmy Bee  
RC: Paratroopa  
RB: Goomba  
RB: Bio Rex

Leading cheerleader  
Blaze the cat

3. **Bleach brothers**,  
Home stadium/ Dream land  
**Key players**

QB: Waluigi  
RB: Vector the Croc  
RC: Kirby

Leading cheerleader  
Kate Allen

4. **Reindeers**,

Home stadium/ Veldin  
**Key Players**

QB: Ratchet  
RC: Toad  
RC: Clank  
RB: Paratroopa  
RC: Rick Wheeler

Leading cheerleader  
Talwyn Apogee

**Division 4**

1. Hammerheads  
Home stadium/ Yoshi's island  
**Key Players**

QB: Jak  
RC: Daxter  
RB: Hammer Bro  
RC: Gloshi

Leading cheerleader  
Ashelin

2. **Dragons**,  
Home stadium/ Bob-omb Battlefield  
**Key Players**

QB: Koopa Troopa  
DE: Bowser  
RC: Meta Knight  
RB: Blooper

Leading cheerleader  
Tiff

3. **Cheetahs**,  
Home stadium/ Cloud Spires  
**Key Players**

QB: Jet the hawk  
RC: Hunter  
RB: Captain Qwark  
FB: Michael Chain

Leading cheerleader  
Wave the Swallow

4. **F-Zero Brutes**,  
Home stadium/ Port Town  
**Key Players**

QB: C. Falcon  
RC: Kamek  
RB: Blood Falcon

Leading cheerleader  
Princia Ramode


	4. Training Camp

**Galaxy Ball**

**CHP3: Training Camp**

A few weeks have conceded, as each and every team has been training vigorous within their arenas. Forted sits within an office with the rest of his council, discussing the details on when they will broadcast their event to the other planets. They decide to set up a press conference, with Fortred informing everyone.

**Deserted Island **

A stadium has been built for the seals that in whom practice routs. The ball is snapped to Crash who hands it off to Funky Kong, but is stopped at once. The defense read the play coming up the middle with a blitz. The play results in a loss of six yards. A defender helps Funky Kong to his feet, afterward both players get back on their sides of the field. The ball again is snapped to Crash, who takes a few steps back. He looks down the field for his Tight end a Goron gunning the ball into his chest! The offence picks up thirteen yards, before the player runs out of bounds. Everyone on the field wears pads helmets etc. Funky Kong Looks around, at everyone's jersey's which look to be over twenty years old and tattered.

"I can't wait until they provide us with our actual attire, when game day begins in another three month's! Hopefully our team logo doesn't look screwy." Funky Kong Whispers into Crash's ear.

The bandicoot replies by just nodding.

"Alright everyone, we are going to run one more play before we send you all out on a break." The team leader tells.

Crash has difficulties with the communications piece in his helmet, and has to walk off of the field to get the play from the offensive coordinator. After this is done, he runs back onto the field. At the line of scrimmage Crash sends Skid Mcmarx in motion. The ball is snapped to him, as the defense comes with a full force blitz! The Bandicoot looks up field and is hit as he throws. Skid jumps up to make the catch but it is too high, and ends in an incompletion. The team leader steps out onto the field.

"I want you all in the locker room within the next ten minutes; I have something important to update you all with. Afterward we will return back on the field for some exercises."

Most of the players head directly to the locker room.

**Dream Land **

The Bleach brother players, all stand within their locker room suiting up. All of them get ready to take the field. All players do this hurriedly, as they know there is a lot to be done throughout the day. When on the field, the players set their helmets to the side. The head coach walks around with a clipboard to make sure that all players are on the field, calling off each name. This process is finished without delay.

"Alright gentlemen, before we begin our frequent practice session we will begin with some exercises. I want you all to be in great shape, so when training camp is over you will all scamper through our contesters!"

The group is sent off running laps from the end zone, to the fifteen yard line and back. They continue doing the same process, but switch to a different exercise after some time. One of the player's slows down getting drowsy; the coach notices this and has the group go even longer. He has them stop after another few minutes.

"As a whole group you all did very well, don't worry as we continue to exercise you will all get stronger. Over time it will get easier, I'm just pushing you all hard so that you will be ready! I would like to create a playoff team here in Dreamland; if you all work hard we can do it."

The players listen to their coach speak aloud. After he is done talking, he gives the group a break before the official practice begins. The offensive players proceed to the field with their helmets ready to begin. Waluigi looks down at the plays he has strapped onto his arm. He calls his team into a huddle.

"This should be an automatic completion if you all do your part. This is going to be play hg4, a screen to WR Kirby. I need you players of the line to do a good job, unlike the last few days. Their blitz schemes are something that we need to overcome." Waluigi tells.

The huddle is broken with the offensive players getting in position. The defensive players are on the field shortly and the session commences. The ball is snapped to Waluigi, as a group of defenders rip through the line and take him down. The defensive coordinator applauds his defense. Waluigi is helped to his feet by Vector the Croc. The Offensive players follow Waluigi back into the huddle.

"As I said before, I need the line to hold up for longer. This time we are doing play qs2, I want all receivers up field. If they are thinking, the defense will play man to man."

The huddle is broken as each player returns to his proper position. Waluigi takes the snap and instantly can see the blitz. Waluigi runs to his right trying to avoid another sack, he is grabbed from behind as he releases the ball. This one is intercepted, but the defender doesn't get far as he is tackled by an offensive line men. Waluigi shakes his head aggravated. He again directs his team into a huddle.

"We as the offence need to start putting something together, this defense has been destroying us for the past couple days now."

Waluigi looks at the plays with on his arm band, choosing yet another play. The offence gets back in their positions. But this time Waluigi picks up the blitz before the ball is even snapped to him. He sends Kirby in motion. The instant the ball is snapped to him, Waluigi moves around in the pocket while looking up field. His line holds the defenders long enough for him to launch a rocket! The ball zooms out soaring into the air, with an almost perfect spiral. Kirby is alone with the closes defender a good five yards back. With much concentration the pink being jumps up making the catch! He runs for another fifteen yards before leaping into the end zone and celebrating. A smile appears on the face of Waluigi, very pleased with the play. It was a completion of 72 yards.

"That is what happens if you blitz us too much, eventually they will be burned for it. Just like this play." Waluigi tells Vector.

The Croc smiles as well, ecstatic with the play. Kirby returns down the field only to be taken off to the side. Another receiver is put in, so that he could rest up after the long completion.

**Hyrule Field**

The team known as the Legends practice and train hard throughout their stadium. Link walks off of the field and over to the offensive coordinator. The Hylian puts his arm up, pointing down to a specific play on his arm band.

"I like the route Banjo runs on this play, but we have both seen his speed and I think his route should change. The other receiver is fine, but I think we should make some adjustments to this play, so we can hit Banjo up the field a little further." Link suggests

The coordinator opens his play book, looking for Play S1. He finds it after flipping through a few pages, and looks it over. Looking over at Link he smiles while pulling out a pen.

"I'm definitely going to agree with your request; he is a very fast individual. You will now need to throw the ball to this point; the two of you just need to get the timing down."

Link puts his helmet back on while walking onto the field. The Hylian gets back in his position. Link yells out something to his offence noticing something familiar from the defense. The ball is snapped to Link, who hands it off to Crunch. The bandicoot finds a hole to run through, lowering his shoulders he is taken down by two defenders. The play results in a gain of seven yards. Link takes his offence into a huddle.

"Good work so far today, you have all done fine. Lets try play av5." Link tells, looking down on his arm band.

The offence returns to their standpoints. The ball is snapped to Link, faking the hand off to Crunch he looks up field. He punt fake's to Banjo looking to the other side of the field he has a player open. Stepping up he throws the ball putting a lot of zip on it. King Boo makes the catch, but is pushed out of bounds after a gain of seventeen yards. The Offence moves up the field as they continue. The ball is snapped to Link, with defenders coming at him from all directions. The pocket collapse as Link runs forward, stopping in place. The Hylian launches the ball into the air! Banjo is double covered running into the end zone all three players jump up for the ball. Surprisingly Banjo comes down with the ball! Link and the rest of the offence are thrilled, by his great effort. Banjo along with the defensive players walks down the field to return with everyone.

"Wow Banjo that was a really amazing catch. You sure do have good hands." Link says.

Banjo walks over to the Hylian, patting him on the shoulder.

"I couldn't have done it without the tremendous pass." Banjo replies.

Link responds by smiling. The head coach walks onto the field.

"Before I send you all out on your thirty minute break, we are going to practice the two minute drill. It is quite apparent that you are able to put away a game when on top."

Players on both sides of the ball get into their spots, getting ready for the exercise. A few miles away, Princess Peach enjoys a hot bubble bath within Hyrule castle. The princess looks up at the ceiling, thinking about her kingdom. It bothers her, not knowing if everything is ok. Her thoughts are interrupted as someone knocks at the door. She slides up revealing the upper part of her body.

"Who is it?"

"No need to panic Princess Peach, I'm just a messenger sent from the central vestibule. I'm just letting you know that Princess Zelda will be returning to the castle within the next ten minutes."

"Ok, thanks."

The guy leaves afterward. The Princess finishes shortly after, stepping out of the tub drying off with two towels. She wraps one over her hair, and the other over her body. Making her way out of the bathroom she feels refreshed, leaping onto the bed laying back. It isn't long before the door to her room is opened. She looks up to see Zelda, who closes the door behind her.

"I hope your enjoying your stay here in Hyrule so far. We have cheerleading practice this evening, but afterward we are going to have dinner down in the dinning room. Their will be a lot of guests, I just thought I would inform you." Zelda tells.

Peach sits up looking at her, as the two of them smile.

"That sounds good." Peach replies.

Zelda leads Peach over to a closet so that she can find a dress to wear for the occasion.

**Down Town **

**Station Square**

A stadium has been constructed and built for the Speed Dodgers. Special shoes have been provided for Sonic, Shadow and anyone else who has over the top speed! It slows them down to a playing level of almost everyone. Sonic hands the ball off to Samurai Goroh, who runs up the middle breaking tackles. He is finally taken down after a gain of twelve yards. The offence moves up, before getting in position again. The ball is snapped to Sonic, a blitz is preformed by the defense, but the line holds. This gives sonic time, punt faking to Shadow he throws the ball to his tight end. They pick up nine yards. Sonic decides to take his team into a huddle.

"Nice job everyone, I especially want to give credit to the line you guy's are giving me loads of time to do things. Anyhow let's go with RL2.0, I smell the end zone. These guys's are probably expecting us to try and pick up small yards." Sonic tells.

The huddle is broken up, as the players get in their rightful spots. Sonic sends one of his receivers in motion as the ball is snapped to him. The hedgehog steps back looking up field, smiling. He bullets the ball into the air with a flawless spiral, Shadow out runs everyone with the closes defender ten yards behind him. Shadow looks over his shoulder, making the catch running into the end zone for a 51 yard completion. A lot of defenders shake their heads over the blown coverage. Shadow returns down the field with the ball.

"Great catch pal, couldn't have done it better myself." Sonic tells Shadow.

The head coach comes out onto the field, informing the offence to practice a hurry up offence.

"This should be fun, I'm all about speed." Sonic adds.

Both the offensive and defensive players get into their positions. The ball is snapped to Sonic who runs to his right, seeing nothing open he tosses the ball to his running back. Samurai Goroh picks up over four yards. The hedgehog gets his players to the line. The ball is snapped to him. Sonic guns the ball in the direction of Shadow, but a defender knocks it away. Sonic has the ball snapped to him again, but this time a defender comes in un touched taking him down for a loss of three. The hedgehog gets up instantly shaking it off.

"Watch for the blitz guys, we can't afford to give up yards." Sonic tells.

Sonic signals for the ball, as it is snapped to him immediately. The Hedgehog scuttles around within the pocket; one of the line men falls over as two defenders come through. Sonic does the smart thing and makes a run for it. He dashes off to his left where there is a great deal of just green grass in front of him. Sonic picks up fourteen yards before he slides down.

**I****s****l****e****D****e****l****f****i****n****o**

A football stadium has been built for a team called the Ultra Bros. Mario runs around in the pocket trying to get away from the pressure, but is sacked by Petey Piranha for a loss of 8 yards. Petey helps Mario up, as they both get back to their set positions. The ball is again snapped to Mario who hands it off to Storm the Albatross. Petey Piranha comes from the side taking him down for a loss of three yards. The entire defense applauds the plant for his great effort!

"I can tell you this for sure when it comes to playing the many teams in a few months; Petey will really be a difference maker on defense. He has been making big stops for the last few weeks."

The defensive coordinator talks with the head coach. Mario decides to take his offence into a huddle.

"Mammia if we want to get something going, I need at least two to three guys blocking Petey. He is just too dangerous."

Mario discusses with his line men on what he wants, and calls the play afterward. Heading back to their places, Mario feels a bit more confident. He takes the snap, stepping back a few yards the defense comes with a blitz. The plumber slides to his left, looking up field. Petey and another defender break through the line coming after Mario who steps up to throw. Yoshi makes a perfect catch fifteen yards up, but is not taken down instantly as a defender misses the tackle. The dino runs for another ten yards before he is brought down. It results in a completion of twenty five yards.

"That is more like it, but aside from that we have one tough defense." Mario says.

Shy Guy shakes his head agreeing. All players move up the field, to the point of where Yoshi was stopped. Mario signals for the ball and gets it, stepping back a bit. He finds Yoshi, launching the ball into his chest. The Dino makes the catch but is taken down by Petey and another defender. They only pick up five yards on the play. The head coach yells out on the sideline getting everyone's attention.

"That will be enough for today, you guys can head into the locker room and go get cleaned up."

Everyone does that except for Mario, who notices someone sitting over on a bench. He walks over to the individual taking a seat next to her, and taking his helmet off.

"What are you doing here so early? Doesn't the practice session for you all begin in another hour?" Mario asks.

"Yes that is true, but I thought I'd stop by a little earlier so that I could see you." Rosalina tells.

Mario smiles while giving her a hug.

"That is really nice of you; I will see you at the hotel back on Sirena beach. I need to go get cleaned up." Mario tells.

"Ok see yah later."

The princess takes another lick of her chocolate snow cone, watching Mario heading to the locker room.

**Corneria**

It's somewhat of a cloudy day in the city of Corneria. The team known now as the Lylat Birds, practice within their stadium. Falco Lombardi takes the snap, having no receiver open he dumps the ball off to Knuckles the Echidna who picks up two yards. The players get back in position, with the ball being snapped to Falco again who hands it off to Tiny. the tiger runs over the defenders picking up Twelve yards before running out of bounds. Falco heads up the field with the rest of the players. Immediately he takes his offence into a huddle.

"We don't have much time left in this practice; this will most likely be the last play so let's make it good."

Falco looks down on his armband, making a decision. Back in their positions, Falco takes the snap. He looks up field to see the defense playing man to man coverage. Looking for his best receiver Espio, he throws into double coverage! It is caught by his receiver in the end zone.

**To Be Continue**


	5. Training camp: Part 2

**Galaxy Ball**

**CHP4: Training Camp PT 2**

Over a month and a few weeks have passed. The sun levitates over Yoshi's island awakening Jak. He sits up on the bed stretching and can feel pain throughout his body. This is due to the training within camp. Getting out of bed he gets dressed, and can see that it is 5:35 am in the morning looking over at a clock. Feeling very restless he exits the room heading down a group of stairs and into the kitchen. Jak pours himself a bowl of cereal while sitting down at a nearby table. Someone enters the room sitting next to him. He looks over to see one of his team mates.

"How are you doing this morning Gloshi? I couldn't sleep so I just decided to get up, after I'm done eating I'm heading out to the stadium for some morning warm ups. The others should be there by 6:45." Jak says.

The dino picks up a nearby magazine, looking through it.

"I guess I will follow you out there, besides I know our head coach is already at the stadium planning our practice for the day."

Gloshi gets up from the table, walking over to the coffee machine to make himself a cup of it.

**Bomb-omb **

**Battlefield **

The players get suited up within the locker room. Afterward they are guided onto the field by their team leader. The players are ordered to run across the 100 yard field twice. This gets them prepared for what they will do throughout the day. The offensive and defensive players get into their appropriate spots, which are determined by the play called on the sideline. Koopa Troopa takes the first snap but trips up over a line man, trying to sustain his stability; he plummets back for a loss of 4 yards. Blooper helps the individual back up. Koopa Troopa takes the snap running to his left, throwing up the field he is intercepted by Bowser! The defender brings it back fifteen yards before being taken down. Koopa Troopa shakes his head at the mistake. Bowser approaches the little turtle.

"I dare you to throw my way again, next time I'm taking it to the house."

The words from Bowser bring trepidation into the petite turtle. Both players get back on their sides of the field and get ready for the next play. Koopa Troopa takes the snap handing it off to Blooper who runs to his left. Blooper takes a few players up the field six yards before he is taken down. Koopa Troopa looks down on his arm band to find a play that can get them further yards. Moving up the field the ball is snapped to him; shifting a few times he gets rid of the ball. Metaknight makes the catch picking up 16 yards.

**Veldin **

Ratchet sits on the sideline geared up, waiting for the practice to begin. The Lambox drinks Gatorade, looking up into the bright sky and smiling. There is not a single cloud within the dazzling blue sky. Setting his helmet down to the side, Toad takes a seat next to Ratchet.

"How's it going Toad, I'm glad you came my way I need to discuss something with you."

Ratchet shifts his body a little bit.

"I need you to stop having short arms, when you do that we are going to have a lot of in completions. And what I mean by that is whenever you hear footsteps approaching from any direction you tend not to reach out, I need you to ignore them and make the catch." Ratchet tells.

Toad understands what it is he needs to improve on, but at the same time it won't be easy to completely fix. Ratchet places a hand on his teammate's shoulder.

"There is no need to feel down, I know it might take a little time. Besides for the most part, you, Clank, and Rick Wheeler have been terrific."

It isn't too much longer before Ratchet and Toad are directed to the field along with everyone else. With the first play Ratchet hands the ball off to Paratroopa who is very quick on his feet. The turtle runs up his left side picking up four yards and a few inches. Ratchet playfully hits Paratroopa on the shell after the play. Ratchet signals for the ball, taking the snap. He takes a few steps back, looking up field for something big. Finding something he steps up throwing the ball, which is caught and dropped by Rick Wheeler.

Ratchet takes his players into a huddle.

"Listen up all of you; we are going with the Ye3/ the coaster Wheeler option. We have about a sixty percent chance of throwing them off, and if we do it should make for a good gain. One of you bone heads better not mess this up."

Ratchet looks over at a few individuals with a glare in his eyes. Once at the line Ratchet sends Rick in motion. As he takes the snap all of his receivers are quick getting up field. Punt faking to Rick, Ratchet causes the defender guarding Clank to fall. Ratchet takes this opportunity throwing to his open receiver. Clank leaps into the air making the catch and running off into the sideline. Ratchet smiles while moving up the field with his offense.

**Corneria**

Falco stands up against a wall with both his arms and legs crossed. He watches the footage which is showed to him by Hec, the franchise owner. The ace pilot studies a single person on the screen, which is Tomler/ the quarter back for the slaughterer crows.

"Do you expect me to play the position of quarter back, similar to this individual? That's just something I'm not interested in doing." Falco tells.

"I'm not asking you to imitate him exactly, but I do however want you to study him. He is arguably the best Quarter back within my galaxy. When opening game day comes, I want you to be top three in this league of 16."

Falco decides not to respond, watching Tomler's posture and style. Outside of the room and down on the Stadium Tiny Tiger sits on a bench, along with a Goron from Hyrule. The two of them watch as the kicker for there team practices kicking field goals. Tiny picks up and opens a play book which is lying next to him. The Tiger flips through a few pages before stopping.

"Tiny like this formation, the defense has a hard time stopping us when in it. I just hope the lead man doesn't have us do too many additional aerobics today."

The tiger talks with the Goron who is an offensive lineman. The two of them look just in time to see the kicker of the Lylat birds kick a fifty seven yard field goal. Together the rest of the players enter the field from the locker room. Falco also returns to the field, with Peppy Hare the offensive coordinator. Tiny jumps up running over to Falco.

"Can we please run the hurry up offence first, please?! That is the best way for I Tiny to get warmed up."

Falco looks down at the energetic Tiger.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem, but you will have to ask the head coach. Only he decides what we will and won't do."

Tiny follows the team captain over to the rest of the offensive players. Falco looks down at his selection of plays, waiting to see what the team will commence with.

**Cool Cool Mountains **

It snow's severely, which is why the top to the dome has been placed on. Luigi sits in a lounge which was built for the players sipping on hot chocolate. Fox Mccloud sits in a nearby coach along with two others watching a T.V. Flipping through a few channels he stops, seeing someone proverbial. Fortred stands before a huge crowd of different beings. He waits for the commentators to quite down before speaking. Many pictures are taken of him as he stands before everyone.

"I'm glad to see that you have all come, for the announcement of an upcoming event. I would like to make this short and sweet so I will cut right to the chase. All citizens of each planet will have the pleasure of attending the football games, of 16 new teams that will compete against each other!"

Throughout Fortred's announcement laughing can be heard within the crowd of people. It doesn't take too long before he is finished speaking. At this time many hands go up to ask questions. He selects a person to speak.

"Not to sound like an idiot or anything, but this is completely preposterous. No one will pay money to see unskilled players engage in games against each other."

Fortred answers many questions only to be criticized more and more. The head coach for the Mushroom dashers enters the lounge getting all of his player's attention within the room.

"I want you all on the field right now, your thirty is over."

Fox crushes his Pepsi can, standing to his feet.

"Obviously the critics aren't expecting much, I guess that will leave it up to us to give them a performance they won't see coming." Fox says.

All players exit the room ready to take care of business on the field. Luigi puts on his helmet leading his offensive players to their usual sideline the group waits for the offensive coordinator who doesn't take long.

"Before we begin I would like to say that I am proud of the offensive line, for helping with better pass protection in these last few practices. But I would like to see improvement in the area of opening holes for the running back. We haven't done to well on that, besides that you have all done well."

The coordinator sets down a simple plan for his offence, before they are lead onto the field by Luigi. The defensive players are on the field not long after. Luigi signals for the ball, getting it right away. The plumber hands the ball off to Wario, who manages to only pick up a few inches. This time Luigi sends his number one receiver in motion. Taking the snap he runs to his left, looking down the middle of the Field is Fox Mccloud. The defense play's man to man, Luigi launches the ball downfield. Fox makes the catch over his left shoulder while in stride. Outrunning everyone he makes it to the 10 yard line before being stopped.

"Some how we need to shut that Fox down, whenever they get the ball to him he always picks up huge yards." A defender complains in frustration.

All players jog down to the point of where the ball ended.

"That was a good catch and run Fox, I thought you were goanna go the whole way." Luigi says.

"It doesn't always work out that way, but you can always look to me for a huge completion." Fox replies.

Both players trade smiles getting back into the huddle. Setting up the screen Luigi takes the snap. Luigi throws to Koopa in the end zone for a completion. The defense was totally thrown off by the play.

**Venom **

Wolf O'Donnell walks down a hall within the stadium coming across a soda machine and stopping. He inserts a dollar, getting himself an energy drink. Feeling another presence behind him, he jumps a bit startled.

"No need to be frightened dare. I guess we haven't had the chance of introducing ourselves. I'm Rouge the bat, and this is Mia we are both part of the cheerleading squad."

"And I am supposed to care; the two of you shouldn't even be here. The practice for your squad isn't till later in the day."

"You sure are rude, but anyway we just came to see you all practice. Don't worry it's just the two of us."

"That's fine by me, but if you could get out of my way, I have to get ready."

Wolf walks passed both of them not saying a word. Both females turn to each other.

"He sure has a grouchy personality." Mia says.

Wolf enters the locker room, getting into his pads and whatever else just as everyone else in the locker room. Different conversations can be heard throughout the room. Wolf gets into his stuff getting out onto the field. He walks over to the defense coordinator who is none other than Panther Caruso.

"I'm glad to see your up and around, so how is that right shoulder of yours?" Panther asks.

"It's actually quite fine, I just dislocated it yesterday. I will be able to perform at 100% today." Wolf tells.

Wolf warms up by throwing the ball back and forth to his tight end. The two of them do this until the remainder of players and coaches come onto the field. The players warm up by doing stretches and jogging on the field. Afterward each player gets into his position. Wolf yells something out to his line picking up the blitz from the defense. Wolf gets the ball and is taken down by King Dedede before he can hand it off to dry bones. Dedede helps Wolf up.

"Damn it's going to take three of us to hold Dedede; this guy is a born natural brute." An offensive lineman nags.

Wolf takes the snap, taking three steps back. Dedede comes from Wolfs left side with two line men falling over smashing into the quarter back's side. This leads to a fumble with Dedede recovering it and running back to the opposite end zone. Wolf gets up brushing himself off.

"It's a good thing I won't have to play against King Dedede and this defense, when it counts. They will be a huge part in this team's success." Wolf says.

Dedede comes back up the field with the ball, in addition to the offence starting over. Wolf takes the snap, just keeping his attention up field and nowhere else. The pocket holds up for a little while, but a few defenders come through. Three defenders get a hand on wolf as he releases the ball. It is caught by Boshi up field for a gain of eleven yards.

**Kongo Jungle**

The Primates practice without a top on the stadium. The temperature is at 79 degrees, with a little light rain. Candy Kong sits at a bench on the side with Kiddy Kong watching the players practice.

"Watch for the deep pass to Koopa, make sure that turtle is double covered. While you do that, the front four will try and burry DK into the dirt."

The defense gets themselves organized, not trying to let the offense get anything. Donkey Kong takes the snap moving around a little bit. The line holds the defenders trying to come through. Donkey Kong throws to a receiver who drops it, hearing footsteps coming from his backside. Taking the snap DK immediately tries to get the ball off to Koopa, but is intercepted just because of that. Donkey Kong leaps forward in an attempt to tackle the individual, but the defender just jumps over him. He is eventually taken down by the running back. After the lengthy press conference, Fortred and his group begin putting the schedules together.

"Listen carefully, remember to put some of or teams here in the planet Quifeza on teams games. Just choose them at random; this will be a good way to see how good the teams are in this 16 team league." Fortred tells.

**To Be Continue**


	6. Training Camp: PT3

**Galaxy Ball**

**CHP 5: Training camp Pt3**

Much time has passed, and it is now just two days away from the opening game day. Small news within this time span is Krystal was traded from the Lylat birds too the mushroom dashers. Replacing her at the #1 spot is Katt. The Lylat birds also picked up Charizard at the defensive end position. Coming off of their fifteen minute break, Ike takes his offensive players to the field.

"While we wait on everyone else I would like to take this moment to congratulate you all." Ike sets his helmet down. "It's been a real pleasure working with this group, and come Sunday in two days we'll show everyone we're the team to beat!"

The offensive players listen to Ike's speech which gets them wild up and ready to play. The owner of the franchise comes onto the field, surprising everyone. He is hardly ever seen by any of the players.

"Just letting you all know that Fortred and the league, have released the official schedules for the season. Your first game will be against the reindeers, but you will be traveling to their stadium." The owner tells.

He gives a few copies to Ike, who hands them out to his players. It isn't much longer as the coaching staffs along with the defensive players enter the field. The head coach gets the attention of everyone.

"I know you're all really excited for what's coming up shortly, but we need to take advantage of these two last days of practice."

After he finishes speaking, the practice session starts up.

**Down Town**

**Station Square **

Taking the delayed handoff is Samurai Goroh, who runs up the middle turning and throwing the ball back to Sonic. The hedgehog steps up throwing a flea flicker. Shadow locates the ball over his shoulder, but when trying to make the catch he bumps helmets with another receiver. The two of them plunge too the ground and gaze at a defender making the interception. Shadow is swift to get up stopping the defender from gaining any yards. Sonic laughs a bit as the players come back down the field.

"What is so funny?" Shadow asks with a slight grin. "Sometimes I just don't understand what goes on in that little head of yours."

The Blue Hedgehog does not reply, getting everyone ready for the next play. Sonic lines up in the shot gun, with an empty back field. He signals for the ball a few times, receiving it belatedly. The defense plays in a cover 2. Taking a chance he throws across the field into traffic where the ball is caught by his tight end. This play results in a gain of thirteen yards.

"This will be a quick slant, keep the D moving." Sonic whispers.

Sonic takes the snap and finds an open receiver up five yards throwing to him. This individual can't quite pull it in, which results in an incomplete pass.

**Hyrule**

The sun levitates over the kingdom, with the Hylian Link returning from a morning walk to his tree house. Climbing up the latter he looks at Epona, giving her a smile for indebtedness. After doing so he makes his way up the full latter. Once he enters inside he smiles at the sight of a sleeping Banjo. Link sets the bag of stuff he carries onto his bed, the honey bear snoozes on the ground in a sleeping bag with a pillow. Link bends down patting Banjo over his shoulder, awaking him.

"Sorry to disturb your sleep, but it is almost time for us to hit the road." Link pulls the bag off of his bed. "I've even brought in some breakfast for us, before we head out."

Banjo yawns sitting up observing the room. He and Link decide too take the food with them. The Hylian and Honey bear depart from the tree house, climbing down the latter. Link hops onto the back of Epona, while Banjo gets on the top of another barrowed horse from the castle. Epona leads the way with Link, but Banjo doesn't trail too far behind. They cross a few miles on Hyrule field finally reaching the stadium. The two of them enter, leaving the horses.

"By the sounds of it, I'd say we've arrived very early." Banjo looks down the long quite hall. "I guess it's better than being late."

"That's for sure, last time someone was late it sure was a hectic practice." Link replies.

Advancing down the hall turning a few corners, the two individuals come across the cheerleaders who hang around in the lounge.

"What are the two of you doing here this early?" Banjo and Link look over at Hena who speaks. "Don't you guys have another forty five minutes before your practice?"

Banjo is silent while looking over at Link.

"We just felt that it would be nice to get ahead start on everything this morning." Link says, a bit edgy.

This causes many of the females throughout the room to giggle. As a reaction both Link and Banjo become nervous, but strive their best not to show it. A door opens across the room, taking the attention off of them. Entering is a wet Princess Peach, wearing a towel over her body, and another wrapped in her hair. She jumps startled at the sight of the Hylian and Honey bear!

"No need to ask questions, we were just leaving." Link says maliciously.

"You don't have to leave, sit down." Peach walks over to a coach taking a seat. "Don't be a stranger I won't bite; besides we really haven't had the chance to talk."

"The two of you can discuss whatever it is you want, I'll be in the training room." Banjo pats Link on his shoulder. "See you in a bit buddy."

Link can hear through Banjo's voice that he used this as a way to escape the situation. Banjo exits the room and Link subsequently takes a seat next to Peach.

"So how has it been like working with the princess Zelda?" Link sets his hand on the sofa's surface. "I've only really seen her on a few occasions until this event came up."

"She is a really nice person, but can get moody when it comes to making decisions for this kingdom. That reminds me of myself, we are much alike in some ways." Peach replies.

The Princess slides over close to Link placing one hand over his. His comfort level drops a bit, but shows no signs of this.

"It must be somewhat stressful being the team captain in all. But I've seen how you handle the position, and you will do just fine." Peach says giving Link a smile.

**Cool Cool Mountain**

Fox MCcloud sits in a back room on a computer typing. A door from his backside opens with Luigi and the head coach entering.

"How is our best receiver doing this afternoon?" The coach asks.

Fox does not answer immediately until he types in a password hitting enter.

"I'm doing just fine, since we have this day off from practice I thought I would take this time to check up on some things." Fox clicks into his inbox. "Wow it looks like I have a lot of messages from Myspace."

The coach places a hand on the shoulder of Fox smiling a bit.

"About that, I need you and Luigi to get suited up in the locker room and meet me out on the field. It'll just be the two of you; everyone else is a few miles from here snowboarding. I'll explain everything when you get out there."

The coach exits the room leaving Luigi and Fox.

"Here I was thinking this was going to be a day of relaxation… that blows." Fox complains.

"Don't worry man; we probably won't have to do much of anything." Luigi replies.

The two of them leave the room together walking down the long halls to the locker room. With any resonance, it echoes through the lengthy corridor. They get suited up in their pads helmets etc. Luigi slips his arm band on last, which contains his important offensive plays.

"So what's your guess of what our official uniforms will look like?" Luigi asks excited.

"I have no clue, but everything will be revealed tonight. I just hope our team logo is fierce, the franchise owner did however reveal to me which number I will be wearing." Fox tells.

"What number is it?"

"Eighty one." Fox replies with pride in his tone.

The two of them waste no more time departing from the room. Fox leads them to the field where they are greeted by many.

"Before the two of you begin I will tell you what is going on. These people are part of Fortred's organization; they have been observing the practices of every team for the past month. A few receivers have really caught their attention, and you're one of them Fox. So what is going to happen is, Luigi is going to throw you a series of routes."

"So basically they're taking an even closer look at me, I got yah." Fox concludes.

Luigi shakes hands with the women and men.

"So how did your institute come up with the schedules for each team?" Luigi asks.

This is explained to Luigi by a young woman who tells him each team has division opponents which they must play twice. The prime time matches were set up using what the observers saw from each team's practices, which looked to be the best. Fox and Luigi head onto the field to commence. Two men from Fortred's staff enter the opposite side of the field, playing as defenders. One plays man to man, while the other plays safety. Luigi sends Fox in Motion, giving him the signal to run his rout. They go through a few different curl routes and slants, with Fox catching every single one. He also beats the safety deep on a rout making a one hand catch! The groups on the side line write notes on their clipboards.

**Isle Delfino**

Mario bench presses in the workout room, wearing tan pants and a sleeveless shirt. In there with him are several defensive players, including Yoshi who works on a machine to help increase his speed and endurance. Petey Piranha lifts weights. Outside of the stadium are many Piantas, Boygeys and Tanooki's purchasing tickets for the big game tomorrow. They're all very energized for the huge event.

Some distance away Rosalina lies out on Sirena Beach in a bathing suit, along with some of the cheerleaders. One of them rubs sunscreen on her back. They laugh and talk about what they've been doing for the past few weeks.

"Would you ladies like something to eat or drink?" A Pianta asks walking by with a tray.

All of them order the islands finest smoothie. He takes their order walking off back into the hotel. Behind them approaches Storm the Albatross. All of them notice him right away.

"What brings you here, aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the guy's preparing for tomorrow?" One of them asks.

"I just forgot my good running shoes in my hotel room and had to come back. I saw you all hangin around here, and just thought I'd say hi."

Storm turns to walk off but is tapped on the shoulder.

"When you do get back to the stadium, could you tell Mario I think he is very adorable? I wonder if he would give me his number."

All of them begin laughing except Rosalina who almost roles her eyes, Storm just smiles.

"Make sure you tell him the message is from Angela." She almost says seductively.

"No problem, I'll let him know. Tomorrow is a big day, and I must be going now. You ladies have a nice rest of the day." Storm replies.

They all wave as he walks off. Angela lays back, resting her head on the upper part of Rosalina's leg.

"So are we goanna go through the opening routine any more today." Someone asks.

"Yes of course, we must be fully prepared for tomorrow." Rosalina replies, running her fingers through Angela's hair.

**Veldin**

Ratchet runs across the field dodging defenders with spin moves but is quickly brought down. This was because of the fact there wasn't an open receiver anywhere. He is helped up by Toad.

"That wasn't too bad a play, but you did have Rick Wheeler open for a second on the cross route." Toad says.

Ratchet just pats Toad on the helmet getting back in their positions. Taking the snap the Lambox moves in the pocket, waiting for something to develop up field. He throws to one of his receivers on the left slant. It is a gain of sixteen. With the next play, Ratchet takes the snap handing the ball off to Paratroopa who finds some running room up the left side. He picks up decent yards before being stopped.

A great distance away, fortred discusses the big event with his council.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day; by the looks of it we have already pulled in some nice numbers with pre ordered tickets, especially in that of Corneria, Station square, and Dreamland!" Fortred tells.

A door to the room opens with two others joining them at the table.

"Good news sir, we've got the transportation set up for civilians of the surrounding planets of ours to attend the games."

"That's excellent, now have a seat this meeting is far from over." Fortred stands up passing papers out to everyone. "Let us discuss the huge interview we have for the public this evening."

Everyone at the table puts in their ideas, arguing back and forth before coming to a consensus. It is then they move on to the next set of business.

**To be continue **


	7. Team Schedules

**Team schedules**

**WK= Week **

**Lylat Birds/ team schedule**

**WK1.** Blood hounds

**WK2.** Bleach Bros

**WK3.** The seals

**WK4.** Golden Knights

**WK5.** Hammerheads

**WK6.** Primates

**WK7.** The Cheetahs

**WK8.** The seals

**WK9.** Speedsters

**WK10**. Blood hounds

**WK11.** Reindeer

**WK12.** Mushroom dashers

**WK13.** Speed dodgers

**WK14.** Primates

**Golden Knights/ team schedule**

**WK1.** Reindeer

**WK2.** Hammerheads

**WK3.** Blood Demons

**WK4.** Lylat Birds

**WK5.** Speedsters

**WK6**. The reindeer

**WK7**. Bleach bros

**WK8**. Ultra brothers

**WK9**. Primates

**WK10**. Bleach bros

**WK11**. Speedsters

**WK12**. Silver flies

**WK13.** Ultra brothers

**WK14.** The Seals

**The Legends / team schedule**

**WK1**. Mushroom dashers

**WK2**. The Seals

**WK3**. Speed Dodgers

**WK4**. Speedsters

**WK5**. Reindeer

**WK6**. Hammerheads

**WK7**. Mushroom Dashers

**WK8**. Primates

**WK9**. F-Zero brutes

**WK10.** The Dragons

**WK11**. Speed Dodgers

**WK12**. Bleach Bros

**WK13.** The Reindeer

**WK14.** Hammerheads

**Bleach Bros / team schedule**

**WK1. **Ultra bros

**WK2. **Lylat Birds

**WK3. **Speedsters

**WK4. **Ultra bros

**WK5. **Silver flies

**WK6. **Speed dodgers

**WK7. **Golden knights

**WK8. **Zippers

**WK9. **Blood Hounds

**WK10. **Golden knights

**WK11. **Sharks

**WK12. **The legends

**WK13. **Speedsters

**WK14. **The dragons

**Mushroom Dashers/ team schedule**

**WK1. **The Legends

**WK2. **Blood Hounds

**WK3. **The Reindeer

**WK4. **Speed Dodgers

**WK5. **Primates

**WK6. **F-Zero Brutes

**WK7. **The Legends

**WK8. **Speed Dodgers

**WK9. **The Cheetahs

**WK10. **Hammerheads

**WK11. **The Dragons

**WK12. **Lylat birds

**WK13. **The Seals

**WK14. **The Reindeer

**Blood Hounds/ team schedule**

**WK1. **Lylat Birds

**WK2. **Mushroom Dashers

**WK3. **Golden Knights

**WK4. **The Reindeer

**WK5. **The Seals

**WK6. **The Dragons

**WK7. **Primates

**WK8. **Speedsters

**WK9. **Bleach Bros

**WK10. **The Lylat Birds

**WK11. **Primates

**WK12. **The Seals

**WK13. **The Cheetahs

**WK14. **Speed Dodgers

**The Reindeers/ team schedule**

**WK1. **Golden knights

**WK2. **Speed Dodgers

**WK3. **Mushroom Dashers

**WK4. **Blood Hounds

**WK5. **The Legends

**WK6. **Golden Knights

**WK7. **Speed Dodgers

**WK8. **Hammerheads

**WK9. **The Seals

**WK10. **Sharks

**WK11. **The Cheetahs

**WK12. **Primates

**WK13. **The Legends

**WK14.**Mushroom Dashers

**Ultra Bros/ team schedule**

**WK1. **Bleach bros

**WK2. **Speedsters

**WK3. **Primates

**WK4. **Bleach Bros

**WK5. **The Drags

**WK6. **Speedsters

**WK7. **Silver flies

**WK8. **Golden Knights

**WK9. **Zippers

**WK10. **The Seals

**WK11. **Hammerheads

**WK12. **Speed Dodgers

**WK13. **Golden Knights

**WK14. **F-Zero Brutes

**Primates/ team schedule**

**WK1. **The Seals

**WK2. **F-Zero Brutes

**WK3. **Ultra Bros

**WK4. **The Seals

**WK5. **Mushroom Dashers

**WK6. **Lylat Birds

**WK7. **Blood Hounds

**WK8. **The Legends

**WK9. **Golden Knights

**WK10. **Speedsters

**WK11. **Blood Hounds

**WK12. **The Reindeers

**WK13. **The Dragons

**WK14. **Lylat Birds

**Speed Dodgers/ team schedule**

**WK1. **Speedsters

**WK2. **Reindeer

**WK3. **The Legends

**WK4. **Mushroom Dashers

**WK5. **F-Zero Brutes

**WK6. **Bleach Bros

**WK7. **Reindeers

**WK8. **Mushroom Dashers

**WK9. **Zippers

**WK10. **Silver Flies

**WK11. **The Legends

**WK12. **Ultra Bros

**WK13. **Lylat Birds

**WK14. **Blood Hounds

**Hammerheads/ team schedule**

**WK1. **The Cheetahs

**WK2. **Golden Knights

**WK3. **Zippers

**WK4. **The Dragons

**WK5. **Lylat Birds

**WK6. **The Legends

**WK7. **F-Zero Brutes

**WK8. **The Reindeers

**WK9. **The Dragons

**WK10. **Mushroom Dashers

**WK11. **Ultra Bros

**WK12. **The Cheetahs

**WK13. **F-Zero Brutes

**WK14. **The Legends

**Speedsters/ team schedule**

**WK1. **Speed Dodgers

**WK2. **Ultra Bros

**WK3. **Bleach Bros

**WK4. **The Legends

**WK5. **Golden Knights

**WK6. **Ultra Bros

**WK7. **The Seals

**WK8. **Blood Demons

**WK9. **Lylat Birds

**WK10. **Primates

**WK11. **Golden Knights

**WK12. **Zippers

**WK13. **Bleach Bros

**WK14. **The Cheetahs

**The Cheetahs/ team schedule**

**WK1. **Hammerheads

**WK2. **Silver Flies

**WK3. **The Dragons

**WK4. **F-Zero Brutes

**WK5. **Sharks

**WK6. **The Seals

**WK7. **Lylat Birds

**WK8. **The Dragons

**WK9. **Mushroom Dashers

**WK10. **F-Zero Brutes

**WK11. **The Reindeer

**WK12. **Hammerheads

**WK13. **Blood Hounds

**WK14. **Speedsters

**F-Zero Brutes/ team schedule**

**WK1. **The Dragons

**WK2. **Primates

**WK3. **Sharks

**WK4. **The Cheetahs

**WK5. **Speed Dodgers

**WK6. **Mushroom Dashers

**WK7. **Hammerheads

**WK8. **Sharks

**WK9. **The Legends

**WK10. **The Cheetahs

**WK11. **The Seals

**WK12. **The Dragons

**WK13. **Hammerheads

**WK14. **Ultra Bros

**Seals/ team schedule**

**WK1. **Primates

**WK2. **The Legends

**WK3. **Lylat Birds

**WK4. **Primates

**WK5. **Blood Demons

**WK6. **The Cheetahs

**WK7. **Speedsters

**WK8. **Lylat Birds

**WK9. **Reindeer

**WK10. **Ultra Bros

**WK11. **F-Zero Brutes

**WK12. **Blood Demons

**WK13. **Mushroom Dashers

**WK14. **Golden Knights

**The Dragons/ team schedule**

**WK1. **F-Zero Brutes

**WK2. **Masters

**WK3. **The Cheetahs

**WK4. **Hammerheads

**WK5. **Ultra Bros

**WK6. **Blood Hounds

**WK7. **Masters

**WK8. **The Cheetahs

**WK9. **Hammerheads

**WK10. **The Legends

**WK11. **Mushroom Dashers

**WK12. **F-Zero Brutes

**WK13. **Primates

**WK14. **Bleach Bros


	8. Game time

**Galaxy Ball**

**CHP6: Game time**

After numerous hard fought weeks of training, the day has finally come where dreams will begin or be shattered. Each franchise is set to try and be the best, but their can only be one crowned victor in the end! Fortred speaks before the many news casters and critics, mounting up to hundreds. The pressure is definitely on, but there is no way he can show any weakness or panic. It is just thirty minutes before the opening kick off too the first set of games!

"So Mr. Fortred how did you and your team of experts decide on which teams get the chance of playing prime time games such as the Monday night game tomorrow between the Legends and Mushroom dashers?" A commentator asks.

Fortred steps forward clearing his throat out before speaking.

"As you should all know we have been keeping a close eye on all sixteen teams through camp. So using what we saw to be the best performers is how we put the schedule together." Fortred replies.

"Do you really think you will get much viewers tuning in, or even attending these games? Lets face it is a bunch of amateurs playing against one another?"

Fortred just shakes his head as more and more rude comments are yelled out. Regardless of what the media says, there are many spectators already in the stadiums of the games about too begin. Who knows if it was for the excitement and hype for the event, or maybe some were just curious to see how the whole thing would turn out. Not just that but many sit at home watching the event on flat screen TV's.

**Port Town**

The sportscasters sit in a booth some distance above the stadium, getting settled in. The camera's record them as they speak about the game.

"Behind us is the Big Blue stadium, which is named after this city. And today it will be the F-Zero brutes up against the Dragons who have a very hard hitting D. C-Falcon might have a long day if their running game doesn't show, The Dragons offence is nothing too special but has a good set of schemes."

"Don't mind if I get in Allard I just wanted to add this game will most likely be decided on which team has the fewest mistakes. Neither team has an explosive play maker such as some other teams we've seen. In about another minute or two the players should be taking to the field."

Allard and Ken continue to entertain viewers watching at home as the F-Zero brutes exit out of the tunnel and onto the field to their roaring fans. Captain Falcon comes out last sprinting across the field smiling as some get up to their feet and cheer.

**Corneria**

Tiny Tiger sits on the sideline staring down at the logo on the side of his helmet smiling. He is very happy with whoever designed their team jerseys and overall uniform, because they did a magnificent job! Tiny looks up at the field with a pounding heart as the ball has been kicked off! The Lylat birds had won the coin toss and elected to receive. Tiny stands to his feet as the ball is caught by Troshi the punt returner. The dino doesn't get far getting leveled at the nine yard line. The audience lets out a loud roar at this. Troshi is helped up by one of his teammates.

"Alright guys this is it, all of our hard weeks of training must deliver. Just remember your assignment, don't worry about the other guy next to you." Falco tells.

He tries hard to get his offence wild up, but can see that most of them are very tense. Falco couldn't blame them; this was the first time they would be playing in front of billions! Even with the pressure most on him, it only excites him further. Falco takes his offense onto the field to face off against the defense of the Blood Hounds. The audiences at this point are incredibly deafening.

"Remember all together we're one mind and spirit and can accomplish everything, now let's put together a drive that will leave them stunned." Falco tells his offence.

The intensity can be felt among those watching and the players themselves as the huddle is broke. Falco, Knuckles, along with Tiny Tiger wear black visors on their helmets face masks. Lombardi steps back getting into shot gun formation. The ball is snapped to Falco who hands the ball off to Tiny who runs to the left, but ripping through the line is Dedede to drop him for a loss of 2. The crowd boo's at the result of the play. The next play is quickly run as Falco again hands the ball off to Tiny who gains only one yard trying for the other side.

"Well now it is 3rd and 11, if the Lylat birds do not convert here they will be forced to punt, and what a way for the Birds to open their first home series like this, what a shame." A commentator speaks.

Falco again works out of the shot gun, signaling for the snap receiving it. A corner blitz is brought on by the defense, with King Dedede coming from one side and a Goron from Hyrule on other. Falco steps up throwing the ball into the chest of Redy, who runs the cross rout. A defender misses a tackle allowing him to pick up three extra yards. The play is a gain of sixteen. The appreciation can be known by the cheering crowd.

"Well the Lylat birds only needed eleven yards but picked up sixteen, and you can see just how much potential Falco has as a quarterback, he put that one into tight coverage." A commentator tells.

The Lylat birds now stand on their own twenty four yard line. Falco takes the snap moving around in the pocket running to his left. Dedede rips through the line coming after him and as the big bird smashes into Falco he launches the ball deep! It is headed up field toward the right side where Espio is being covered by just one defender. The ball comes down with the defender getting a hand on it knocking it to the side, but jumping over and making a one handed catch is Espio! The defender grabs hold of his waste trying to pull him down but just tumbles and falls. All he can do is watch as Espio runs the remaining yards into the end zone!!

"Touchdown Espio, wow Seventy six yard completion!! I knew coming into this game, this player would have a big game!!"

**Station Square **

"The weather is great down here in Station Square; the temperature is around Seventy eight degrees with a light rain. The Speedsters won the coin toss but decided to differ, which means the Speed Dodgers will be receiving the ball. The most asked question coming into this game was who would have a more explosive day between that of Shadow the Hedgehog or Bio Rex."

The commentators continue to speak in the booth with the offence of the Speed Dodgers entering onto the field. Sonic looks around the stadium noticing that basically every seat in the massive stands have been bought out. There must be over thousands of Spectators looking down on them! This doesn't bother the hedgehog much, as he loves the attention.

"It's time for us to give them all a show, let's not disappoint guys." Sonic tells.

Taking the snap Sonic pitches the ball back to Samurai Goroh. He takes off at full speed to the left side trucking over two defenders, being tackled after a gain of seven. With the next play Sonic gets the snap taking several steps back observing the field. Moving around in the pocket he throws the ball watching as it is caught by his post receiver running a quick slant. The team gains eleven yards, and now are on their own forty two. This time Sonic works out of Shotgun. The hedgehog takes the snap faking it to Samurai Goroh spinning while looking up field. On the left side of the field his tight end is wide open, but decides to go for something much bigger launching the ball deep! In stride is Shadow who is double covered with two defenders on both sides, looking over his shoulder and locating the ball. All three stop at the last second knowing the ball was thrown a bit short jumping for it. A huge pause can almost be felt throughout the stadium with the Hedgehog coming down with the ball, being tackled instantly!

"Wow, are you kidding me! This defense seems to be asleep; they don't seem to have an answer to stop this offensive power house. I still can't believe Shadow went up and made that catch, those defenders stand at around 5"9 and 5"10 while Shadow is barely passed 4"5. All I can say is this individual has hops, but we have to give credit to Sonic who put the ball right in the middle, or else that ball would have been intercepted."

The audience is loud with much excitement, watching as the Speed Dodgers move up onto the 25 of the Speedsters.

"Nice catch Shadow, for a moment there I was worried that play would end in disaster." Sonic congratulates his teammate as they get into their positions.

While in Shotgun Sonic hands the ball off to Samurai Goroh who runs up the middle for three yards. On 2nd down Sonic takes the direct snap running from the pressure brought on by the D. He throws the ball with it being caught by Shadow for a gain of 13 on a simple slant. The offence now moves up to the nine yard line of the Speedsters.

"Let's go Speed Dodgers, get that ball into the end zone and shove it in their face!" Amy jumps up excited. "Come on Sonic I know you can do it!"

The offence has trouble on the first and 2nd down only picking up four yards, left with a 3rd and 6. Many fans within the stands sit with crossed fingers, hoping for six points. Sonic punt fakes to Shadow looking over and throwing to another receiver in the corner of the end zone. The receiver catches the ball but is tackled not maintaining possession. This play results as an incompletion bringing up 4th down. Sonic and company get off the field as the field goal unit comes on. The ball is kicked going straight up the middle, giving the Speed Dodgers a 3 point lead.

"Wow this must be heartbreaking for the SD's; they had such a good drive and only have three points to show for it."

Much more time progresses throughout the day, with the battles in stadiums to try and receive win number one.

**Isle Delfino**

It is within the 4th quarter with only seven minutes left to play. The Ultra brothers lead over the Bleach bros 38 to 24.

"It looks like a timeout has been called down on the field by the Ultra brothers. What the Bleach bros need right now is to stop Mario and this offence on 3rd and eight, they need two touchdowns to still have a chance to run off with this win."

During the timeout Rosalina runs her group of cheerleaders through a simple routine keeping the audience entertained. Both teams come back on the field getting in position, for this crucial down. Mario drops back as the pocket collapses with the pressure getting to him. Mario goes down hard while being sacked loosing six yards. Storm the Albatross shakes his head disappointed with the result of the play. He walks over to the sideline along with Mario.

"Well it looks like it is up to our D to make a stop, I have faith in them." Storm walks over sitting on the bench next to Mario. "Let's pray that we can close this thing."

Mario nods agreeing with Storm looking up at the score board. Storm looks across the field at Rosalina who glimpses back in his direction at a particular individual. He had noticed this action several times through the game and it became obvious to him that she has a crush on Mario. Not wanting to keep it to himself, he reaches over patting Mario on the shoulder pad.

"I just have a quick question for you. Um is Rosalina like your girl fr.." Storm stops in mid sentence. "Just forget it; I'm sure it's nothing."

Mario looks up at his teammate a bit worried. Both watch as Waluigi completes a seven yard pass to Kirby. With the next play Waluigi takes the snap handing the ball to Vector the croc that is taken down by Petey Piranha trying to make a cut up the right side.

**Cloud Spires **

"This has been a great game so far, the Cheetahs lead by just seven with the score being 21 to 28. But with just under three minutes to play, time is running out on the hammerheads. Both teams still have one timeout remaining, so this game is not over yet."

The Hammerheads lineup at their own 32 getting ready for what could be the final drive of the game! Jak sends a man in motion taking the direct snap while in shotgun. He looks up field but can't seem to find much of anything dumping the ball off to the running back. Hammerbro runs straight up the middle picking up fourteen easy yards. The defense was playing deep zone making it an easy gain. The Hammerheads make their way up to the forty six yard line. Jak receives the ball dropping back with the defense bringing a zone blitz. Running to his left he throws the ball over the head of Gloshi who reaches out making the catch running up the sideline dodging one defender before bumping helmets with another and falling. The team picks up seventeen yards. The defensive coordinator pulls a few players off to the side infuriated with the coverage on the play. Jak takes his offence into a hurry up mode, working in the shotgun formation. Stepping forward is Jak making an adjustment at the line; the team is just forty one yards away from a touchdown.

"We came here today to leave an impression, and that is what I will follow out and do." Jak tells.

Dropping back Jak throws a screen to Hammerbro who only picks up two yards. It is at this time that the 2 minute warning goes off. Jak takes this opportunity going over to the sideline.

"Now that we're down to the last two minutes, we need to burn some time off while trying to score. It's time to start using some of the play action deep set of plays." The head coach tells.

After the short time both teams return back onto the field, ready to finish the final minutes of the ball game. Jak drops back with the ball in hand looking and throwing to Daxter who is immediately tackled picking up five yards. The offence now faces a 3rd down and three. Jak licks a finger signaling for the ball and getting it. He guns the ball into the chest of his tight end on a curl route. The Hammerheads gain another five yards. With the next play the team goes with a play action fake to Hammerbro fooling the defense who tackles him almost instantly. Jak moves out of the pocket quickly while looking up field. He finds something that he likes stepping up and launching a bullet! Daxter jumps up to try and make the catch only to have it tipped and caught! To Everyone's surprise it was by that of Gloshi who was coming across on a deep post! The dino is finally tackled after picking up two extra yards. Jak yells out demanding the rest of his offensive players to get down to the twelve yard line so that he could spike the ball. Everyone hurries down getting into their set positions as Jak does just that. All that remains on the clock now is just 45 seconds, with both teams with one timeout each. Most the audiences stand to their feet, the intensity of the game has just doubled! Jak takes his offence into a huddle.

"Alright this is it guys, just like what they say its games like this that champs win. We started off being down 7 to 21, now let's just punch it in and tie this thing." Jak speaks loud getting his players hyped.

The team comes out of the huddle with much confidence getting into their positions. Jak drops back with the ball in hand throwing to Daxter who is tackled for a loss of three. On 2nd down and 13 the defense brings heavy pressure down the middle. Jak notices this throwing the ball into the end zone with his post receiver making the catch! This quiets most of the home team's crowd. The kicker comes onto the field for the extra point attempt. The snap along with the kick are good, but someone gets a hand on it causing it to bounce the opposite direction! Fortunately for the Hammerheads it is caught by the kicker who tries to run the ball into the end zone. He is denied being taken down by a group of defenders, and with only 24 seconds left on the clock the game is over!

"What a series of events, this game is goanna haunt the Hammerheads for weeks to come." A commentator tells.

**Veldin**

Ratchet has taken a knee to end the game. The Reindeer beat the Golden knights 45 to 35. With the passing of a few more minutes all games come to an end. Fortred prepares himself for yet another press conference; hopefully the media have changed their views on the event. At the universe wide sports station a set of commentators recap the games played for the viewers.

"Welcome back everyone, I am here with my associate Kara, and boy has it been a great event so far."

"Yes you are right Victor; we will begin with that of the Bloodhounds vs. The Lylat birds. What began as a close game fell apart for one side; we'll take you down to Corneria live."

On one of the T.V. screens in the studio appears a man who stands on the sideline.

"Hello to you Kara, Just as you were saying this game started off close until the injury of Falco Lombardi in the start of the 2nd quarter. He is the one who scored the team's three touchdowns connecting with Espio twice along with Redy the red yoshi once. The final score ended in 59 to 24, this was truly a disappointment for the fans and the Lylat Bird organization. What really killed this team today were the five interceptions by Garldo, the backup QB to Falco, three of which were run back for touchdowns."

The sports caster pauses for a second sending footage to the commentators.

"As you can see in this video Wolf O'Donnell walks over to the sideline of the birds taunting the injured Falco with the closing seconds of the game. Corneria fans must pray for Lombardi to have a speedy recovery, or this team might find themselves struggling just to get even one win. On another note both defenses played extremely well, it was the offence of the Lylat which seemed to roll over."

"Thanks a lot for the inside, but now we're goanna move on to the match up of the Dragons vs. the F-zero brutes, which was quite an enjoyable game. The ending score in this one was 21 to 24 with the Dragons taking the victory."

The commentators continue on talking about the different games.

**Isle Delfino**

While the rest of the players head into the locker room, Mario stands on the sideline while being interviewed.

"So it must feel really good to win, so how did your team prepare for this game?"

Mario does not answer right away giving the question some thought.

"We actually didn't have a real plan coming into this' a game. But we will be better prepared for our opponents in week 2, seeing as there will be video footage to look off of." Mario replies.

"In your opinion, who will win the Sunday night match up later? Will it be the Primates or Seals?"

Mario has no knowledge of either team deciding not to respond.

**Hyrule**

Link lays back bench pressing with the door to his left side opening. Entering is Princess Peach, Link quickly stops trying to reach for his shirt but is grabbed by the wrist. Peach sits down by his side moving her fingers over his forearm. She wears a white skirt with a blue trim along the edges as well as a sky blue shirt.

"Wow Link you sure are strong, so are you ready for the big night tomorrow?" Peach asks.

She takes her hands off him, realizing that he might be uncomfortable with those actions by her.

"Yeah I'd say so, all of us might be a little nervous but we're definitely ready. Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

He knew there had to be something, why else would she randomly come into the men's workout room. The princess leans back a bit putting one leg over the other looking up at Link.

"No not really, but I did however want to say thank you for being so kind to me over the past weeks. I'm not really too accustomed to Hyrule and all so thank you."

"Don't mention it; I try to do the best I can." Link replies.

Peach moves over closer to Link putting one hand on the side of his face. Link does nothing as she rubs her hand over his face. What she does next scares the hylian, but in a good way! She brings her face close to his pressing her lips up against his! It is at this time that she wraps her arms around his neck embracing into a deeper kiss! Link's eyes widen as her tongue enters into his mouth. Link decides to go along with this reaching over and wrapping an arm around her waste. Peach pushes off of him almost immediately hearing the sound of footsteps near the door. The princess stands walking a few ft away from Link before turning and looking back at him.

"See you later cutie." Peach says seductively.

Peach blows him a kiss before exiting the room. The hero of time can't believe what he had just done, wasn't Peach Mario's girl?!! How could he have done that? But it wasn't his fault, she came on to him. Link tries not to worry about it putting his shirt on. Besides he has a big game coming up against the Mushroom Dashers lead by that of Luigi.

**Great distance away **

Fortred enters onto the podium with a piercing media with many questions and comments. So far his plan was working; the huge event has the attention of almost everyone. Questions are ranging from the players training sessions to possible production of jerseys of star players to be purchased by fans. What was supposed to be a joke too many is turning out to have potential to be compared with the professional teams.

**To be continue**


	9. Primetime Battlle

**Galaxy Ball**

**CHP7: Primetime battle**

The moon stands out through the twilight sky along with the bright stars; as there is not a single cloud in sight. So far the event has attracted much positive attention, maybe Fortred's plan will in fact work. The stadium within Kongo Jungle holds over 42,000 spectators within the stands! Only a thousand are home inhabitants of the jungle, while the rest traveled from other planets to witness the late showdown between two division opponents. The crowd grows loud watching as the Primemates enter onto the field led by Donkey Kong.

"Well Matt this should be a good one, there isn't much we can say given the fact this will be our first time seeing either of these two in action. But I will say that DK has one heck of an arm, I've seen him throw Sixty to Eighty yards down the field. Him being an ape gives him the advantage of being one of, or if not the QB with the biggest arm in this 16 team league."

"I couldn't agree with you more Darrel; which is why I'm taking the home team in this game. From what I've heard, The Seals entire offensive scheme is based around a west coast system. We'll just see if that will be enough for them to keep up with the Primemates."

"You definitely have a point there; Crash Bandicoot might have to do a little more than dinking and dumping against this team. Just looking at some footage the other day, the secondary of the Primemates has a few question marks."

The broadcasters within the booth fill in all viewers tuning in, on the advantages and disadvantages for each team. On the field the home team won the coin toss but elects to differ; which will give them the ball first after the half. So far the game is living up to the hype with many on their feet. Waiting near the goal line is Vince a raptor from port city who catches the kickoff. He cuts it up to the right side with a lot of running room. The space closes quickly, so Vince sprints to the other side spinning out of one tackle but is then taken down at the 36 yard line. At this time the return squads for each team exits off the field. Diddy Kong walks over taking a seat next to DK.

"I had no idea I'd be this nervous, why'd they put us on primetime; now over billions will be focused on this one game." Diddy tells already sweating down the left side of his head.

DK pats Diddy on the shoulder pad a few times trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry once we're on the field you won't be so nervous. This team is goanna need you to stay focused, so don't disappoint." Donkey Kong informs.

Diddy stands up walking over and filling up his sports cup with some Gatorade. DK looks onto the field watching his defense get in position for the first drive against the Seals. Crash sends a man in motion who runs to the left side, receiving the ball and handing off to Funky Kong who runs straight ahead. He pushes the pile forward for two yards for a play that looked as if he would have lost two. On 2nd down Crash gets the ball rolling out to his left throwing to his tight end Jimbo, picking up three yards. On 3rd and 5 Crash steps back into shot gun. He looks over the defense setting an audible of the play. Taking the snapped ball, the bandicoot stands straight in the pocket observing the field. He steps up throwing a rocket across the middle intended for Skidd Mcmarxx who has the ball knocked away. But then a flag is thrown to the ground.

"Pass interference defense 25, ball wiil be placed at spot of the fowl; first down Seals." The official tells.

A lot of the audience boo in the result of the play. The ball is moved to the 48 yard line. The offence of the Seals moves up to their positions. Crash takes the snap quickly dumping the ball off to Funky Kong who is grabbed by the waist taking the defender up the field 11 yards before being gang tackled at the 41 of the Primates! Crash heads up to the new position along with his teammates. Crash gets close up behind the center sending Allen the half back in motion. Taking the snap he drops back throwing underneath to his tightend Flynch; who does a few quick moves picking up another eight before being taken down."What is this defense I'm seeing, come on now we need to send out a good message." Diddy Kong says on the sideline takes the ball again handing it off to Funky Kong who looses his footing trying to gain balance shoving a cleat into the turf. He falls forward for three yards, giving the team yet another first down. Crash again takes the snap throwing out to Skidd Mcmarxx who picks up five. On 2nd down Crash drops back looking toward the end zone but doesn't see the defensive end come on a corner blitz sacking him for a loss of seven. Crash is helped up by one of his offensive tackles. On 3rd and 12 Crash works out of the shotgun taking the snap. He moves in the pocket watching as the defense brings heavy pressure; he steps up throwing a strike in the chest of Skidd Mcmarxx who is tackled after a pickup of only 10. It is at this time the Seals send out their field goal unit. Crash takes off his helmet walking over to the sideline. The snap along with hold are good, and so is the kick. The Seals take a 3 point lead. At this time DK tries to get some of his players ready for their first drive."Remember the most important thing for us to do is to go out there and have fun, and at the same time give our home crowd what they came here for. Lets go out there and destroy some Seal!" Donkey Kong says trying to bring more energy into his the field the ball is kicked off to the Primemates; catching it is Ethern the Orangutan who is almost hit immediately not calling for the fair catch. The ball is placed at the nine yard line where Donkey Kong will begin.

"Alright guys lets do what we came here to do; scoring six will win you games not three."

With the first play DK throws incomplete for Willey his slot WR. On 2nd down he hands off to Monty Mole, who only gains a yard. On 3rd down they go with a play action fake with DK rolling out to the left side throwing to Diddy who catches but then drops the ball!

"Wow you've got to be kidding; the Primemates go three and out with a terrible drop by Diddy Kong." Matt says.

Donkey Kong walks off the field with the rest of his offence shaking his head irritated by their start. The ball again is kicked off to Vince who catches the ball at the 48. He dashes forward into a large crowd trying to break through, and as he almost does he looses the football! He is pushed off to the side with many bodies piling on top of it. The officials come in trying to move everyone to see which team came up with the ball. At the bottom of the pile it is confirmed, the Primates recover!

"Man what kind of stuff is that; Come on D give it right back to us." Flynch complains.

Skidd Mcmarxx slams his helmet to the side, disgusted with what just happened. A few of the players pat Ethern on the back trying to keep his confidence level up. The Primemates begin at their own thirty eight. Donkey Kong comes back onto the field with his offence ready to obliterate any memories of the opening drive. On First down he receives the snap dropping back and throwing incomplete for Diddy Kong. The coverage was great, and would have had to be an almost perfect pass to be complete. On 2nd down DK fakes the hand off to Monty Mole stepping back and buying some time. Donkey Kong steps up launching a rocket down field. Kenj the Koopa Turtle reaches out catching the ball at the 16 yard line outrunning the cornerback into the end zone!

"Touchdown Primemates 58 yards," A commentator tells, "What a catch, and what a satisfying job Kenj did in his route to get that much separation."

The kicker comes out making the extra point easily, now making it a four point game. Crash warms up on the sideline getting ready for the team's next drive. The ball again is kicked off to Vince who calls for a fair catch in the end zone. A Few minutes pass before the Seals again step onto the field starting at their own twenty. Crash sends his halfback in motion taking the snap and throwing across the middle to Jerald, his 2nd receiver, who picks up eight yards. On 2nd down Crash hands the ball off to Funky Kong who takes it to the outside, picking up another fifteen yards. This puts the Seals at their own 43. Donkey sits on the sideline smiling; impressed by the improved speed of Funky Kong compared to what he is use to seeing.

"So far this isn't too bad a match up; I know many love shootouts but sometimes a little smack mouth style of football isn't too bad." Darrel says.

"Yeah I'd have to agree with you; but the strange thing is I expected to see a lot of sloppy football out of the teams who played today seeing as none of them play this sport. But watching over some of the different games, I'd say some of these teams are a force to be reckoned with." Matt replies.

Back down on the field a few more drives have been ran by each team. on first down Crash fumbles the snap but falls on top of it. This brings up a 2nd down and 12. Crash again takes the snap looking to his right, but throws to his left watching as Jerald catches the ball once again gaining nine yards. The play results in a 3rd down and 3. Crash receives the ball dumping off to Funky Kong who dodges a few defenders picking up five. On the next play Crash lines up in the shotgun with two wide left along with two wide right on his other side. Crash takes the snap throwing a quick pass to have it nearly intercepted! On 2nd down Crash is forced to burn a timeout not being able to hear the play called over on the sideline because of the crowd noise. The Bandicoot walks over to the head coach on the sideline.

"We're goanna run it to the left, so send Skidd in motion to that side to try and help block. We have time for just this one play before the first quarter ends." The head coach explains.

Crash nods informing him he understands what to do. After the 30 second timeout he returns back onto the field with his offence. Crash takes the snap handing off to Funky Kong who picks up three yards. With that the first quarter comes to an end.

"Well so far it hasn't been too bad; at least we scored on our second drive," DK sits on the sideline beside Willey, "We most definitely need to win this one, especially since it's a division game."

"You're certainly right about that, we'll particularly need it when it comes time for the playoffs!" Willey replies.

Donkey Kong feels his heart rate rise significantly by the words of Willey. It is much too early to be thinking that far ahead, but the idea of the playoffs excites him!

The second quarter starts off rather slow with both offences of both teams struggling. The Seals manage only to put up three points while the Primemates put up nothing, with the first five drives by both teams. The cause of the stalled drives evolve around dropped passes, incorrect routs ran, along with many miscues. After yet another three and out the Primemates again kick to the Seals with 5:20 left in the half. This time it is Jerald who receives the ball running forward; he is hit and dropped at the 16.

"So far here in the second quarter it has been more of a defensive game, just as it has been for much of the game."

Crash takes the snap looking up and throwing to Skidd who gains five. On 2nd down the ball is handed off to Funky Kong who looses two. On 3rd down Crash fakes the hand off to Funky Kong throwing a screen to Urim the halfback. The Seals pick up another eight yards. Crash this time works in shotgun taking the snap and throwing a quick slant to Jerald who drops the ball. With the next play Crash connects with Jerald on a curl route for three. On 3rd down the crowd gets loud trying to disrupt the Seal offence, hoping for yet another stop by their defense. The ball again is handed to Funky Kong who is wrapped up at the line of scrimmage, being taken backwards. He powers out of the grasp taking it to the outside. He stiff arms another defender running out into space down the sideline alone!! Nothing but green grass stands in front of his path! The Seal running back takes it all the way to the end zone with the closes defender twelve yards behind!

"Touchdown Seals! Wow that was a Sixty nine yard score!" A commentator for the Seals yells.

With on the Sideline of the Primemates is DK who sits in disbelief. How was it that no one was able to bring him down, especially at the point it looked as if he were stopped in the backfield. He shakes his head watching as the extra point is kicked putting the Seals up three. The ape knows now that it is time for business; his team must answer back to the score. Over on the Seal sideline, Funky Kong gets congratulated for his long run. The ball is kicked off to Ethern who gets the ball up to the 23 yard line. That is where DK will begin.

"Now let's see if the Primemates can respond to that shocker the Seals just laid on them. This game is far from over."

Donkey Kong takes the snap handing off to Monty Mole who goes backward, but manages to get back to the line of scrimmage before being taken down. On 2nd down DK throws a quick laser to Kenj picking up seven. With the next play DK steps back into shotgun formation. He takes the snap moving in the pocket a little, not seeing the linebacker rip through the front. Donkey Kong is taken down hard for a loss of nine. Diddy Kong stomps at the turf angered by the protection up front. He feels he had broken free from the corner and could have made a play.

"We obviously have a lot of work to do on Tuesday's practice," DK walks beside Diddy, "Thank goodness we will have film on our next opponent."

Both players so badly want the first win, just as the Seals do. The ball again is kicked off to the seals only to have it bounce out of bound at the 31. On 1st down the Seals run the ball picking up just two. On 2nd down Crash takes the snap dumping off to Urim he gains another two yards. Crash steps back into the shotgun looking over the defense and altering the play. He takes the snap handing off to Funky Kong who is wrapped up and taken down by two defenders almost instantly. At this time the punt unite is brought out onto the field. The ball is kicked off to the Primemates who call for a fair catch back at their ten. The Primemates end up running out the remainder of the clock taking it to the half.

"What we have here tonight in the jungle is no doubt a football game, there isn't much scoring but hey it's still entertaining!"

"There is no doubt about that, I'm sure all viewers tuning in at home are enjoying. For the many watching remember that you can sign into our website and check out scores and stats from each individual game."

"Not just that, but be sure to see Fortred's press conference, which will be shown following the end of this game."

**Hyrule**

Banjo walks around in the hallway looking for Crunch but instead runs into Hena.

"What are you still doing here?" Hena places a hand on her waist. "Shouldn't you be back at the village resting for the big game tomorrow night?"

"Usually I would but Crunch, Link and I were goanna go over a few things. But Link couldn't make it for whatever reason, so I'm supposed to be meeting up with Crunch."

"Oh come to think of it why don't you check the lounge. If I can recall he was in there playing cards along with a couple other of the guys."

Banjo pats Hena on the shoulder heading in that direction. Some distance away Link is accepted into the castle by a guard.

"So what brings you to the castle, if you're here to see Princess Zelda she won't be able to speak to her for about another hour. She is in the middle of a meeting concerning the kingdom."

"Actually I'm here to see Princess Peach, you wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?"

The guard snaps a finger getting the attention of a woman who sits at a desk, informing her to come over to him.

"Elisa here will be able to show you where she is currently resting."

Elisa leads Link down the hall and to the first set of steps. They travel up a few floors before walking down a hall to a specific room where music can be heard inside.

"She's inside there; keep your visit short." Elisa says giving him a frown.

Link narrows his eyes confused on why she shot him the grimy expression. Link enters into the room closing the door behind him staggered by the beauty and size of the room. He walks forward peaking his head around the corner to see Peach dancing facing the opposite direction to him. Link opens his mouth to call for her attention, but doesn't almost hypnotize by the movement of her butt and fast paced body all together! He almost drools but clears his throat calling her name. She wears a tight pink skirt with a pink tank top to match it. Peach turns around facing Link, almost blushing. She bends down turning off the music box.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"You don't have to worry I just got here." Link lies smiling.

"Why don't you have a seat and stay awhile, I promise I wont bite."

Link laughs a little at her remark.

"I can't stay long so lets make this quick," Link looks down at the floor fiddling with the material on his gloves, "Why did you come onto me like that earlier, aren't you and Mario together?"

Before Peach can answer, the entrance to the room opens. A guard walks up placing a hand on the shoulder of Link.

"It's time for you to go; King Boo is waiting for you in the main lobby, it sounds like it's important you better come now."

Link nods letting him know he'll be on the way.

"We can talk later princess I really should see what sup."

Link exits the room with the guard. Peach sits at the edge of the bed lying back smiling at the thought of Link being jealous of Mario. Which indicates he has a thing for her! It is no secret she is definitely feeling something for the hero of time, what could this mean about her relationship with Mario!? She doesn't give it much thought just laying back.

Much time passes; the game has now reached late into the 4th quarter.

**Cool Cool Mountain**

Luigi sits within the lounge with Fox and a couple other teammates watching the game.

"Man the Seals have missed so many opportunities to score some more points, the penalties are killing them." Fox says

Luigi shakes his head agreeing.

"I don't know who will win this game, but tomorrow night we're goanna stomp all over the Legends!" One of the Mushroom Dasher players says.

**Kongo Jungle**

The score between the two teams sits at 17 Seals 21 Primemates. The ball sits at the 32 yard line of the Seals with only 1:03 left to play in the game. The audience are now at their highest watching as the Seals come on for what will be the final drive of the game.

"The Seals can't kick a field goal in this case, they need a touchdown to win and put away the Primemates. They only have two timeouts remaining, so in other words they still have some time."

Crash takes the snap out of shotgun looking up field for any sideline shot. Crash steps up throwing into an open zone to Jerald who pulls it in for a gain of seventeen yards. Crash runs up with the rest of his offence to the line of scrimmage to try and spike the ball. They get it done with: 41 remaining. Crash again steps back into the shotgun taking the snap stepping up and hooking up with Skidd for another 17 yards. The officials come in placing the ball at the 29 of the Primemates. Crash burns one of the team's timeouts. After the 30 seconds crash comes back onto the field in shotgun. He takes the snap pumping stepping up and throwing into the end zone! The ball is intercepted and ran out to the five yard line before the safety is tackled. Crash looks up at the game clock to see only 19 seconds remaining, knowing the game is over. The crowds within the stands go crazy with some coming out onto the field. Donkey Kong comes out onto the field with his offence taking a knee to officially end the game. DK walks over shaking hands with Crash afterward. The players of both teams do the same as well.

**To Be continue**


	10. Primetime Battlle PT2

**Galaxy Ball**

**CHP 8: Primetime battle PT2**

Just yesterday on the opener of the team competition, many squads received victories; but just as many fell to a loss. It is just fifteen minutes away before both teams take to the field for the conclusive game of the opening weekend. Sitting in a corner alone is Link fiddling with a brass triforce connected to a chain. This will be the opener for the home crowd of Hyrule; there is no way he was thinking of loosing, hopefully all of their hard work through training camp pays off. Picking up his helmet he rubs a finger over the logo of the sword and shield displayed on both sides. Standing he walks over joining the rest of his teammates.

"So do you think you're ready to lead us to a win," The center for the team asks, "We'll have to be on our A game we know nothing about this team we're about to encounter. I promise you the guys upfront including me will give you all the time in the world."

The words of the Goron bring even more confidence to the hero of time. All of this waiting around is a killer; it is felt between numerous players in the room that their nerves will calm once on the field. The coach of the team goes over a few basics with the them making sure everyone is prepared. It is hard for some to concentrate hearing the already deafening crowd just outside. It must be that the other team has just entered onto the field; this is quickly confirmed hearing the names of players being announced. Not long after the Legends take to the field, the spectators only add to their confidence. There is nothing like playing in front of the home crowd.

"You seem to be a bit nervous; you should settle down a bit," Fox Mccloud walks over standing next to Luigi, "I'm sure once we get out there and begin your nerves will die down a bit."

"I sure hope you're right, my brother Mario is a lot better at handling his emotions in situations like this."

The leading member of the Star Fox team pats him on the back assuring him it will be that way. Moments later both go out for the coin toss, but it is the Legends who win therefore electing to receive. Both sides exit off the field with their special team's units coming on. The ball is kicked off but bounces out of bounds near the three yard line. Looking to the side Link locates his helmet lifting it over his head while putting it on tightening the neck strap.

"Well this is it." Link whispers tense.

On the sideline is princess Zelda who leads the group of girls through the opening routine. In some ways she wonders why she agreed to any of this, cheerleading is not her style, along with that she has a kingdom to look over. If anything it does relieve stress and has also put her in better shape.

"Oh dear look at the way the princess shakes it!! Mario is missing out, this is surely a side a Peach that I really haven't seen" Luigi says stunned.

"Stay focused, keep your mind on the task at hand. Try not to pay much attention to what is happening on their sideline." The head coach informs.

Luigi nods looking away from her and onto the field where Link stands behind the center. Taking the snap he hands off to Crunch who is wrapped up by his ankle loosing two yards. This now puts them at their own 1 yard line. The Hylian now steps into shotgun giving himself a little more room to work with. Taking the snap he rolls to his right running away from the defenders who close in out of the back of the end zone for a safety!!

"Wow you just can't do that, the rookie from Ordon village is goanna have to learn that sometimes it is necessary to just throw the ball away." A commentator says.

The Mushroom Dashers now lead by 2 even though their offence has not yet set foot on the field. The ball is kicked off to the Dashers who call for a fair catch at the 49 of the Legends.

"Hey don't worry about it," Crunch pats Link over the shoulder, "We'll put up some points our next drive."

By the looks of it his words don't seem to help out much, this is not how they pictured this game beginning. They believe themselves to have the most explosive offence of all the teams within this 16 squad league; it sure didn't look that way just now. Out on the field is an excited Luigi ready to lead his team into the end zone with excellent field position.

"Hopefully our D will hold them to just three." Link utters.

Banjo shakes his head hoping that will be the result. Taking the snap Luigi throws a screen to Wario who receives vast blocking picking up nine before being taken down. On 2nd and 1 they run Wario up the middle picking up 4. Stepping back with the snap Luigi throws a ten yard strike to Fox who crosses through the middle spinning off two defenders picking up six extra yards. The completion puts them down at the 20 yd line.

"Right now the Mushroom Dashers seem to be moving easily, the crowds within the stands are definitely quite; A touchdown here and the Dashers could put themselves up by ten if they choose to go for two." Another commentator tells.

Taking the snap Luigi takes the tosses it back to Wario who only gets it back to the line of scrimmage. On 2nd down Luigi takes the snap dropping back and throwing to Lorph the tight end who picks up seven. Taking the snap again Luigi looks into the end zone throwing for the corner where Fox waits. But the ball is tipped up and intercepted! The Hyrule habitants within the stands go wild pleased with the great defensive play. But everyone holds their breath as there is a flag that has been thrown.

"False start offence number 84, ten yard penalty repeat 2nd down."

The audiences show their disapproval and disgust, the penalty gives the ball back to the Dashers at the 23. The penalty was called on Relik the 3rd receiver for being two yards off the line of scrimmage. Replaying 2nd down Luigi hands off to Wario who picks up four. Taking the snap Luigi feels the pressure throwing a quick strike in the chest of Koopa who only picks up seven. The play results in 4th down, which brings on the field goal unit.

"Well I guess that wasn't a horrible start, I felt as though I was about to break for a big one." Wario says.

He stands at the side of the offensive coordinator watching as the ball is kicked going straight down the middle giving them a 5 point lead. The ball again is kicked to the Legends bouncing out at the six yard line this time!

"Wow it's obvious their punter has probably been putting in more time outside of practice." The left tackle for the Legends mumbles.

This is the 2nd time they'll be backed up within their own territory. Now would be a good time for them to put a scoring drive together; they're in no means in a bad spot, a touchdown here would put them up. Leading his offensive squad onto the field Link feels a bit more relaxed; it's not like he could screw things up more than what their first drive ended in.

"Lets at least pick up a yard hahaha." A member of the O-line jokes.

A few others laugh a bit trying to make some humor of the deficit. With the first play the ball is handed off to Crunch who breaks a tackle picking up three. Taking the snap Link steps up throwing into double coverage having the ball knocked down. On 3rd down the Hylian steps into shotgun. Receiving the snap he rolls out to the left buying some time. He throws across his body hitting Banjo in stride who travels up the sideline. The bear is pushed out after a gain of 27!

"Now those are the type of explosive plays we expected to see from this team coming in."

The commentators up within the booth keep any viewers watching on the tube in any other dimensions updated. The Legends relocate up to the spot of the ball which sits at the 35 yd line. On 1st they come in with a five receiver set with an empty backfield. Running back is Link looking up field throwing and hitting Petiz the tight end on a simple slant. The team gains another 13 yds. Making their way up to the spot the ball is faked to Crunch who is gang tackled almost immediately. Link runs back being grabbed by the shoulder pad just shrugging off the linebacker stepping up and launching one deep. Up the sideline is Banjo who strides out with the CB/ Cornerback. Catching the ball over his right shoulder the honey bear runs into the end zone for a touchdown!

"How about that, what a throw by Link he put that ball on the shoulder opposite of the defender perfectly! That play between both the quarterback looked very professional; the two of them look as if they've been playing for years."

"I'll have to agree with you Leonard, they made it look easy. That is the 2nd deep ball caught by Banjo, he's obviously the team's 1 WR."

Running down the field the Hylian wraps his arms around Banjo giving him a giant hug for the spectacular completion. All parties except for the field goal units take to the field. The extra is put through easily putting the score at 7 to 5. The ball again is kicked off to the Mushroom Dashers; down at the one catching it is Gim. Using his speed and quickness he takes it up to the twenty five before he's brought down.

"Mamma Mia, they kinda scored fast. It looks as though we might have ourselves a shootout here." Luigi says nervously.

Arriving back on the field on first down Luigi sends one of his men in motion taking the snap and dumping off to Wario who runs up the middle picking up eight. The Dashers loose two yards on 2nd down. On 3rd down Luigi takes the snap taking a few steps as the pocket collapses! He tries to step up but is brought down being sacked. Standing to his feet he pulls off his chin strap jogging off the field with the rest of the team. The ball is punted to the Legends who call for a fair catch at their own 37.

"Lets hope our D is better prepared for this series." Luigi hopes.

The last they were on the field only brings more self-reliance for this now poised offence. Link takes the snap throwing a screen to Petiz who picks up 11. Moving up with another first down Link this time hands off to Crunch who runs through trucking a few defenders adding another 12. The Offence moves forward once again. Smiling while taking the snap is a proud Link blissful with the two first downs in a row.

"Goodness Link looks great out there," Princess Peach blushes while shaking her poms around, "What a cutie."

She giggles while continuing to watch along with everyone else. This time he just throws the ball away just as the pressure gets to him. On 2nd down he steps back into shotgun taking the snap picking up the hot read and throwing to Helst his 4th receiver who picks up five. On third down he takes the snap dropping back escaping the defensive back who comes in unblocked ; stepping up he throws deep down the middle! Catching the ball down at the five is Banjo who drives forward into the safety pushing them both into the end zone!

"Touchdown Legends!"

The viewers within the stands are now at their loudest that they've been all night. With the extra point being put through the Legends have now scored 14 unanswered.

"Oh dear, we had better do something soon or this might become a blowout." Luigi tells.

The left tackle shakes his head agreeing with the super Mario brother. The ball is kicked off with a fair catch being made back at the 15. That is where the Mushroom Dashers begin the drive. Between almost all the players the life feels as if it has been drained from them. If anything they need momentum and fast. On 1st down Luigi steps up throwing toward the left sideline hitting Relik, who takes it to the middle trying to shake off the corner. He picks up another fifteen before being taken down. The play is a gain of 39! The ball now sits on the 46 of the Legends.

"That sure was a good individual effort by Relik; and he looks determined to turn this game around."

With a new set of downs Luigi takes the snap handing off to Wario who only gains two. On 2nd down Luigi steps back noticing the D is playing zone. He steps up launching one deep down the middle watching as it is caught by Fox Mccloud at the 6 yard line! Both the safety and corner smash into him causing the ball to pop out! The ball comes down into the hands of the corner who is taken down by Lorph at the 17. Sweat runs down the head of Luigi; what in the world is happening, is someone stopping them from scoring?! So much frustration builds up within him. The audiences cheer with much pride, at the moment their Legends are handling the Dashers.

"Looks like it's time for us to get to work again." Link says happily placing his helmet over his head.

He leads them out onto their own 17 to begin yet another drive; hopefully it is as successful as the first two.

"Man right now stomping all over this team is easier than taking candy from a baby." Crunch says.

Once on the field the team begins with a run up the middle with the fullback who picks up nothing. Taking the snap on 2nd Link steps back observing the field throwing to Helst who runs a fade route. It is a gain of 13. Getting up to the spot on 1st they again handoff to the fullback who this time picks up eight. On 2nd the ball is handed to Crunch who picks up another 4. Luigi sits on the sideline shaking his head back and forth not happy with how they move so easily. Picking up another 1st down Link hands off to Crunch who fakes to the left taking back to the right. Ripping through the defensive line there is nothing but green grass in front of him! Taking off at full speed down the middle he scampers into the end zone spiking the ball for a 58 yard touchdown!

"This has been a nightmare start for the Mushroom Dashers, this game might be over soon if we don't start seeing something out of their D."

All Luigi can do is look down at the turf, it's not time to roll over and quit but it sure looks as if the defense has done just that.

**Isle Delfino **

Walking across the shoreline on Sirena beach in a blue bathing suit is Rosalina who enjoys the view of the sun setting over the ocean. The drenched sand underneath her feet are comforting because of all the routines and practices. This is one of the squad's days off and she intends to enjoy it. Looking up closer near the hotel sits Mario under a palm tree reading something? It's strange that he would be alone, she figures he would have been watching the game. The Princess chooses to see what he's doing walking that way. Feeling an extra presence the hero of the mushroom kingdom looks up from the laminated paper.

"What are you looking at there?" Rosalina asks with red cheeks.

He notices this becoming a bit confused, is there something she wants to tell him. Why is she blushing?

"It's nothing really, just a few plays I'm 'a going over," Taking a closer look at her his jaws drop! Her overall shape is staggering, she's so sexy, "What can I 'a help you with?"

His reply along with facial expression only make her giggle. It cannot be any more obvious that what she currently wears catches his attention. Mario gulps when she doesn't reply; intensity builds inside him. Feeling butterflies in his stomach he looks away from her and back onto his set of plays. Smiling she bends down resting her knees in the sand pushing the paper off to the side putting a finger to his chin raising his head.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how pretty do you think I am?" She asks seductively.

Why is she asking him this, only children do things in this kind of way? It doesn't help at all feeling her breath over his lips. I wonder what she tastes like? Wait what!! Why is he even thinking this way, this is beyond unprofessional. If she is trying to turn him on she has done a good job so far! Princess Peach is his only interest; he must end this now before something he regrets happens.

"Hey Mario why aren't you inside watching the gam..."

Yoshi stops in mid sentence seeing Rosalina leaning over almost in the lap of Mario!

"I'm not interrupting something am I?" Yoshi asks wanting to laugh.

Rosalina stands to her feet giving Mario some breathing room.

"Your fine Yoshi we're finished here; see you later Mario." Rosalina says making her way down to the beach where a few of the other cheerleaders swim.

Both Yoshi and Mario glance at one another for a few moments.

"What was that all about?" Yoshi asks.

"Quite honestly your guess is as good as mine." Mario replies.

"You coming in to watch the game?"

Mario stands to his feet following Yoshi into the hotel to see how his brothers Dashers are fairing.

**Lava Refineries **

Some time has passed and the game is now in the 4th quarter with the Legends leading 38 to 5. Sitting back on the sofa is the Lombax Ratchet. Nearby is Paratroopa who stands off to the side watching as well.

"Sucks to be the Mushroom Dashers right about now, or any of the teams who have lost in the opener. After this game is over we had better get some shut eye, because we have to be at the practice facility at 6: A.M. In the morning tomorrow." Ratchet informs.

Paratroopa shakes his head agreeing, it's no doubt that 1-0 feels pretty good. The turtle truly believes the Reindeer can go the whole way, with all their dedication and hard work why not?

"Would either of you like a soda?"

Both look over at the kitchen entrance seeing Toad leaning up against the left side of the wall. Both agree to his offer; he returns into the kitchen afterward. Looking onto the T.V. Screen Ratchet watches Fox catch a 35 yard touchdown pass from Luigi.

"Bout time, it's a bit to late now; there is only a minute twenty four left."

**Hyrule**

The Mushroom Dashers fail on their two point conversion. With close to just a minute left in the game and being down by now 12 to 38 they decide not to kick an onside but just squib kick it instead. Link does not come back into the game; taking his place is the backup QB. The Legends milk out the rest of the clock with two runs and a QB knee. At this time players from both teams come out onto the field greeting one another.

"You have one heck of an arm, you're my new idol." Luigi says jokingly to Link who shakes hands with him.

"I won't say your team is completely horrible, you just have a lot to work on; as do we." Link replies.

After saying a few more words both head their separate ways; Luigi finds Peach over on the Legends sideline embracing her in a hug.

"It's good to see you Princess, how have you been; do you miss the Mushroom kingdom any?" Luigi asks.

She breaks the hug brushing dust off her skirt.

"In some ways I do, but overall I'm really enjoying myself. Zelda has been very kind and has made me feel at home, so I'll be just fine."

Exchanging a few more words he gives her a final hug returning to the locker room where he and his team will prepare to leave out on the team space ship to return to Cool cool mountain.

**To Be Continue **


	11. Week Two Battles

**Galaxy Ball**

**CHP9: Week two battles**

A few days have past since the Monday night game bringing it to one day before game 2. All teams prepare themselves for game two coming in just a day. Fortred along with his team of experts have not yet paid any money to that of Cosbo. They were given 8 months to do so, which is why they will stretch it out as long as they can. So far the event has pulled in more than first expected, but it'll take a lot more to get them out of the danger zone.

"For those of you tuning in welcome back to the galaxy wide news station, I'm Kenn Divs and at my side is Kara. We'll start today with the new event being hosted by Fortred, and boy has it been good so far."

"I couldn't agree more, some of these teams don't look too bad given the circumstances. Three teams that are very impressive to me one game in are the Blood Hounds, Speed Dodgers, and Legends. The Hounds look like they may posses the best defense in this league comparable with the Dragons, while both the SP Dodgers and Legends hold a lot of offensive power." Kara tells.

**Big Blue**

Silver jogs around in the stadium alone listening to music; it is the team's day off from practice but he decided to come anyway. Being 0-1 isn't exactly what he or the team prepared for, somehow they need to build momentum and get on a winning course. Going through several more laps he comes to a stop making his way to the locker room and showering. Once done he dries off exiting the locker room but is startled running into Blaze the cat just outside the stadium.

"What are you doing here?" Silver asks scratching his head.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I think I might have an idea why. Pull yourself together it was just one loss. You should be out with the rest of the guys relaxing."

Silver looks down at her not knowing what to say, how did she know what was on his mind. Regardless of that he'd rather not talk about it thinking up a way to loose her.

"Nice talking Blaze, but I gotta go."

Before she can reply he takes off out of sight down a hill, trying to find a place where he can clear his head.

**Corneria**

Another two players have been brought in to improve the team. Cornerback Lucario along with 6'6 ft Eloshi Wide receiver from Yoshi's island. Both were selected by the team president to help the team amp up it's already decent squad. All players have been called into the meeting room by the head coach.

"Listen I know we suffered a horrendous loss against the Blood Hounds at home, but I need you all to keep your heads together and prepare for the Bleach Bros. We'll be heading out to Dreamland for that game; I hope all of you have been watching the tape on them carefully. I need you all to rally around Garldo, he'll be the Quarter Back until Falco is up and ready to go, which should be by the 4th game of the season."

Many roll their eyes adding on side comments, if this is their answer to the backup QB position they're looking at possibly starting 0-4! Getting everyone's attention, the two new players are introduced to the rest of the team.

"I want you all suited up and out on the practice field ASAP."

The players are dismissed to head off to the locker room except for the new players who're taken into the main office to sign some papers. Already out on the field sitting on the sideline alone, the wind blows his feathers off to the side. Looking up into the empty stands, for the first time he truly realizes how massive this place is. Anger as well as shame build within him; he let his team down, why didn't he see the Mlob coming at his blindside! If only his ankle could heal faster; of course if they were in the playoffs there's no way he'd sit.

"Mind if I have a seat next to you?"

Hearing the familiar voice he shakes his head inviting the individual to sit.

"So is it getting any better, how long until you think you'll be ready to play again?"

Looking her in the face he can see the concern for him reflecting. Of all his associates Katt is the only one who ever gives him butterflies. Reflecting on the fact, it isn't a bad thing.

"It gets better day by day, I should be ready soon. Most likely sooner than what the medical staff are saying."

They sit together for awhile before the players take to the field, which is when Katt decides to leave.

**Hyrule**

Sitting on the top of a hill under a tree watching the sunset over the mountain tops is Link along with both Hena and Princess Peach. Not much remains in the basket they brought for the picnic, apart from that it has been a very enjoyable evening.

"It sure feels good to just relax, all that working out in camp still has me a bit sore." Link tells stretching out his arms.

Out in the distance a large group of birds pass by, sometimes it's a mystery where they all go. But what still amazes him even more is the many galaxies out there; he had no idea there could be that much life outside of this planet. The Hylian tries not to think about it too much, after all he's been doing too much of that as of late. Being tapped on the shoulder he comes out of his thoughts back to reality.

"So what do your colleague's back in Ordon village think of you taking part in all this? I'd imagine it's a lot for them to take in." Hena asks.

Sitting back while grinning out of nowhere a flower blows by landing on the tip of his nose. Both ladies laugh at the expression on his face; he takes it off watching the wind blow it away out of sight.

"Honestly I didn't give them all the details, such as the games being played away from the stadium here in Hyrule; are located in different worlds. Even if I did tell them, most of them wouldn't believe it."

Peach moves over next to Link resting her head on his shoulder; Hena does the same on his opposite shoulder. Leaning up against the tree the three of them watch as the sun goes down.

With the passing of the night another day goes by bringing up the 2nd game of the season. It is just moments away before the kickoff to the starting games.

**Venom**

The Bloodhounds have won the coin toss, but choose to differ. The broadcast for the game is 76 degrees with partly cloudy skies. While the Bloodhounds stand at 1-0 the mushroom Dashers are just the opposite; both ready themselves for the showdown. The ball is kicked off to the Dashers rolling out of bounds at the 34. Stepping onto the field, Luigi readies himself for the opening drive.

"Well let's see what this offence can put together here, last week against the Legends they really struggled." A commentator tells.

Receiving the snap, Luigi hands off to Wario who picks up four yards before being stopped. On 2nd down out of play action Luigi throws a strike to Lorph his Tight end getting them to the 45 of the Bloodhounds. The crowds disapproval can be felt.

"Good job up front, keep double teaming Dedede. Good thing we had tape to prepare for this guy." Luigi says.

Taking the snap on first down, the ball is thrown to Fox who makes the catch being taken down after a gain of Six. On 2nd down Luigi hands to Wario, who rips through the line but is wrapped up by his waste being taken down by King Dedede. There is no gain on the play. On 3rd and 6 Luigi steps back in shotgun taking the snap moving back. Surveying the field, at the corner of his eye Dedede powers his way past the blockers. Stepping up he throws to Relik on a slant only to have the ball go right through his hands. The drop brings up 4th down, which brings on the punting unit as the Mushroom Dashers decide not to try and kick a field goal.

"Well now it's the offence of the Bloodhounds who need to answer the call to the stop by their D."

The ball is kicked off to the hounds with the returner calling for a fair catch back at the nine. After some moments Wolf O'Donnell picks up his helmet heading out onto the field. Something that he notices instantly is the crowd noise, it was much louder back in Corneria a week ago.

"Blue 40, red strips, red strips." Wolf yells to audible the play.

Standing back in shot gun Wolf receives the snap quickly dumping off to dry bones. Bones picks up eight moving the squad up some. On 2nd down out of play action, Wolf zips one to WR Walsh who picks up fifteen. The offence moves up to the 32 yard line.

"Twilight, twilight, J sug streaks." Wolf says changing the play on the line.

Taking the snap ripping through the line is the middle linebacker who smashes into Wolf fortunately getting rid of the ball throwing it out of bounds.

"You're goanna have to be a lot faster than that. What do you run, a 6',8?" Wolf asks trying to get into the head of his opponent.

Stepping back under center Wolf looks over the defense deciding to burn the team's first timeout. Jogging over to the sideline he steps next to the head coach.

"Sorry I had to get rid of one so quick, their D was showing an entirely new look I've never seen."

The two go over a few things just as he returns to the field afterward. Stepping into shotgun, he takes the snap throwing a quick strike to Boshi who picks up six being tackled on the spot. Hurrying Wolf takes the Snap moving around in the pocket buying time. Stepping up throwing across his body the ball is caught down at the 22 by his tight end Zerk.

Distance away within his main headquarters Fortred gives another press conference. He talks to the press informing all viewers that some of his most skilled professional teams will appear on the schedule in some of the 16 team leagues schedule/games, to test their level of skill. The teams chosen for this were selected at random.

**Yoshi's Island**

The Hammerheads now come out for their 2nd drive being down 3 not putting up any points starting the game. Taking the snap at the 20 yard line Jak throws a screen pass to Daxtor who picks up seven yards being taken down by his ankle.

"Booster zets, chopz, chopz." Jak yells out.

Taking the snap he moves to his right stalling. Stepping up he launches one to Gloshi who makes the catch at the 46 pulling his way up to the 49.

"Good pickup guys, lets continue and finish this time." Jak tells.

On first the ball is dumped off to Hammer bro who takes it up the left side only gaining three. On 2nd down the ball this time is handed off to Hammer bro who takes it straight up the middle. They're only able to pick up four. On 3rd down Jak fakes the handoff to Hammer bro running out to his left. Making a quick decision he throws one for Daxtor who can't quite pull it in. This brings up fourth down, but the fact the offence doesn't step off the field brings tension to much of the audience.

"By the looks of it, the Hammerheads have decided to go for it; a pretty gutsy call if you ask me."

Jak steps back into shotgun shouting out for particular blocks noticing the defensive scheme. The snap is low falling at his feet! He quickly picks up the football moving around while observing the field. On the run he throws having the ball caught by Gloshi who is stopped and dropped at the 23. The fans cheer showing their enjoyment.

"Finally we're seeming to look sharp, hopefully we'll continue to improve and grow as the season progresses." The offensive coordinator tells.

"I'm sure we will, the loss a week ago only has brought these group of guys closer together. Losing by 3 or less is always tough to swallow." The head coach replies.

Standing on the 23 of the Golden Knights, Jak takes the snap throwing at Walter who catches the ball turning up field getting tackled at the 12. Moving up the spot Jak pulls his team into a huddle.

"They seem to be playing soft coverage, Pbots49 should get us six here. Keep your eyes open, I could be going to any of you."

Getting into their positions Jak takes the snap zipping one intended for Daxtor but almost has it intercepted. The play brings up 3rd down; Jak works out of shotgun giving himself some room. Signaling for the snap he gets it, stepping back somewhat. Throwing to the corner of the end zone Gloshi goes up and brings it down for a Hammerhead touchdown! The field goal unit comes on for the extra point attempt. The snap hold and kick are good putting the score Hammerheads 7, Golden Knights 3.

"That was a good looking drive the Hammerheads put together, my only concern for them thus far is some of the drops by Daxter and Walter. A few of those cost them a win last week in Cloud Spires. Good thing Gloshi the dino is picking up their slack." A commentator tells.

The ball is kicked off to the Golden Knights who don't have a chance to return the ball seeing as it is kicked out of the back of the end zone. Stepping out onto the field Ike looks over his armband at a certain set of plays. On first down Ike hands off to fly guy who looses 3 yards. Taking the snap he throws to WR Kaed across the middle picking up 17 yards. They move up to the 34 yard line with a first down.

"Watch for their rotations, they're good at disguising." Ike informs his teammates.

The ball is handed off to shy guy who is taken down loosing six this time. It's true that Ike feels sorry for the little dude, he wonders why their owner drafted him. It seems everyone except the man upstairs knows this was a poor decision. Taking the snap on 2nd Ike moves to his right throwing across the middle, this time it's caught by Skrunk who picks up 13.

**Dream Land **

Time passes bringing all games somewhere near the end of the 3rd quarter. The score stands at 28 Bleach Bros, 0 Lylat birds. On the Sideline the injured Falco exchanges a few words with Coco Bandicoot. It's true he's unable to play, but he decided to fly out with the team. The Birds threaten standing on the eight yard line of the Bleach Bros. Garldo takes the snap on 2nd and goal throwing a pass off target intended for Redy the red Yoshi. The incompletion brings up 3rd and goal. Receiving the ball he fakes the handoff to Tiny Tiger running out to his left he throws across his body having the ball caught/intercepted by the Corner who takes it out running the other way. He takes it all the way to the twenty on the other side of the field before being taken down.

"Yet another bad pass thrown by Garldo, he could have dumped that off to Tiny or Knuckles, both were open near the two yard line."

Waluigi Steps out onto the 20 of the Lylat birds, receiving the snap throwing up the left sideline, Frank the iguana pulls it down picking up 11. Moving down to the spot they get the play off quickly throwing the ball out to Vector the Croc who gets trucked by the new signed Lucario having the ball popped out. Charizard leaps up intercepting the ball running forward while knocking over a few offensive players.

"Charizard has room, he cuts back looking for some blocks which are there. BREAKING THOURGH HE'S GOT A HOLE! He might go ALL THE WAY!"

Running at top speed he travels down the sideline not ever looking back, the only thing on his mind is to score. Diving into the end zone he does just that giving the Lylat Birds their first points of the game.

**Hyrule **

The 4th quarter has just begun with the score sitting at 45 Legends to 6 Seals. The Legends have the ball at their own 35. On 3rd and seven Link hands off to Crunch who breaks through a hole up the middle picking up a surprising 16 yards. They move up to the 49 of the Seals. Crash sits on the sideline grasping his Gatorade, hoping they don't score yet again. This team seems to be almost unstoppable, it's hard to score against them as it is to stop them.

"Blue twenty, seck, seck, flares on three."

Signaling for the ball he receives it faking the handoff to Crunch stepping up in the pocket. He throws a bullet over the middle but can't quiet hook up with King Boo over throwing him.

"Right there Link again showed his magnificent arm strength; it's funny to see him miss one for a moment there I thought he was a machine." A commentator says.

Taking the snap on 2nd down Link rolls out giving himself some room. Looking down field he steps up launching one deep into the end zone. Making a sliding catch is none other than Banjo!

"Touchdown Legends you've got to be kidding me! Two home games in a row and it looks like they'll be starting 0-2. The Seals are goanna have a long week after this one. Wow Link's 4th touchdown pass of the night."

The kicker comes in to make it 52 to 6. Standing over on the sideline something begins to grow inside that of princess Peach. The desire for the hero of time builds, scaring her but in a good way.

After some time all games come to a close leaving only the Sunday night game/ Speedsters vs. Ultra Bros and the Monday Night game/ Speed Dodgers vs. The Reindeers to be played. 

**To Be Continue **


	12. Double Header

**Galaxy Ball**

**CHP 10: Double Heade**

The weather within Big Blue is fair sitting at 62 degrees, the opening home game for the Speedsters is a complete sell out; though they're 0-1 at the moment there is plenty of time to turn that around starting tonight. Some within the stands order cotton candy while others obtain drinks and souvenirs. The opposing team coming in does not only have an opposite record of the home team, but is also a division opponent! All games are important, but winning the division battles is probably the most crucial when talking playoffs.

"For all tuning in get ready for a good one; this may not be an offensive fire house on either side of the ball, but it should be a good one. Some players to take notice of are Defensiveback Petey Piranha, runningback Bio Rex and runningback Storm the Albatross."

Down on the field players from both teams warm up stretching out getting their bodies and minds ready for what will be a grind. Over near the Ultra bro's sideline Mario warms up throwing a few passes out to a few of his receivers running fade routes.

"Tell me Silver how will you and this offence of the Speedsters attack the D of the Bro's? Is there any particular holes and or weaknesses you've studied from the tape?" A sports reports asks the hedgehog near the home team's sideline.

Not answering right away he gives the question some thought, trying to remember his film session from the past Wednesday.

"It's still early so there is a lot that we don't know about this defensive unit; but looking over the tape we'll have to get rid of the ball quickly. If that may be quick slants or screens, it's the best way to slow down what appears to be a good pass rush they possess. But as I said before they've only played one game just as us; we'll see if it's as good as it looks." He replies with a forged smile.

Silver isn't much for interviews; all that is on his mind is to get win number one.

"Thanks for your time Silver and good luck."

Nodding the hedgehog walks over having a seat on the bench next to t his offensive linemen. He was one of the first in the building and had completed his warm-ups some time ago. With the passing of a few minutes four players from each team come to the middle of the field for the coin toss. The away team wins the toss electing to receive.

"Once we get out there, lets start strong and try and put them away early; from what I've seen I'd say we match up good against these guys." Mario speaks with his offence.

With the special teams players from both sides getting in their set positions the ball is kicked off to the Ultra Bro's who bring it out to about the 28 before being stopped. At this time Mario takes off his cap setting it off to the side putting on his helmet.

"Well it looks like Mario and his crew are ready; let's see if he lives up to his nickname super Mario. This offence had much success last week moving the ball between the hashes, we'll see if that continues tonight."

"We indeed shall Fred, but I'm anxious to see how the Ultra Bro's perform when playing away from their home stadium."

Down on the field the Bro's lineup in a two tightend set; taking the snap Mario slips but manages to hand the ball off to Storm who gains nothing. On 2nd down the team lines up in a similar formation; receiving the ball Mario fakes the hand off to Storm rolling out being chased down he is sacked for a loss of nine! The crowds within the stands cheer loud showing their appreciation. He is helped up by one of his players.

"Mamma mia, we need to get going; being down on their home turf is not how we want to start this thing off."

Now on their own 19 Mario steps back in shotgun, signaling for the ball he receivers it stepping back observing the field. Looking to throw a defender smashes into Mario just as he releases the ball. A defender steps in front of Blermz the intended receiver intercepting the pass up near the 40 being down at the 23! The fans go wild cheering very pleased on how the game has started out. Pulling off his chin strap Mario jogs over to the sideline shaking his head not happy with the line up front.

"That was one ugly opener for the visitors, I'm sure they'll have adjustments for their next drive."

Stepping in under center at the 23 Silver sends a man in motion receiving the ball he runs to his left spinning away from Petey Piranha and another defender running forward for ten yards before sliding. The audience applaud the play hoping for six. Now on the 13 of the Ultra Bros Silver steps back into shotgun.

"Orange 42, orange 42, zeps crank het hit." Silver yells out audibling a few players routes.

Receiving the ball Silver steps back rolling to his right throwing across his body having it caught by Charmy Bee for a touchdown! Beginning to celebrate everyone becomes quite seeing as a flag has been thrown.

"Holding offence number 16, ten yard penalty replay 1st down."

The penalty pushes them back behind the 20 negating the touchdown. On first and twenty Silver receivers the ball moving around a bit he throws a strike across the middle to the RB Bio Rex who catches the ball down near the 15. Trucking and knocking over a few players he powers his way into the end zone spiking the ball. This time there is no flag giving the home team a 6 point lead for the moment. The special team units come on knocking the extra point through making it a seven point game.

"They may not have had to drive the length of the field, but that's what you call taking advantage of good field position." A commentator tells.

The ball again is kicked off to the Ultra Bros with their return man catching it around the ten running at full speed up field. With a clear path he breaks through making his way up to the 50 where he is stood up and the ball comes loose!

"Oh this will be interesting to see who has this ball, I'm sure that ball might be switching hands under that pile. If the Speedsters come up with this, the Bros will find themselves in a very horrendous start to this game."

After some moments the refs signal the Speedsters have the ball and the ball will be placed on the 49 of the Ultra Bros. The fans again show their appreciation for the great start yelling at the tops of their lungs.

"You gotta be kiddin me, wow talk about bad luck," Mario looks down on shy guy patting him on the shoulder pad, "Don't worry we've got plenty of time; this quarter along with three others. Remember we must fight all 60 minutes."

On 1st down the Speedsters start off with two RB's in the backfield. Taking the snap Silver hands off to Bio Rex who finds a whole up the middle running forward at full speed picking up 17. The freesafety is the one to bring him down. Now on the 32 Silver quickly takes the snap again throwing to Kedgh his Tightend who picks up nine. On 2nd the ball is handed off to Bio Rex who takes the ball down to the 19. With a new set of downs Silver steps into shotgun looking over the defense and making a few audibles. Looking forward he realizes the play clock is almost at zero so he uses the team's first timeout. Walking over to the sideline he lifts his helmet picking up his water bottle.

"Good stuff out there Silver, the offensive unit is executing a lot better than it did last week against the Speed Dodgers."

Silver just nods taking a sip trying to stay hydrated stepping back out onto the field. On 1st down the ball is handed to Bio Rex who picks up four. Out of play action Silver rolls out throwing to Paratroopa who catches the ball but has it knocked out being buried into the turf by a linebacker, making the pass incomplete. On 3rd down Silver receivers the snap throwing across the middle having the ball bounce right off the hands of Kedgh his TE almost having it intercepted. The in completion brings up 4th down, with the field goal unit coming out.

"This is what the Ultra Bros needed, they can't afford to go down 14 this early in the game."

The Speedsters are successful adding to their lead putting the score at 10 to 0. The ball again is kicked off to the Ultra Bros but this time the returner takes a knee in the endzone. Coming out onto the field the Bros begin again on the 20. Receiving the ball Mario buys time stepping up throwing up field hitting Yoshi in stride who makes a diving catch. The team moves up to the 45. With a new fresh set of downs, they work out of a two tightend set. Taking the snap he steps back throwing to the sideline having it caught by the TE Rosmill for a gain of five.

"Good stuff guys, lets keep it up." Mario tells.

Getting in place the ball is snapped to Mario who moves around, stepping up he launches one deep for Yoshi but the pass falls incomplete. Aside from that a flag is thrown on the play.

"Pass interference offence number 13, ten yard penalty replay 2nd down."

Looking over the replay it's obvious the Dino wasn't going to catch the ball stretching it's tongue out wrapping around the defenders wrist pulling him away from the ball; which is why the flag was thrown. Moving back to the 30 Mario works out of shotgun throwing a screen pass to Shy guy who picks up eight. On 3rd down Mario is rushed running out to his left throwing a bullet to his receiver Trilk who has the ball knocked from his grasp being doubled. Players from both sides step off the field with the punting units taking the field.

"We have to get it going some time; if we don't we might be out of this sooner than later." Yoshi complains.

"Don't worry we will, when we leave this building tonight I guarantee we'll be 2-0." Mario replies trying to build confidence.

Having the ball kicked off to them the Speedsters call for a fair catch at their 28. Back on the field the home team begins the drive with a handoff to Bio Rex who gains 2. On 2nd Silver roles out throwing a strike into the chest of Kedgh who picks up 7. On 3rd the ball is again handed off to Bio Rex who breaks through the line taking it up to the 46.

"Green 87, telts telts." Silver yells out standing back in shotgun.

He hands the ball off to Bio Rex only to have Petey Piranha and a linebacker come in unblocked taking him down for a loss of six. Obviously he read the coverage wrong, he knew it would have done him some good had he worked harder on his film study. Aside from that the D did a great job disguising their blitz. Faking the Handoff to Bio Rex He pitches out to Goomba who catches the ball in his mouth gaining only 2. On 3rd Silver stands back in Shotgun receiving the snap he throws at that of a wide open Charmy Bee but has the ball batted down at the line.

"The Ultra Bros should feel lucky, had Silver got this play off this would have went for a big play, possibly a touchdown."

"I have to agree with you, looking over the replay Charmy had nothing but green grass in front of him."

The ball is kicked off to the Ultra Bros who take it out of the endzone only getting up to the 10 yard line being tackled. Stepping out onto the field on 1st the ball is handed off to Storm who gains nothing. On 2nd Mario pitches to Yoshi on a receiver screen picking up 6 yards. On 3rd Mario gets the ball stepping back observing the field. Stepping up he connects with Blermz on a fade rout who dodges a defender picking up a few extra yards. The offence moves up to the 26 moving the chains. On 1st he hands off to storm just as a flag is thrown with the RB being tripped up.

"Offside defense number 68, five yard penalty still first down."

Clapping Mario along with the rest of the unit move up to the new spot. Moving out he throws a slant to TE Rosmill who gains 11. Moving up to the spot the ball is thrown to Trilk on a curl rout picking up 7. Moving to the Spot with the ball in hand he dodges a defender throwing one up down field having the ball caught by Yoshi on the 30 of the Speedsters.

"Oh my the Bros are looking more like they did last week back at home. Maybe they're finally turning up the heat."

Moving up to the new spot on 1st they go with playaction with Mario rolling out. The defense comes with a heavy blitz. As he is hit Mario gets the pass off to Kej who takes the ball down to the 15.

"Talk about a full house blitz that was close." Mario says rubbing the side of his helmet.

With a new set of downs Mario drops back winging one out to Yoshi over throwing him in the corner of the endzone. On 2nd he looks for Yoshi again but is well covered looking to his 2nd option he throws at Blermz watching the ball bounce right off his finger tips. On 3rd the D comes with pressure causing Mario to throw the ball away out of the back of the endzone. Heading over toward the sideline the field goal unit comes on.

"Not bad boys, keep your heads up we'll get six next time." The head coach tells high fiving players.

The field goal kicker kicks it straight up the middle putting the score at 7 Speedsters 3 Ultra Bros.

**Cool cool mountain**

A newly opened Restaurant just days ago has attracted a lot of attention as well as customers; not just for the food but the view as well as service. Entering side by side is Daisy along with Luigi; the two are escorted and seated near a window. Looking outside the window it snows, just as if it were a winter wonderland. The younger brother of Mario wears a pair of black slacks along with a jacket to match it with a white under shirt. Looking away from the window he turns his attention back to Daisy who wears a blue dress and blue bow tie in her hair along with matching gloves that stretch out up near her elbows. Looking each other in the eyes, they find themselves frozen in eachother. After a few moments Daisy giggles finally looking away.

"Hey.. um Daisy can I.. ah tell you something?" Luigi asks sounding nervous.

Glaring at him she smiles seductively; leaning forward she messes with the straw within her glass of water. Part of her enjoys this, knowing the hairs on his back must be standing.

"Sure go ahead, I'm listening." She says crossing one leg over the other.

"You're very beautiful tonight.. well that may have came out wrong, I meant cute or." Luigi stops in mid sentence feeling her hand rubbing up against his leg.

"Don't say anymore, thank you. I'm glad to have some alone time with you."

Nodding sweat runs down the side of his face in reaction to her soft touch. Looking over their waitress returns asking if they're ready to order. Both take a second to look over the menu ordering. Writing everything down the waitress leaves heading back into the kitchen. Just than Luigi's phone vibrates in his pocket; pulling it out the name which shows up is that of Fox Mccloud. Attempting to answer it Daisy pulls the phone from him.

"I don't think so, you're on a date with me; this is our moment to spend more time with each other, anything related to football will have to wait."

Handing the phone back to Luigi he turns it off placing it back within his pocket. He may not say it but he loves how she takes control of situations; she's the type of women who gets what she wants.

Over an hour passes before they finally exit the restaurant. Outside awaiting them is a cab provided by the team facility. The two are quick to get in not trying to stand out in the cold snowy weather. The driver takes them to that of where Daisy along with the rest of the cheerleaders stay. Stepping out of the vehicle Luigi wraps his arm around hers walking her up to the front door.

"I had a good time, thanks. Would you like to come in for a moment?" Daisy asks.

Scratching his head he looks out near the cab.

"I probably should be going I don't want to keep the driver waiting."

Not arguing she understands, but the two find themselves in yet another awkward moment staring at one another. Just as he is about to step away Daisy puts a hand to his face bringing her lips to his. The first is more of a peck, but she deepens it just as Luigi wraps his arms around her. Locking lips he opens his mouth just as her tongue enters. After a few more moments she breaks the kiss looking him up in the eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" She asks rubbing both hands over his chest.

Smiling he opens the door leading them both in. Once inside she takes off his jacket throwing it off to the side. Kicking off her high heels the two begin kissing passionately. Lifting her up with their lips still locked Luigi carries her over to a nearby couch. Falling back she sits on top of him planting kisses around his neck and lips.

"So Daisy how'd your date gggoo.. oh!"

Hopping up off Luigi Daisy blushes looking over at both Sarah and Chelsea. Wow they picked the wrong time to walk in on her!

"I guess I should be going; see you later Daisy." Luigi says getting up as fast as he can picking up his jacket and walking out the front door.

"Don't even say a word, I'll tell you about it later." Daisy tells.

Stepping off the premises Luigi enters into the back seat of the cab.

"So would you like to return to your current residence, or somewhere else?" the driver asks.

Luigi informs him there are some things he has left to do back at the stadium, choosing to go there. The driver does just that getting him there in no time. Stepping out of the vehicle he uses a key card to enter into the building. Walking down a few long hallways Luigi enters into the lounge where a few players sit around a TV having some drinks.

"What happened with you not answering your phone earlier? Where were you anyhow?" Lorph asks.

"Sorry about that I was in the middle of something."

Thinking back on the evening brings a smile to his face, there is something special about being around Daisy. Looking up at the T.V. Luigi's eyes narrow seeing as Silver the Hedgehog takes a knee beating the Ultra Bros 27 to 13. It's no secret he'd rather be in his brother's shoes with a 1-1 record instead of the Dashers 0-2 start. Luigi takes a seat next to Fox going over the play book.

With the passing of the night and several hours brings up Monday Night Football between the Reindeers and Speed Dodgers. Both teams enter into the game 1-0. Amongst the sports experts it is split down the middle between which team will win the game. With the ending of the coin toss the Visitor team Reindeers win the toss electing to receive.

"for all of you watching at home, get ready for a different type showing here tonight than that of last nights game. Prepare for an offensive showing on both sides of the ball."

With the ball being kicked off, the Reindeers will begin at the 24. Putting on his helmet Ratchet is energized ready to begin running out onto the field.

"Alright guys lets show them what our business is all about, I'm ready to put up some points!" He yells out energized.

On 1st down the snap is fumbled by Ratchet who just falls on top of it for a loss of four. On 2nd the ball is handed off to Paratroopa who gets nothing. Shaking his head Ratchet takes his team into a huddle.

"Look I'm not sure what's up with the play calling on the sideline, but lets be real this team isn't built to run the ball. If we pick up this first we'll be running no huddle." Ratchet tells breaking the huddle.

Getting back into their positions Ratchet calls out what he is seeing from the defense, using a few hand signals to audible. Getting the snap he steps back throwing as he is hit connecting with Speedol on a cross rout. The receiver picks up 13 but is 1 yard short of the 1st. The punting unit comes on sending the ball over to the 32 of the SP Dodgers where a fair catch is made.

"Whelp our D did it's job, now it's time for us to go out there and produce." Sonic says cracking his knuckles.

Getting onto the field on 1st Sonic rolls out with incredible speed seeing open grass to his left he runs it himself! With much speed he picks up 48 on the play!

"Wow what a run by Sonic the hedgehog; that there shows why he is the fastest individual in this league. That is completely amazing!"

The fans within the stands can't contain their excitement amazed by the little guy, what an unbelievable play! Smiling Sonic performs a dance ending with a back flip as a way of celebrating. This gets the fans even louder energizing the entire stadium. Now on the twenty the ball is handed off to Samurai Goroh who gets only 1. On 2nd Sonic rolls out bringing almost all the defense with him looking back over to his left he zips one into the endzone where it is caught by Shadow for a touchdown!

"Wow what a play, how are they goanna play this guy; rolling to his left he brought the entire defense with him leaving Shadow completely open with no one in fifteen yards of him. Did you see how quickly Shadow got into the endzone! This is looking like a track meet!"

The field goal unit comes out kicking the extra point making it a 7 point lead. Sitting on the sideline Ratchet can't believe what he just saw; they look almost unstoppable on offence. He and his team are goanna have to put up some points, if they're going to have a chance of winning. The ball is kicked off to the Reindeer with their returner getting up to the 24. Putting back on his helmet Ratchet steps back onto the field.

"You have to wonder what goes through the mind of Ratchet after just watching how easily his defense was scored on. He'll need to stay calm and take it one play at a time." A commentator tells.

On 1st Ratchet steps back throwing a strike to Toad who is tackled at the 35 gaining 11. Moving up to the spot he quickly gets the play off rolling to his right and throwing to Tigz his tightend who picks up another 1st being taken down at the 49.

"Good job boys keep it up." The offensive coordinator claps on the sideline.

With a new set of downs Ratchet throws a screen pass to RB Paratroopa who runs forward picking up 14 and taken down at the 37 of the Speed Dodgers. Not wasting time they get up to the line. Receiving the ball Ratchet throws over to his left having the ball bounce right off the chest of Speedol. On 2nd he takes the snap dropping back, punt faking he steps up launching one deep! Leaping up and coming down with it is Rick Wheeler at the 2 yard line.

"Now that was a good looking play, Ratchet got the safety to bite with that punt fake."

Moving down to the spot Ratchet again takes the snap zipping one in to that of Clank for a touchdown! The home crowd stands booing the score of the Reindeers. The extra point is put through making it a tie ball game. After a short break the ball is kicked off to the SP Dodgers who get a decent gain bringing it up to the 30. On 1st Sonic throws a quick pass to Tibeo who gains 5. Receiving the ball he drops back throwing to WR Bram who can't pull it in bringing up 3rd and 5. Stepping back in shotgun he receives the snap looking in the direction of Dimz; turning away from him he steps up gunning one deep!

"Shadow's got a step and he's.. got it! Wow what break away speed touchdown 65 yards!"

But down on the field a flag has been thrown, in the area on the line. The ref comes out calling for offensive holding on the right tackle, taking away the TD along with ten yards and the down must be played again.

"Talk about a bad time to hold; man this Shadow is something else he did a great job selling the cross rout before taking it out deep. Had the ball been thrown even a bit shorter this ball would have been intercepted; the safety and corner didn't play bad D it's just hard to keep up with this guy's speed."

Now on 3rd and 15 Sonic still works out of shotgun receiving the snap the blitz comes. Having to get rid of it quick he is hit as the ball is thrown.

"And Sonic's pass is intercepted! Joe lounh may go the distance.. and he does Touchdown Reindeers!"

The fans show their distaste booing loudly, it is almost ear piercing. Shaking her pomp over on the Home team sideline Amy Rose can't believe what just happened.

"You wanna know how to stop this high powered offence Lee; the Reindeers just showed us how to get it done. Blitzing is the answer, from what I've seen from Sonic in training camp up till now is his one weakness is when under pressure he becomes very inaccurate. But if you're going to blitz this guy you better make sure it gets there, because if it doesn't I guarantee you he'll run for a touchdown nine times out of ten." A commentator tells.

Walking over to the sideline Sonic shakes his head watching as the extra point is put through and his team goes down 7. Again the ball is kicked off to the SP Dodgers this time getting it up to the 21. Walking out onto the field Sonic takes his team into a huddle.

"Sorry about that one guys, that was totally on me I should have thrown that ball away. We'll begin this drive with a four receiver set one RB in the backfield; Lets try and slow down their pass rush."

Informing them of the first plays that will be ran on the drive the huddle is broken. On 1st the ball is handed off to Samurai Goroh who picks up three. Moving at a quick pace Sonic throws a pass to Shadow who runs a dig rout picking up 19. Now on the 41 Sonic steps back with the ball in hand; looking over the defense he notices they play cover 2/ two deep safeties to try and take away the deep ball. Stepping up he throws one out in front of Shadow who makes a splendid catch being hit at the same time. they gain 9 on the play taking it to the 50. Changing the play up at the line Sonic steps back into shotgun formation; taking the snap he steps up hitting Shadow in stride who runs a fade rout. The audiences stand cheering as Shadow is taken down at the 24 yard line picking up 26 on the play!

"Wow how explosive is this combination from Sonic to Shadow, the last three passes have been to him for big plays! These two are fun to watch; even with their safeties playing back deep Shadow is able to find the open zone."

Walking up to the new spot on 1st Sonic pitches out to Samurai Goroh who looses a yard as the Reindeer bring a blitz. With their next play the hedgehog rolls out to his right throwing to Tibeo who picks up 8. On 3rd he dumps off to Samurai Goroh who runs forward being taken down at the 12. With another 1st Sonic stands under center throwing for Bram who catches it for a TD!

"Now that's what you want to see, after throwing an interception for a touchdown he comes right back and scores. True resiliency."

With the extra point being put through it is now a tie ball game.

"They sure are a tough one aren't they," Talwyn throws her hair back looking from Ratchet and back onto the field, "That Sonic person isn't too bad."

"Yeah he isn't, I guess we have our hands full." Ratchet says winking at her putting on his helmet.

Walking away from Talwyn he makes his way over to the side of the head coach. He isn't sure why she decided to make the trip with the team going on the road; but he has no problem with it. The ball is kicked off to the Reindeers who this time only get to the 16. With his teammates at his side Ratchet takes to the field. Out of pistol formation Ratchet hands off to Paratroopa who finds an opening up the middle running for 17 yards. Being on the 33 gives them more options out of the play book. Throwing a receiver screen Toad catches the ball and with great blocks out in front of him he's gone! Just as it looks as though he might score he is caught from behind being taken down at the 14.

"Good pick up guys we're on a roll, time to punch it in again and go up a score."

Trying to catch the SP defense off guard Ratchet tries for a quick pass but has it knocked away by Big the cat. On 2nd he runs to his left throwing to Clank who has the ball go right through his hands at the 5. On 3rd the lombax works out of shotgun; receiving the snap the rush comes through bringing him down for a sack/loss of 6. Walking off the field he takes off his helmet disappointed that's all they were able to get after being in the red zone on 1st and basically goal. The field goal is good giving them a three point lead.

"Hopefully we can somehow contain this offence of their's this time around." Ratchet hopes.

On the kickoff the Speed Dodgers are able to bring it out to the 42. Coming back out onto the field Sonic couldn't be more confident. On first he drops back looking up field to see everything covered. Moving around in the pocket he punt fakes to his check down running out of the pocket and up field for a gain of 12 before he slides. Handing off to Goroh they pick up another 7 bringing it down to the 39.

"It's going to be interesting to see which team wins this game, for the most part neither side has been able to stop the other."

Still working out of shotgun Sonic receives the snap throwing a strike to Dimz his TE who picks up 11. With a flag being thrown out 15 yards is added on for unnecessary roughness. Standing now on the 13 yard line Sonic drops back stepping up and connecting with Shadow for another touchdown!

"That was pretty impressive he stuck that one in a small window! 2nd touchdown catch on the night for Shadow."

The score now stands 21 17.

The game continues on being a hard fought match through it all. Much time passes bringing the game to the 4th quarter with only 1:09 left in the game with the score sitting at 45 Speed Dodgers, 42 Reindeers. But the game is not over yet as the Reindeer have the ball on their 25 with two timeouts remaining.

"This sure has been a great one here tonight Lee; I'd say this is the best game of the season so far. We've almost seen it all in this one; I wasn't a believer of Fortred's event when first announced but games like this make you think otherwise."

"You got that right Jim, so far Sonic has thrown for over 400 yards tonight and with 22 more Ratchet will as well. Lets sit back and watch and see if the Reindeers can complete this comeback; those watching at home keep your fingers crossed this isn't over yet."

Down on the Field Ratchet works out of shotgun and at this point the crowd noise is so loud it will be hard to audible unless they use their hand signals. Taking the snap the Speed Dodgers come with a corner blitz; Ratchet gets rid of it quick connecting with Rick Wheeler who runs forward picking up 16 easy yards seeing as the D plays so far back stepping out of bounds to preserve time. Now at the 41 things begin to become a bit more intense. Receiving the snap Ratchet avoids the rush stepping up and connecting with Toad who makes a catch over the middle.

"Toad's got room and he'll be taken down at the 32 yard line of the Speed Dodgers!"

The huge gain by the offence seems to take the breath out of the audience seeing as they quiet down. The Reindeers spend their first timeout. With the next play Ratchet tries for Clank on the sideline but it falls incomplete. On 2nd out of playaction Ratchet rolls to his right throwing the ball away as the pressure gets to him. On 3rd he works out of shotgun; getting the snap he steps up avoiding the rush but is sacked by Big the cat for a loss of 8! This gets the crowd back into it bringing up 4th down. Getting up Ratchet calls the finally timeout seeing as their is only 00:28 seconds left on the clock. Huddling up Ratchet gets his team into the best play possible changing up the protection. Coming out of the huddle the crowds are at their loudest of the night.

"This is ball game right here 4th and 18, lets see just how good this team is. Win or loose the Reindeers have given the Speed Dodgers all they could swallow; this is one hell of a ball game."

Standing in shotgun sweat runs within the fur of the Lombax; he can't remember the last time he's felt this nervous. Butterflies would be an understatement. Taking the snap the D doesn't bring pressure this time just playing zone coverage. Moving around a bit he steps up launching one down the field. Everything seems to stop as the ball sails within the air traveling to its target.

"It looks as though this is over.. Oh my heavens the pass is caught by Toad down at the 5 yard line! One man to beat!"

Spinning past the defender Toad runs forward but from behind is stripped of the ball which tumbles into the endzone! Diving forward to fall on top of it he is knocked off to the side with the ball being recovered by the free safety for a touchback. Back Down field Ratchet kicks at the turf shaking his head knowing they were so close! At this point it is impossible to hear anything with the crowd noise. Ratchet takes off his helmet feeling sick to his stomach.

"Oh what a heartbreaker for the Reindeers who will fall to 1-1 and the SP Dodgers will advance to 2-0. And you can see the pain they're feeling right now."

Stepping off the field Toad cries knowing he just failed the team big time. For the moment he wishes he were dead. Sonic comes out with his offensive unit taking a knee to end the game. Ratchet steps out onto the field along with the rest of the players and coaching staff of both sides. Making his way over to Sonic he shakes hands with the competitor exchanging a few words before heading their separate ways. There is no need to give up or quit; there is a long season ahead of them all.

**To Be Continue**


	13. GFL growing popularity!

**Galaxy Ball**

**CHP 11: GFL growing popularity!**

In that of Kongo Jungle away from the stadium Donkey Kong jogs warming up for practice which will be taking place in the next hour. It has been awhile since he has done this; the particular path brings back past memories. Climbing up a tree he plucks out his favorite snack, pealing the banana he hops out of the tree landing on his feet. Right now things couldn't be going better for him, his team sits at 2-0 and he threw for a combined 508 yds as well as 5 TD's in the two games. But right now he just tries to relax clearing his mind of all distractions. But in the back of his mind is making it to the Superbowl! But that is the goal of each and every team; somehow they must dig down deep within themselves and find a way to get to the promise showdown. Hearing his voice being called from a distance he comes back to reality being approached.

"Hey how's it going DK; so did you ask your boss about those free tickets? Front row seats are just so expensive! Come on pal I'd do the same for you."

Taking a bite out of his banana DK looks at Chunky Kong who gives off a puppy face trying to get him to conceive.

"Look go talk to Diddy about this, right now I have the Ultabros defense to worry about. Coach told me to stay focused, being a quarterback is harder than it looks; it is a tough position which requires a lot of film study. You should be able to find Diddy over near the pineapple shop." DK says walking off.

Not trying to miss this golden opportunity, Chunky runs after him.

"Hey wait can you at least sign your autograph on my ball?" Chunky hands a ball and pen to DK who almost can't believe it; his facial expression confirms how shocked he is, "Well with this huge sporting event you're quickly becoming the most popular guy around."

DK can't believe this, wow is he really building his status to such a level that someone would want his autograph? Thinking about it causes him to smile, just as he signs his initials on the ball handing it back to Chunky. Receiving this the ape sprints off out of sight excited. DK just shakes his head walking in the opposite direction toward the stadium. This next match up should be an interesting one, because on the other side of the field at QB is Mario. This won't be Donkey Kong against Mario, but the Primates vs the Ultrabros; many players and coaches are a part of it as well. But it's fun to think of individual matchups. Reaching the stadium DK is a bit surprised to see a press conference being held with Willey, one of his wide receivers at the podium answering questions to sportscasters and fans. Off to the side the offensive coordinator grabs DK by his arm.

"Where in the world is Diddy Kong, he is scheduled to speak with the media in the next twenty minutes? You'll be in the next hour so go and find him."

DK does as he is told making his way back to the last place he had seen his best pal.

In that of the main galaxy sports station, the sportscasters continue to update all viewers and fans during the week leading up to the games Sunday.

**Veldin**

Within the locker room the players get suited up already able to hear the crowd noise outside which awaits their arrival. It is true they had a heartbreaking loss last Sunday but it is time for them to put that behind them and play some good football. With a few last words the team is lead out to the field by it's leader Ratchet who holds his head up high.

"Down on the field it would seem the home team has made it's way onto the field. They had a tough loss back in station square last week; a matchup which came down to the last moments."

Warming up on the other sideline is Luigi who throws to Relik getting himself ready for the 60 minute grind. It isn't long before the coin toss in which the Mushroom Dashers win electing to receive. The ball is kicked off with the Dashers bringing it up to the 32 yd line. Putting on his helmet Luigi comes out onto the field along with his offence.

"Lets hope today is the day we get our first win, we badly need this one." Luigi says a bit skeptical on even making the playoffs.

But it is just two games in, there is no need to panic just yet. On first the ball is pitched to the left to Wario who breaks one tackle but is taken down by the middle linebacker. It is a loss of 4 on the play. On 2nd the ball is handed off to Wario who takes it up the middle gaining eight. On 3rd down Luigi rolls out having the ball tipped at the line but caught by Wario who takes it up to the 50!

"What a nice play from Wario he showed very good awareness there picking up a first down. Starting the game with a three and out is never good for momentum."

With a new set of downs Luigi signals for the ball receiving it and throwing a receiver screen to Koopa. The turtle picks up another five yards. On 2nd Luigi works out of pistol formation tossing the ball off to Wario who picks up three. On 3rd he rolls out on playaction to his right, buying as much time as he can he launches one across the middle having it caught by Fox MCcloud down at the eight yard line.

"You guys are goanna have to do better than that to hold me; actually I can't be covered." Fox says tossing the ball over to a ref.

The team moves down to the new spot getting in their places. Taking the snap Luigi punt fakes to Fox throwing and hooking up with Lorph the TE for a touchdown!

"What a beautiful looking drive, if they can continue to put together consecutive drives like that they might be headed for a win. But on the other side we've got a power house with Ratchet and his squad; we all witnessed that last Monday night."

After the extra point is put through the ball shortly after is kicked off to the Reindeer with their returner taking a knee in the end zone which will start their drive at the 20 yard line.

"Very good work Fox, your rout running and hands are impressive." Luigi comments to his receiver on the sideline.

"Hey it's not just me, it takes two to complete a pass."

On 1st down Ratchet steps back avoiding some of the pressure up front. Throwing across his body he hooks up with Rick Wheeler who picks up just four. On 2nd he fakes the handoff to Paratroopa throwing a strike to Speedol who picks up seven yards.

"I dare you to throw my way Lombax; I'll take it all the way back to the house with a special spike just for you." A DB challenges him to target one of his Tight ends.

Ignoring the individual Ratchet steps up to the new spot in shotgun formation. Receiving the snap he lobs one up the sideline only to have it knocked away. On 2nd he throws a RB screen to Paratroopa who picks up four. On 3rd Ratchet is forced to scramble to his left throwing the ball away with no receivers open bringing up 4th down.

"Not a bad drive by the Reindeer, you aren't going to score every drive; a lot of credit should be given to the Dasher secondary. Not a single receiver was open on that play."

The punt unit comes out punting the ball over to the Mushroom Dashers who bring it up to the 38. Coming back out onto the field Luigi's self confidence is high, this will be a perfect opportunity for the team to build on their lead.

"We're number one, lets 'a start playing like it." Luigi says.

On 1st Luigi throws a five yard pass to Relik who picks up 12. With another 1st the ball is tossed to Wario who takes it up the left side for another eight. On 2nd and short Luigi rolls out launching one to Fox who runs a slant taking it to the 27 of the Reindeer. Moving up to the new spot all players get into their positions. The ball is handed to Wario who fumbles on the exchange but falls on top of it for a loss of six. On 3rd Luigi works out of shotgun receiving the ball. Surveying the field their is nothing down field and the pressure begins to close in on him so he dumps off to Wario who takes off picking up nine. It is not enough for the first down so the field goal unit comes on. The kick is good giving the Mushroom Dashers a 10 point lead.

**Stadium of Golden Knights**

The Bloodhounds have the ball on their own 25 3rd and 10. Receiving the snap Wolf O'Donnell hands off to dry bones but the play is blown dead.

"Delay of game offence number seven, five yard penalty replay 3rd down."

Wolf shakes his head frustrated with himself for costing his team the yards; clock management has been one of his strong points for the most part. Stepping back into shotgun he chants out a few phrases using an audible changing the play. Receiving the snap he buys some time moving around in the pocket. Stepping up he throws a strike up the left sideline only to have it go right through the hands of his receiver Walsh. The incompletion brings up 4th leaving the score still 3 to 3. Punting the ball to the golden knights the wind catches it a bit giving the home team great field position at their own 42. Putting on his helmet Ike returns back onto the field ready to work his magic.

"Alright guys lets go get some more points, my fault on our last drive we had an open receiver for a touchdown." Ike tells readying his teammates.

On 1st the ball is handed off to Fly guy who spins out of one tackle falling forward for three yards. On 2nd Ike fakes the hand off throwing for his Wide receiver Kaed who picks up 14 taking it down to the 41 of the Bloodhounds.

"What a well designed play by the knights; they had both free safeties completely fooled."

Coming up into the new spot Ike works out of shotgun, taking the snap being forced to his left with a free defender coming through unblocked he throws this one away to live for another down. In this league turnovers are vital, and they can't afford to do that especially with this field position. On 2nd he steps up throwing into double coverage intended for his receiver Miller almost has the pass intercepted. On 3rd down he again works out of shotgun checking his protections to make sure they're right he receives the snap. One of his offensive linemen is bull rushed by King Dedede being tossed to the ground. Just as he gets rid of the ball he is planted into the ground by Dedede. The ball is caught by his receiver Skrunk who gains 10 enough for the first.

"You better be quick boy cause I'm coming, I' ma knock your lights out just you wait and see." Dedede says standing over Ike.

Not wanting to get flagged he quickly steps away from Ike heading back over to his side. In a game this tight, stupid penalties are something both teams need to stay away from. With a new set of downs Ike fakes the handoff but is sacked with an MOLB coming through. The defensive play results in a loss of nine! On 2nd down he dumps off to Shy Guy who picks up six of the lost yards. On 3rd he steps back into shotgun formation receiving the snap and punt faking to Millard. But from his blind side he is taken down hard by who other than Dedede! The top defender flexes at the crowd who boos loudly. Ike is helped up by some teammates.

"Wow what a defense, from what I've seen in this 16 team league so far this is most certainly a top three defense. The Dragons may be the best but the hounds are a close 2nd."

**Hyrule**

It is the 2nd home game for the Legends on the season, they lead the Speed Dodgers 14 to 7. The Legends have the ball on their own 34 yard line with 3rd and 1. Taking the snap Link QB sneaks picking up the first down. Now on the 36 with a new fresh set of downs the ball is handed off to Crunch who powers through for six. On 2nd Link steps up throwing a spiral to Petiz his TE for fifteen yards. Moving up to the new spot the offence again is feeling it's flow. Faking the throw Link looks up field but has the pass knocked down at the line.

"This is definitely a speed team, on both their offence and defense. I wonder if the one's drafting did this purposely?" Link thinks to himself.

Getting the play from the sideline through his helmet he gets his team into the correct formation. Sending Heist in motion he receives the snap dropping back and buying time. Avoiding a free blitzer he steps up launching one down field to the corner of the end zone where Banjo out jumps the corner coming down with it for a touchdown! The civilians/fans of Hyrule go wild.

"Is this not one of the best duo's in the league, just the two of them together have five touchdowns in just three games and this one isn't even over. But I have to say this young man Link is impressive, I'd argue he's the best Quarterback by far."

Celebrating a bit Link jumps up high fiving a few of his teammates, it's no secret Banjo is his favorite target; but the rest of his core is very exceptional. Catching a glimpse with Peach she winks at him. Heading back over to the sideline the extra point is put through moving the score 21 Legends 7 Speed Dodgers. Looking in her direction again this time she blows him a kiss, giving him butterflies. Maybe she and Mario aren't seeing each other, but pursuing her if even will have to wait; he has a football game to win. But than their is Zelda; but than again she made it clear she'd only be with someone from royal blood. The ball is downed at the 12 yard line where Sonic and company will begin their drive.

"Hey keep your heads up it's still only a two score game, we put a good drive together here we're right back in it." Sonic says looking over his team especially Tibeo and Shadow.

At times like this play makers need to step up and make something happen. On 1st the ball is handed off to Samurai Goroh who picks up a yard. On 2nd the hedgehog rolls out to his left but with a Goron defender coming at him he jukes the individual running out and taking it up to the 46 yard line for a gain of 33!

"As we can see again Sonic proves why he is one of the fastest in this league. They'll need a lot more explosive plays just like that to get back in this game."

Now at the 46 Bram is sent in motion with Sonic receiving the snap and throwing to Bram who gains three. On 2nd Sonic hands off to Goroh who picks up five to the right side. On 3rd Sonic takes the snap having time to observe the field with the front holding up. Stepping up he throws a tight spiral right in front of Shadow who reaches out making the catch on a cross rout being taken down at the 38 of the Legends. Moving up to the new spot Sonic hands off to Goroh who only gets back to the line of scrimmage. On 2nd he takes the snap connecting with Tibeo for ten and another first down.

"Good stuff guys just stay focused and we'll punch this into the end zone." Sonic says with much confidence.

On 1st Sonic throws a receiver screen to Bram who gets taken down in the backfield for a loss of 2. On 2nd the ball is handed off to Goroh who pounds his way up the middle for six tough yards. On 3rd Sonic works out of shotgun receiving the snap and moving around a bit. Zipping one over to the right sideline the ball is knocked away by the corner. The play brings up 4th with the field goal unit coming on; the kick goes up but does not go through floating off to the left with it being no good!

"Are you seriously kidding, man that one bites; our D is definitely going to need to stop them if we're goanna have any chance." Sonic says shaking his head upset they came away with nothing.

Taking one more sip of his Gatorade Link puts back on his helmet making his way to his own 28. Looking over the plays on his armband he prepares for another successful drive. On first the ball is tossed to Crunch who picks up two. On 2nd Link throws a quick slant to TE Petiz who gains 7. Now on the 37 with 3rd and one Link gets the snap rolling out running and sliding for the 1st at the 42. On 1st Link works out of shotgun throwing at King Boo who can't quiet pull it in.

"You know Boo would love to have that one back, that was a perfect pass, I still can't believe he didn't catch it. Link has to be kicking himself, but than again with this lead I guess one mistake won't hurt."

Still in shotgun Link receives the snap stepping back to give himself more time. Ripping through the line is the linebacker Big the cat. Quickly releasing Link is taken down by the defender. The ball floats up being caught by Heist who gains 4. On 3rd he rolls out looking up field he punt fakes to King Boo coming back across the middle to Banjo. The honey bear takes it all the way down to the 26 yard line! The audiences go loud chanting Banjo.

"Wow this guy really is something isn't he; Banjo is tearing it up out there."

Moving up to the new spot on first Link receives the snap with a power blitz coming he zips one on the sideline with Heist making the catch at the four walking in for a touchdown! The entire Speed Dodger team is stunned by how this game has played out so far. The extra point is put through putting the score at 28 Legends, 7 Speed Dodgers.

"I must say I'm beginning to admire this Link, he is pretty darn good," Sonic puts back on his helmet, "Let's get to work guys, anything less of a TD is not good."

Walking back over to the sideline Link is congratulated by his coaches and other teammates. Somehow it feels as though this is the team of destiny, the way they have beat teams thus far it's been too easy.

"Good job Link keep it up, your work ethic is really showing up out there on the field. I can just smell that 3-0 right now." The offensive coordinator tells.

Smiling he hopes he is right, as long as the game continues the way it's been going that is exactly what will happen. The Speed Dodgers are able to get the ball up to the 22 which is where Sonic and company will begin. On first the ball is thrown to Shadow on a slant who takes it up to the 33 gaining 11. Moving up to the new spot Sonic looks over his armband going over which play he wants to go with. Informing his unit they get into their places. Taking the snap he zips one across his body to the left having it caught by Shadow at the 43 picking up ten. With another 1st they run playaction with Sonic rolling out punt faking to Tibeo bringing the safety across and launching one for Shadow who goes up for the ball being trucked by a Defensiveback and Corner losing his helmet, but still making the catch!

"Oh what a play! That is amazing, Shadow the hedgehog just showed just how strong his hands really are! Wow what a football player."

Some of the Hyrule spectators can't help but cheer amazed by the leaping ability of Shadow taking the big hit and still completing the catch! That is one to make the highlights for sure. The hedgehog is helped up by Dimz putting his helmet back on. The Speed Dodgers now stand on the 15 yard line of the Legends. The confidence within Sonic definitely builds, boy does he love throwing to Shadow; he posses great awareness, speed, quickness, hands, and great understanding of coverages knowing where to find the open zone. On first Sonic runs a dummy count which brings out a flag for a defensive player being off side giving them a 1st at the 10. Taking the snap the ball is handed to Samurai Goroh who gets nothing. On 2nd Sonic takes the snap easily avoiding the pressure with his speed throwing to the back of the end zone for Shadow who slides both feet before going out resulting in a touchdown!

"Touchdown and just like that there is still life for the SP Dodgers, it is now a two score game. That's incredible how many times Shadow was targeted in a row on that drive; you gotta give it to him, the guy knows how to get open."

Smiling Sonic's nerves begin to calm somewhat, they did what they needed to do but if they want to win they'll need some stops.

**Dreamland**

So far throughout the game neither side has been able to generate any real offence. The score sits at 6 Speedsters 3 Bleach Bros. The ball has just been punted to the Bleach Bros who call for a fair catch down at their own 7 yard line. If there is one thing that can be said about today, is that Waluigi is frustrated with the various false starts and drops by his recievers along with the blocking up front. Nothing has really worked out for them today.

"For those of you just tuning in it has been an ugly one out here in dreamland; this is the kind of football most people expected when Fortred announced this sporting event. But for the most part it has been pretty good, but I can't say the same for this game."

Stepping under center sweat runs down the side of Waluigi's head, he wonders if they can even put together one good drive. Taking the snap he throws behind Vector the Croc having it bounce off his shoulder pad falling to the ground. On 2nd the exchange from the center to Waluigi is mishandled having the snap fumbled Waluigi just falls on top of it for a loss of three moving them back to the 4. Cursing under his breath his agitation builds.

"Come on guys we need to get it together, I'm goanna be honest I'm really angered and I need for you all to get your damn heads into the game!" Waluigi yells making his frustration be known to his teammates.

On 3rd he works out of shotgun receiving the snap and throwing to a wide open Kirby who looses his footing falling to the turf just as the ball does. The incompletion brings up 4th down with the punting unit coming on. The Speedsters call for a fair catch at their own 48. Silver jogs out with his mind completely focused ready to work his magic, at some point they've got to get it together, maybe now will be that time. The great field position is always nice as well.

"Look guys just take your mind off all the drives previous to this, lets start fresh its a new game." Silver tells his players in the huddle.

Giving them the play call he breaks the huddle with them all getting in their assigned spots. Taking the snap on first he steps up taking a deep shot to Paratroopa who can't quiet catch up with it. On 2nd he hands off to Bio Rex who trucks a few defenders picking up seven. On 3rd silver runs out to his left but is leg tackled by a defender tripping up and falling to the turf.

"The way this game is playing out any and all points will be important even three."

The ball is kicked back to the Bleach bros with the kicking team downing it at the two yard line, which is where Waluigi and his group will begin. On 1st Waluigi throws for Vector who takes it up to the 12 yard line with a 1st. On the new down he pitches to Vector who picks up four. On 3rd he steps back into shotgun. Taking the snap he stands up straight in the pocket. Buying time he steps up throwing deep for Thokan his wide out who goes up for the ball but it is intercepted by the corner back at the 38 being taken down instantly by the receiver!

The battles of all games continue on finishing within the next hours bringing up Sunday night football between the Dragons and Cheetahs. The first half is evenly matched with the score 20 Dragons to 17 Cheetahs mid way through the 3rd quarter. The game takes place in the stadium of the Cheetahs in Cloud Spires. It is the Cheetah's who have the ball on the 29 of the Dragons.

"Hey come in close guys we need to stay sharp, these guys are tough and accurate. They've already scored on defense once, lets not let that happen again." Jet the Hawk says.

Getting into their positions Jet hands off to captain qwark who picks up five. On 2nd he again hands off to Qwark going the other way this time picking up 2. On 3rd he drops back trying to buy time. Moving to his right he is sacked being drilled into the ground by Bowser bringing up 4th down! The king of the Koopa's roars out in pride. The game continues on with the Dragons running away with the win 27 to 24.

**Quifeza**

Sitting in the conference room Fortred decides the production of creating Jerseys of star players, hats and accessories for each team would better help their profit. After all he still has a few month's before he has to pay up to Cosbo. So developing these items is something they plan to have ready in time for week six once they're able to pick out who are fan favorites. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise, this event is pulling in more viewers and revenue than even that of the best teams in the HWL league. The GFL/ Galaxy Football League is becoming bigger than what he could have hoped for. Tomorrow night on Monday night football it will be the Lylat Birds vs the Seals, two division opponents in desperate need of a win!

**To Be Continue**


	14. Cardiac Birds?

**Galaxy Ball**

**CHP 12: Cardiac Birds?**

The stadium home to the Seals is no sellout, which isn't surprising due to their 0-2 start and the visiting team's 0-2 record! Both teams desperately need this win to gain some momentum and to stay alive in the playoff hunt even though it is only two games in. Once a team has failed to pick up a victory after many consecutive weeks, players begin to loose hope and fire to continue fighting. Over on the visitors sideline Falco Lombardi stands out there suited up throwing passes to Dakel his TE warming up.

"Thank you all who are watching back at home, all week it was listed that Falco Lombardi would not play; but that has since changed. According to sources the ankle isn't bothering him enough to keep him from playing, which is going to be big for the Lylat birds!"

"You got that right Alan, I don't think they could have went another game with Garldo at the helm; honestly it's looked like the most depleted, un organized, just playing out bad offences of this league. Truly after draft day this looked like it had the potential to have the most explosive offence of all teams; by far that title is held by the Legends."

"And on the other side of the ball we've got the Seals with an explosive run attack and plays pretty good D. What this team needs to work on is scoring more points; which I'm sure they have in practice. With the west coast offence they run there won't be a lot of shots down field unless they're there."

Down on the field the coin toss takes place with the home team Seals choosing to receive, in conclusion all parties on both sides exit off the field to their appropriate sides. Kicking off to the Seals their return man takes a knee in the end zone choosing not to come out. Ready for his first win Crash comes out onto the field with a sense of urgency.

"Hopefully today is our day guys." Jerald says.

The wide receiver tries to put as much confidence in his teammates as he can. Getting into their positions at the 20 yard line Crash throws a quick pass to Fyynch his TE who has it go right through his hands. On 2nd the ball is handed off to Funky Kong who spins out of the first tackle picking up five. On 3rd Crash gets the snap throwing a receiver screen to Skidd Mcmarxx who takes it up to the 36.

"Good stuff guys lets just continue to be mistake free and we will be just fine." Funky Kong tells.

Standing in the new spot Crash works out of shotgun observing the field. Receiving the snap a flag is thrown. It is called on the defense for being off side giving the Seals a 1st and 5. Receiving the snap Crash throws a strike to Skidd but has the ball bounce off his chest falling incomplete. On 2nd the ball is tossed off to the left with Funky Kong grabbing hold off it taking it all the way across field to the 48 of the Lylat Birds.

"Good run by Funky Kong, that is the type of production they'll need here tonight if they're going to win. Charizard had him in the backfield for a loss but couldn't quiet wrap up."

On 1st the ball is pitched to the FB Urim who only gets back to the line being taken down by Charizard and the free safety. On 2nd Crash steps into shotgun looking over the D to see what they're trying to do. Receiving the ball he moves around a little bit throwing across his body having it fall incomplete. On 2nd he and Funky Kong have a miscommunication fumbling the snap, but the ape picks up the ball gaining only a yard and a half. The head coach of the Seals calls a timeout , in what time Crash takes off his helmet walking over in that direction.

"Good job out there Bandicoot, remember that you don't have to win the game; you're here to manage. Rely on the pieces around you."

The head coach pats him over the shoulder pad proud of how he is handling things thus far; for the past two games he's forced a few passes which ended up costing them games. Both teams come back onto the field after the short break. With 3rd down facing the Seals Crash works out of the shotgun signaling for the ball getting it. Stepping up he throws a quick slant with the ball being caught by Jerald who takes it down to 32 being taken down by Lucario! Moving down to the new spot Crash works out of pistol looking for Skidd but has the ball knocked down at the line. On 2nd he hands off to Funky who powers forward picking up seven tough yards. On 3rd Crash fakes the handoff stepping up but is sacked by Charizard for a loss of three! The Dragon pokemon roars out in pride flexing. Both squads exit off the field with the special team units entering on.

"That was a good looking drive by the Seals, the key to stopping them is to stop the run and short pass. But now we shall see just how Falco will play for basically being out two games. Remember he's got an injured ankle so that is something to watch."

"Yes it will, but I do believe the Lylat birds may have the best Receiving core; it just hasn't showed yet. Maybe with their starting QB back they'll be able to get this train rolling."

The sportscasters continue to speak amongst themselves entertaining viewers watching from their homes all throughout the different galaxies. Seeing as their D returns over to the sideline a grin forms on the face of Espio. It's cool how they custom designed Charizard's Jersey so that his wings could hang out free. The kick is good putting the Seals up 3 to 0. With the ball being kicked off to the Lylat Birds they call for a fair catch down at the fifteen. Readying themselves the offence of the Lylat Birds come out onto the field Falco with a clear visor over his face mask. Before getting into their positions he brings his team into a huddle looking down on his armband.

"I know I've been out awhile, but this is our time to turn this thing in the right direction. Just stay focused and sharp, and we'll pick up where we left off."

It's true Falco threw for 3 touchdowns before he was taken out of the game against the bloodhounds in the season opener. Breaking the huddle all players get into their set positions, Falco leaning forward under center. Chanting out a few words he receives the snap handing off to Tiny Tiger who gets legged tackled loosing four. On 2nd Falco rolls out tossing the ball back to Tiny who pitches it to Knuckles. The Echidna is tackled loosing two! On 3rd Falco steps back into shotgun looking over his protections. Receiving the snap he moves around in the pocket buying time. Stepping up he launches one deep for Redy the red Yoshi but over throws him by five yards having it intercepted! Redy makes an instant tackle up at the 42 of the Seals!

"And Falco showed off his big arm there, but you can see that he is rusty, Redy is a 6'5 wide receiver and should be easy to connect with. Maybe as the game goes on he'll get in rhythm, but that truly was a bad pass."

"The playcalling was questionable to me Alan; they need to come out throwing in their next series to get Falco going."

Stepping back out onto the field Crash displays a smirk hoping to add to his team's lead. On 1st he receives the snap throwing to Fyynch who picks up eight yards taking it up to the 50. On 2nd Crash hands off to Funky Kong who takes it up the middle trucking a few defenders. He gains 31 before being taken down at the 19.

"Our D isn't doing bad, all credit to Funky Kong; that was a nice run." Espio says amazed.

With a 1st the ball is handed off to Urim the FB who picks up three. Funky Kong stands over on the sideline taking a breather. On 2nd Crash gets the ball rolling out throwing to his left having the pass caught by Skidd for three yards on a curl. On 3rd and three from the 13 yard line Crash leans down beneath center Receiving the snap stepping back to have a better vision of the field. Finding Jerald who crosses over he throws a strike, with the WR leaping forward an extra two yards into the end zone for a touchdown!

"Touchdown Seals! With the extra point it will make it 10 to 0."

The extra point is good and the ball again is kicked off to the Lylat birds who bring it out of the end zone but the returner is taken down at the five. It is at this time the away team comes back out onto the field.

"Oh what a treat it looks like the receiver Eloshi will finally be seeing some play time, this will be his first time in the lineup since he and Lucario were picked up."

"Yeah it looks like the birds are going with a four receiver set one tightened, and a 6'6 target like Eloshi and 6'5 Redy are deep threats for sure. But than you also have Espio who is a good rout runner who is quick getting out of his breaks."

Under center Falco takes the snap fake punting to Dakel dropping it off underneath to Knuckles who picks up five taking it to the ten yard line. On 2nd Falco fakes the handoff to Knuckles looking up field throwing to his TE Mark the racoon, who gains 14. Moving up to the 24 Falco works out of shotgun Receiving the ball, moving around to gain some extra time. Stepping up he throws across the middle connecting with Espio who gains fifteen being taken down by two defenders. Moving up to the 39 with yet another 1st, Falco moves up under center Receiving the ball running out to his left throwing out in front of Eloshi who makes a great catch knocking over the CB picking up nine before stepping out of bounds.

"That was a good first catch for Eloshi, and Falco is looking pretty good down there, we'll just have to see how this drive ends."

Now on their own 48 confidence begins to build for the team, Falco signaling for and Receiving the snap. Avoiding pressure from his left he rolls out in the other direction throwing up field for redy who leaps up close to 8 ft in the air coming down with the ball for a gain of 17! the spectacular catch gets the audiences cheering even though the magnificent play was against the home team Seals. Moving up to the 35 yard line of the Seals Crash stands over on the sideline shaking his head not believing what he's seeing.

"We totally need to punch this thing in for seven!" Redy says not holding back his excitement.

Falco now works out of shotgun going over his progressions making sure his teammates are in the correct places for the formation. Receiving the snap he moves around looking up field seeing as the Seals bring a blitz up the middle and both corners. Falco is hit as he throws with the ball floating up down the right sideline. Jumping up over the defender Eloshi makes the catch being taken down at the two. The play results in a gain of 33!

"Wow this is a massacre, Falco Lombardi and his offence are really looking to be unstoppable!"

"You're most certainly correct, I'm not sure if he's even missed a pass on this drive."

Moving to the new spot on 1st the ball is handed off to Knuckles who is wrapped up almost immediately being taken down for a loss of two. On 2nd the ball is tossed back to Tiny Tiger who looses his footing being trucked by a linebacker the ball pops free before his body hits the ground. It is a free ball in which the Seals grab hold of it taking it the other direction, getting all the way over to the 32 on the other side of the field before being taken down!

"Wow talk about a lucky break for the Seals, the Birds were knocking at the door."

"Yeah maybe so, but again I'm not sure I agree with the play calling there; Falco was looking sharp and I would have put the ball in his hands on at least 1st or 2nd down. Why they tried to run twice in a row is beyond me; especially with the two huge dino receivers they have, they're especially useful in the red zone."

Putting back on his helmet, Lucario shakes his head; for a moment there he thought the offence of this team would finally get over the hump and not waste a huge opportunity. Throughout the two previous games to this, the defense has played exceptional; but it has been the inconsistent offence which has not delivered which is why they're 0-2. Coming out to the Lylat Birds 32 Crash throws a screen pass to Fyynch who isn't able to make the catch, the ball bouncing out of bounds. On 2nd it is handed off to Funky who gains 6 yards. On 3rd the ball again is handed off to Funky who takes it up the left picking up another seven and a 1st. Crash rubs his hands together feeling good about how things are playing out so far, what a good feeling it is to be dominating like how they're.

"Somehow the visiting team needs to keep them out of the end zone to gain some kind of momentum, or this thing is really going to travel south for them."

From the 19 Crash works out of pistol Receiving the snap handing off to his fullback Allen who only gains 2 yards. On 2nd the bandicoot steps up under center taking the snap and rolling out and throwing to his other FB Urim who takes it down to the five being tackled by Charizard. The play results in 1st and goal, now with the Lylat Birds having their backs completely up against the wall. Under center Crash takes the snap throwing a receiver screen pass to Skidd who easily walks into the end zone basically untouched.

"Touchdown Seals, and now they'll extend their lead to 17 with the extra point added! The Birds have found themselves in a familiar position..running out of time."

The extra point is put through nodding the score up to 17 Seals 0 Lylat Birds. The ball again is kicked off to the Birds who're able to bring it up to their 16 yard line. Agitation and frustration are only two of the words which can explain what goes through the mind of Falco. If they're to fall to 0-3 this teams chances of any success later is shady at best. Putting back on his helmet he jogs back onto the field ready to begin again. Tightening his shoe laces and chin strap Knuckles also steps out onto the field with the rest of the offensive unit.

"Tiny Goanna smash line beckers!" Tiny Tiger yells out.

"Yeah uhm Tiny it's actually linebackers, not beckers." Espio replies patting him over the shoulder pad.

Straightening up Falco gets everyone into their positions stepping back into shotgun. Receiving the snap he steps back observing the field.

"Falco moving around and he is looking for Redy throwing into traffic and..nearly has THAT ONE INTERCEPTED! Boy was that close, had the cornerback held onto that one it would've been a pick 6! Gee Falco got lucky there."

On 2nd the ball is handed off to Tiny who powers forward for five. On 3rd from the 21 Falco takes the snap from under center rolling out looking for the short pass but turns his attention down field. Stepping up he zips one down field to Eloshi who runs a deep fade reaching up over a Defensive back and Cornerback coming down with the catch up at the 48 for a gain of 27!

"Man that Eloshi dino is something else isn't he, such a big target for Falco to throw to."

Moving up to the new spot on 1st Falco gets the snap throwing a RB screen pass to Knuckles who takes it over to the 46 of the Seals being gang tackled. On 2nd Falco steps back into shotgun looking over the D calling an audible on the blocking scheme. Receiving the snap he moves around a little bit focusing in he throws a strike across the middle with Espio making the catch and being dropped at the 34 for a gain of 12. Moving up to the new spot with another set of downs, the 1st play is a pitch back to Knuckles who runs forward for a pickup of two. On 2nd Falco works out of shotgun faking the handoff to Tiny he throws another strike across the middle to Espio who takes it down to the 24 for a gain of 10.

"The Seals may want to change up their type of defense, right now they've got Eloshi and Redy double on the outsides, but even though Espio isn't a big receiver he is winning his one on one battle."

"Yeah I'd agree, maybe the Seals should turn to a zone defense."

On 1st Falco takes the snap from under center punt faking to Espio lobbing one in the corner of the end zone for Redy who leaps up making the catch over the safety and free safety!

"Touchdown Lylat Birds and was that amazing or not. Wait but hold on now, one of the refs is now saying he didn't get both feet down in bounds."

Looking over the instant replay it is clear Redy the red Yoshi didn't get both feet in which calls the touchdown back bringing up 2nd down. Clinching his fist with slight irritation Redy wishes he could've had that one back, this team so desperately needs a touchdown. With the continuation of the next play Falco throws incomplete for Tiny Tiger who drops the ball on a curl hearing the defender coming up behind him. On 3rd Falco steps back into shotgun Receiving the ball throwing up field for his TE Mark the Racoon who gets sandwiched loosing his helmet and the pass falls incomplete bringing up 4th. It is at this time that the field goal unit comes out onto the field. But to everyone's surprise and excitement the ball travels too far to the left leaving the Birds empty with no points!

"That is another shot to the head of the Lylat Birds, these guys just can't seem to get a break. Yet another great drive and no points to show for it."

The Seals come back out onto the field but aren't able to get anything going Crash being sacked twice leading to a three and out with the ball being kicked back to the Birds. The 1st half continues with both defenses stiffening putting the halftime score at 20 Seals 3 Lylat Birds.

**Downtown**

**Station Square**

Sonic sits within an ice cream store finishing up his hot caramel sundae watching the sports center updating himself on scores and records from the games which passed yesterday. The casters even speak of his team the Speed Dodgers ranking them higher than many of the teams but not quiet the best. Stepping off the stool he walks for the exit but stops at the sound of a voice.

"Is there anything else I can get you Sonic." One of the workers asks standing behind the counter cleaning a cup.

"No everything was great pal, I'll see you again..possibly tomorrow evening." Sonic replies exiting.

Not taking another step as the door closes behind him Sonic's eyes widen at the amount of people who stand in the street and the amount of camera's which approach him.

"There he is that's him, it's Sonic!" One of them yells out.

Everyone quickly surrounds him Sonic displaying a somewhat a nervous grin but straightens his posture knowing he's being recorded and will be on the galaxy wide sports station! Wow what a treat it is to be a superstar like himself.

"Tell us Sonic what is it like to be a starting QB in Fortred's league of sixteen, and tell us what would it do for this town if you were able to bring a super bowl here?"

Many questions follow with that; one on top of another making it hard to reply giving one word answers. While at the same time fans from all directions hold out different things in which they'd liked signed by the hedgehog who sigh's hating this situation. Standing there for over twenty minutes he is finally able to leave speeding away out of sight from the large crowd. Coming to a sliding stop about half a mile to the north; Sonic scratches at his head.

"Sorry I'm late, the media kind of held me up for a bit back there. So where is Shadow?" Sonic asks.

"I think he's probably still in the weight room, don't ask us why. With it being this late you'd think he'd be relaxing." Tibeo informs.

Samurai Goroh holds with him the set of plays Sonic wanted to go over tossing them to the Hedgehog. Time continues with the Monday night game moving late into the 3rd quarter with the score still at 20 to 3. The Seals were unsuccessful at converting on 3rd and punt to the Lylat Birds who're able to bring it up to the 26 of their own. The offence of the birds come back out onto the field with the same game plan but have decided to tweak a few things.

"The way the game has been playing out we might not see too many more points."

On 1st the ball is handed off to Tiny who dodges two defenders taking it up the right side for a gain of 16! Making it his best run of the night so far. Moving up to the 42 Falco works out of shotgun Receiving the snap with a blitz coming from both sides he tucks the ball running forward up to the 50.

"He's inside the 40! He's inside the 30..20! And Falco will be knocked out OF BOUNDS AT THE 9 YARD LINE!"

The audiences boo not believing what they just saw, how in the world could he be that fast!

"Oh wow Alan, this game just got a whole lot more exciting! What explosive speed by Falco, they're going to need more explosion like that if they're to win."

The Birds defensive players cross their fingers with heart rates rising, could this be the time they finally score! Some display anger seeing it more as a moment of; it's about time. With both teams getting into their set positions in the red zone, Falco sets up in pistol formation Receiving the snap. Punt faking Falco freezes the defenders handing off to Tiny who powers forward into the end zone for a Touchdown!

"Touchdown Lylat Birds, and they're now 1 point away from making it a 10 point game."

The special team units come on doing just that putting the extra point through. The score does give the defense some confidence, but there is still plenty of time to go. The ball is kicked off to the Seals who bring it up to their 28. On 1st Crash tosses the ball to Funky Kong who looses his footing on the turf loosing three. It is then that he realizes he wears the wrong cleats. On 2nd Crash receives the ball throwing to Jerald on a quick slant who take it up to the 40. The play results in a 1st down, with both squads moving up to the new spot. Before they're able to get the snap off the 3rd quarter comes to an end.

"Alright men, we've got one more quarter to put these guys away, there will be no such thing as a comeback tonight." The defensive coordinator speaks with the Seals D over on the sideline.

Crash comes over taking a drink of bottled water, and before they know it the break is over and it is the beginning of the 4th quarter. Coming out onto the field everyone gets into their positions and as Crash hands the ball off to Urim the FB he is stuffed in the backfield for a loss of 4. On 2nd Crash throws over at the right sideline but has it knocked away by Lucario. Working under center he gets the ball punt faking to Urim but is sacked by Charizard before he can go to his 2nd or 3rd option! The Dragon does what he has done in this situation previous, flexing roaring and breathing fire. He's very careful not to damage his face mask. The Seals punt the ball to the Birds who let it bounce with the ball being downed by a Seal player at the 7 yard line.

"Now we'll get the chance to see if the Lylat birds can build on their earlier success."

Coming out to the seven Falco works out of shotgun basically standing on the goal line, signaling for the snap. Receiving the ball he throws to his TE Dakel who scampers up to the 12. Moving up to the new spot Falco takes the snap on 2nd moving back. Everything is covered up field and as he's about to make a decision a linebacker chases him down into the end zone smashing into Falco! The crowd cheers but becomes dead silent seconds after! He did what? With much strength balance and elusiveness Falco spins out of the perfect tackle avoiding a safety running forward up the left sideline! Redy steps in front of a cornerback making a perfect block for his QB who continues forward! Getting up to the 48 Falco is forced out of bounds!

"What a RUN BY FALCO! OH MY HEAVENS! Are they sure his ankle was ever injured? He is completely amazing!"

Both commentators are at lost for words, what explosiveness by Lombardi. In fact the two of them laugh together, what an athlete this Falco is! Lucario and the whole defensive unit clap including the coaching staff. Moving up to the 48 there are many smiles on the offensive side of the ball.

"Red eighty..blue sixty four..blue sixty 3." Falco says standing in shotgun Receiving the ball.

Moving around a little bit to buy some time he punt fakes to Espio looking and throwing deep for Redy, but regrets doing so seeing as the free safety comes over; basically making the Dino triple covered! As the ball comes into the end zone all jump up and there is a huge pause among everyone in the stadium! But with great hands and a spectacular vertical leap the 6'5 yoshi dino comes down with the pass over three defenders for a touchdown of 52 yards!

"Touchdown Redy the red Yoshi! And are we finally seeing the potential of this team!"

"You know Tom we might be calling them the cardiac birds after this game! Being down 20 to 3 and fighting back to make this a game; they're looking really good."

The extra point is put through putting the score at 20 to 17. The Lylat Birds kick off to the Seals who bring it up to the 20 but the return man spins out of a few tackles and dodges a few guys!

"He's got nothing but green grass, he might go all the way!"

Just as the Lylat Birds were beginning to feel good about themselves they watch in horror as the Seals kick returner takes it in for a touchdown!

"And Just like that it is a 10 point game again."

With the extra point being put through the ball is kicked off to the Birds who get a decent return bringing it up to their own 30. On 1st the ball is handed to Knuckles on an end around picking up 12 traveling up the left side. Moving up to the 42 with another 1st the ball is handed off to Tiny who takes it up the middle picking up 14!

"You can see the Seals are not trying to give up the big play having a lot of their players sit back in coverage; I'm saying that isn't such a good idea. That will open up some good run lanes."

Moving up to the 46 of the Seals Falco moves up under center Receiving the snap handing off to Tiny again who takes it up the left side trucking a defender and continuing forward before he's taken down at the 19 yard line! There is an instant reaction from the Seals sideline with the defensive coordinator slamming his play book. Tiny Tiger is taken off the field and is replaced by a fullback so that he's able to catch his breath. Taking the snap with a new set of downs Falco fakes the handoff to Knuckles looking up field throwing and connecting with Espio who leaps into the end zone for a TD!

"What in the WORLD? Where was this production earlier?"

"I don't know Tom but I'm lovin what I'm seeing from the Birds, even though they're down."

The extra point is put through putting the score at 24 Lylat Birds 27 Seals. The ball is kicked off to the Seals who bring it up to their 22. Coming out onto the field the pressure is on them to try and close this game before things get out of hand. The offence of the Lylat Birds seems to have transformed! On 1st Crash throws a short pass to Skidd who picks up 4. On 2nd the ball is handed off to Funky Kong who eludes the first tackler but is taken down by the second picking up five. On 3rd and one Crash receives the snap and drops back and as he does he is taken down by Charizard again! The play results in a loss of seven. The ball is punted to the Lylat Birds who call for a fair catch back at their own 32.

"If you're the Seals at this point you have to be worried, they haven't stopped the Lylat Birds at all on their last couple drives."

Coming up under center Falco takes the snap rolling out but is taken down by two defenders for a loss of 6! Many in the audiences stand to their feet cheering and yelling at the tops of their lungs; finally he's been taken down. Shaking himself off Falco gets back up stepping into shotgun for 2nd down.

"Flares, dieg deg, fifty four sliders..set hike." Falco says calling for the snap Receiving the ball.

Moving out to his left he throws being taken down at the same time.

"And this ball is going to BE INTERCEPTED! Wait but than it is dropped, talk about a close one. But you can see their pressure is finally getting to him; the key to this game will be to contain Falco."

This time he's helped up by Mark the Racoon all getting in their positions for 3rd and long. Taking the snap out of shotgun the Seals come again with some pressure, but Falco dodges the first guy looking up field. Setting his feet he steps up launching one deep!

"And he's got Redy out there with two defenders and it's goanna be..CAUGHT OH MY!"

Down at the eight yard line both defenders wrap around the dino trying to bring him down but he powers forward knocking them off to the side skipping in for a TD!

"Touchdown Redy the Red Yoshi, his 2nd of the game and that one goes for 74 yards! His height and size advantage came to play in there, what an incredible talent he is."

"Wait hold on Tom a flag has been thrown."

No one celebrates watching as the refs talk it over before one of them comes out to call it.

"Offside defense number 48, penalty is declined and the result of the play is a touchdown."

The score gives the Lylat Birds their first lead of the night and with the extra point being put through they go up by 31 to 27. The ball again is kicked off to the Seals and at this point they've lost a great amount of momentum. They're able to bring it up to their 19 before being taken down. Putting on his helmet Crash walks out onto the field shaking his head not understanding what is happening. On 1st he receives the snap throwing across his body to Funky Kong who runs forward for three. Moving up to the spot on 2nd he throws for Skidd on a curl but it goes right through his hands falling incomplete. On 3rd he steps back into shotgun, Receiving the snap he looks up field winging one deep! The ball floats up high and is intercepted by the safety who is taken down immediately at the 50!

"Now that was just a poor pass and decision, that is totally out of this offence's style of play."

"I'll tell you why Crash threw there; he knows exactly what's on the other side of the ball. He felt he needed to make a big play, because with Falco and company on the other side; they just aren't being stopped right now."

Stepping out onto the field Falco has a good feeling they're on their way to win number 1 if they finish up business the way they're supposed to. Receiving the snap the ball is pitched back to Knuckles who takes it up the right side dodging a few tacklers falling forward for a gain of 16. Moving up to the 34, on 1st the ball is handed off to Tiny Tiger who takes it up the middle gaining 7. On 2nd the ball again is handed to Tiny who gains eight going to the left! Moving up to the 19 they have another 1st, in which Falco comes up under center faking the handoff to Tiny the D plays the run with Falco rolling out looking over at Redy! But turns to his second option throwing a strike for a TD!

"Touchdown Eloshi, the 6'6 Dino really showed strong hands there! For a moment I thought Redy would have his 3rd for the game, but hey Falco will take it anyway they can get it."

The game continues on with the final score ending 52 Lylat Birds to 27 Seals. Players from both sides exchange words shaking hands and congratulating one another.

"I'll tell you what this team may have started off 0-2, but read my lips and you can quote it if you'd like; the Lylat Birds are going to be in the playoffs and they're going to be a nightmare for a lot of teams. With Falco back in the line up, I only really see maybe three teams that can keep up with these guys in scoring."

"I have to agree with you Tom and I'll go as far as saying with what we've seen tonight hands down the most explosive offensive unit! But than you do still have the Legends, Reindeer, and Speed Dodgers who're also capable of putting up some big numbers. But let's remember 42 of their points came in the 4th quarter! Now that is scary!"

Just as quickly as they were cast out on the back burner, the Lylat Birds have gained a lot more fans outside the city of Corneria.

**To Be Continue**


	15. Bussiness as usual

**Galaxy Ball **

**CHP 13: Bussiness as usual **

Standing near a window inside the walls of Hyrule castle, Princess Peach observes the light rain which comes down outside. At this point in time things have been moving along rather smoothly without any problems at all. Being here in the kingdom of Hyrule does make her somewhat home sick, and some times she's even been tempted to call the person she left in charge to see how things are going. The Mushroom Kingdom was left in good hands, and if there were any problems; her followers would have contacted her by now. But even than, being the ruler of a kingdom you'll worry no matter what. Putting a gloved finger up to the window she moves it across staring at the drops of rain which slide down on the opposite side of the glass.

"Isn't it good to be in here, and not out there?"

Hearing the voice of a familiar friend Peach looks over her shoulder to see Princess Zelda who approaches. Moving away from the window she takes a seat at the edge of the nearby bed. This event so far has brought with it some stress, but for the most part has been very enjoyable; having Zelda around has definitely made things that much easier.

"What's on your mind Peach, if there is anything you need I can have my staff take care of it?"

"No I'll be just fine, I just have a lot on my mind and have just been doing some thinking. It really has been a pleasure meeting you, besides Daisy I've really never come across someone with similar responsibilities like myself."

Standing in place, Princess Zelda listens to what Peach has to say, complementing and even giving advice on certain things. Before long the two of them exit out of the room together walking past security who bow down to their leader. Taking the hand of Peach; Zelda leads them to the pool area where they strip down getting into their bathing suits. Swimming is a very effective way to stay in top physical shape.

Close to half a mile from his village is Link who jogs alongside Crunch and Heist; this may be the team's day off, but the three of them have decided to get in a small workout. This could be one of the possible reasons they're 3-0, and won those games in such electrifying fashion! Doing the little extra things such as this, or even running a few extra routs to establish better timing makes all the difference in the world.

**Dream Land**

Coming off of a loss to the Speedsters, the Bleach Bro's now find themselves at 1-2. Because of the loss, this day in which they would have had off is now a period in which most players have been brought in to study the film of their next opponent. The defensive players really focus in on the play of Mario, which seems to be the strongest point of their offence. As for the defense of the Ultra Bro's, it all begins with Petey Piranha; but there is also more talent around him. Overall the strength of the Ultra Bro's starts on Defense, with a balanced offensive attack.

"We have a tough one coming up this Sunday, but we will pull out the win with hustle and focus. All of you must be in top form, and remember to play for sixty minutes. It would seem some of you quit in the last ten our previous game. But that is in the past now, and we'll move forward with success."

The players listen to the particular individual who goes over the film with them, pointing out some of their continued mistakes which occurred in the first three games. Sitting somewhere in the mid section of them all is Waluigi, who shakes his head seeing as one of his interceptions is replayed on screen. Both he and the receiver were at fault for the negative play, he was expecting a fade; while the receiver was expecting a quick slant.

"I want you all in uniform, and to meet me out on the field. It would seem some of you aren't quite in football shape; but I'll see to it that will change." The head coach says stepping from a corner of the room.

Getting up from their seats, the players do as they're told heading to the locker room. While walking, Waluigi wonders if somehow their failure to produce success out on the field has something to do with him. Perhaps he needs to be a tougher leader, and get on his guys whenever they mess up; and he'd like the same from them. It doesn't matter what it may be, the thing that stands true is things need to change; starting with him. Out within the galaxy wide sports station the sportscasters discuss the event in depth.

"Welcome back viewers from all over the galaxies, I am Ted Rail and am here with my colleague Klirk. To start things off we're going to discuss Fortred's event so far, and man does it seem to be getting better by each game!"

"You can say that again, the Monday night showdown between the Lylat Birds and Seals was incredible; but huge props to Falco Lombardi! If there is a such thing as a beast, that would be him! He totally transformed what seemed to be a dull offence, into an unstoppable powerhouse!"

Other sports annalists join in the conversation via satellite, giving their different thoughts and opinions of different teams. Just being three games in, some of the strengths and weaknesses of teams have been shown, while there are some it's tough to say. The entire group is presented with the question of the day, being which of the 16 teams is the best. It is something they all put a lot of thought into, thinking about the different match ups.

"Well I guess I'll start this off by saying it's got to be one of the teams that's 3-0 at this point. That would include the Legends, Blood Hounds and Cheetahs. But who's got the best overall team is either the Blood Hounds with their rough defense or the Legends with their unmatchable offence. I believe the Cheetahs got away with two of their first."

The group somewhat argues it out with the Legends, Dragons and Blood Hounds receiving the most praise.

**Cool Cool Mountains**

It is a somewhat warm day with the temp sitting a little over 52 degrees considering that of Cool cool mountains where the weather is usually always freezing. Out near the slopes is Daisy who sits inside a coffee shop alone ordering a cup of coffee with two sugars and three creams. She wears around her neck a scarf and brown jacket. The main door to the diner opens with both Fox MCcloud and Wario entering, both individuals walking over and having a seat at the table of Daisy.

"How are the two of you? funny to see you guys in here, I'd figure you'd be busy preparing for the next opponent."

"Well seeing as we're 0-3 at the moment, we aren't getting much time off. In fact we've got to be back at the stadium in the next thirty." Wario informs shaking his head.

Without either of them really speaking about it, she can tell both individuals are vastly disappointed how this season has begun; heck the playoffs is looking to be a long shot for them. In the beginning of this entire event, that's what excited her most was to be apart of a playoff squad!

"The main reason we came here was to speak with you. I don't know but if you ask me, Luigi has been acting a little bit weird lately; did something happen between the two of you?" Fox asks.

Grinning a little bit she turns away from them blushing.

"Oh no, nothing happened I'm sure once you guys pull off your first win he'll be just fine. I'm sure it's just the stress of being the team leader, but I know you guys will eventually find your flow." Daisy replies.

Now it has become clear to her that it isn't just herself who's been thinking about their encounter some nights ago, neither of them have really had a chance to talk after that. Getting up from the table Fox makes his way for the door.

"I'll see you at the stadium Wario, don't take to long; and Daisy I'm sure you're right, once we get this win Sunday he'll be back to his old confident self." Fox says before exiting.

Before leaving Wario chats with Daisy for some time before making his way back to the stadium. Days pass on with all teams preparing throughout the week for their next opponent, with game day finally arriving.

**Bomb Omb Battlefield**

Down inside the stadium of the Dragons the Hammerheads won the toss but choose to differ giving the ball to the Dragons who bring it up to their own 26. Coming out onto the field Koopa Troopa tightens his chin strap ready to begin. They may be 2-1 currently which is great, but it could have been 3-0 had his play last Sunday been better.

"Lets get up early and try and grind it out after doing so." Meta Knight tells.

On 1st the ball is tossed back to Blooper who powers forward for two. On 2nd Koopa Troopa takes the snap throwing a quick pass for Kloshi who finger tips the ball but does not complete the catch. Kicking at the turf he jogs back to the line. It is the simple things such as that which have haunted this offensive unit.

"Come on butter fingers, I need you to be sharp today." Koopa Troopa tells.

As great as their D has been playing, if this offence could just pick up it's pace they could have something very special here. On 2nd the ball is thrown to Coopel who gets trucked by two defenders the pass falling incomplete. The play brings up 4th down with the punt unit coming out onto the field sending the ball over to the Hammer Heads. The visiting team calls for a fair catch back at their own 42.

"That probably isn't how the Dragons wanted to start their offensive series, but the heart of their team is now on the field."

On 1st Jak works out of pistol formation receiving the snap throwing across his body to a wide open Walter who takes it out to the 46 of the Dragons. With a new set of downs he throws a strike to Gloshi who jumps up making the catch for a gain of six. On 2nd he throws one out to Gloshi again who picks up 4, giving the team another 1st.

"Good stuff guys, lets keep moving the chains." Jak says feeling good they're moving the ball against arguably the best defense in this league.

Taking the snap, Jak hands off to Hammer Bro who takes it down to the 19 giving the Hammer Heads another 1st. From the new spot Jak throws to Walter who picks up another 4 before being taken down. On 2nd Jak throws a strike to Daxter who has it go off his finger tips.

"And that pass is GOING TO BE INTERCEPTED! King Koopa, A.K.A. Bowser shows his great ball skills there taking it up the left sideline!"

Running at full speed Bowser knocks over one of the offensive players pitching the ball back to the free safety. Lowering his shoulders Bowser knocks over Jak who tries to get involved. When it is set and done the free safety is brought down on the other side of the field on the 13 yard line.

"Takeaways, incompletions, and hard hits is what the Dragons are all about. There are only about three offensive units that I could even see playing up to the level to compete against them."

Off to the side Jak grabs Daxter by his arm, both players removing their helmets.

"Do you mind telling me what happened there, I'm sure that ball was more than catchable. If I put a little to much on it just let me know; but we're playing against the best D right now and can't give them anything!" Jak says with irritation.

Daxter just shakes his head for a little while listening to his Quarter back, knowing that if they're able to get out of here today with a win that would be a major boost of momentum for the team.

"I'm sorry about the no catch, my focus was just a bit off but I'm definitely ready now."

Standing out on the 13 yard line Koopa Troopa receives the snap throwing to Coopel who has it fall right off his finger tips to the turf. Hearing the footsteps of the defender closing in had a lot to do with the drop. On 2nd he drops back buying some time throwing to the left corner of the end zone having it caught by Koshi for a touchdown!

"With that score the Dragons will take the 7 to 0 lead over the Hammer Heads putting up the first points of the game."

The ball is kicked off to the Hammer Heads with their returner taking a knee in the end zone. It is at this time Jak comes running back out onto the field to his own 20. On 1st the ball is handed off to Hammer Bro who picks up two. On 2nd Jak takes the snap tossing it back to Hammer Bro who's only able to get back to the line of scrimmage. On 3rd Jak steps back into shotgun signaling for the snap. With the ball in hand he runs out to his right looking up field; stepping up to look for an open receiver he's taken down hard being drilled into the ground by Bowser back at the 17!

**Corneria**

"It is beautiful out here in the city of Corneria, this game started off fast and hasn't seemed to slow down since. For those of you just tuning in the opening kickoff to the Golden Knights was ran back 98 yd's for a TD. The Lylat Birds also scored a Touchdown on their first drive."

The score sits at 17 Golden Knights to 7 Lylat Birds. The home team Lylat Birds were moving the ball well and even got into the red zone of the Golden Knights, but the fumble by Knuckles the Echidna gave the ball back to the GK's who now begin at their own 16. Coming up to the spot Ike throws a screen pass to Skrunk who picks up 6.

"Let's keep attacking the left side of their D, it seems to be their weak point." Ike tells.

On 2nd the ball is handed off to Fly guy who gets nothing. On 3rd Ike steps back into shotgun receiving the snap and throwing to a wide open Kaed who is taken down at the 27. Moving up to the new spot he rubs his hands together. On 1st he fakes the handoff to Fly guy rolling out to his left. Punt faking to Kaed Ike throws deep for Millard who leaps into the air coming down with the pass at the 45 of the Lylat Birds.

"I'm not sure the Birds were ready for that one, almost everyone on the defensive side of the ball was fooled."

Moving up to the new spot, confidence grows within the Golden Knights; this could be the day they get their first win. On 1st Ike punt fakes to Millard throwing up the middle for Kaed who makes the catch down at the 27. Standing at the new spot Ike works out of pistol handing off to Fly Guy who goes nowhere loosing two yards. On 2nd Ike throws for Millard but has it knocked away by a DB. Ike at this time takes his team into a huddle.

"I really need you guys to get open for me, I think we might have something here." Ike points down to his arm band informing his unit which play they'll be using for 3rd.

All players get back into their positions with Ike stepping back into shotgun Ike observes the field before taking the snap. Rolling out to his right he looks back over to the left punt faking, but in doing so a defender comes from his back side wrapping up and taking him down. The Corneria crowd has an immediate reaction cheering at the tops of their lungs. Taking off his helmet Ike actually puts his hands to his ears trying to block out the piercing sound they give off. This crowd of fans must be the loudest he's encountered since this thing began. If one didn't know, you'd guess the home team Lylat Birds were undefeated with how their stadium is packed with fans!

"Well I must say that was a good stop by the Lylat Birds, they certainly don't want the Knights adding another seven to their lead. But this home crowd of the Birds is truly amazing, it's as if they're almost an extra man on the field."

The special teams unit comes on for both teams with the Golden Knights kicking it right through the middle knocking their lead up 20 to 7. The ball is then kicked off to the Lylat Birds who bring it out to their 23. Coming out to the field Falco is ready to begin, looking over the plays with on his arm band. On 1st Falco takes the snap scrambling out to his left as a defender comes in un blocked. Showing his great speed and quickness he eludes two defenders picking up 18 yards before running out of bounds.

"And that was a nice run by Falco, I love the extra dimension he brings."

Now on their own 41 Falco works out of shotgun receiving the snap and handing off to Tiny Tiger who takes it up the right side for nine yards taking them up to the fifty. On 2nd Falco again hands off to Tiny who takes it up the middle for six taking them down to the 44 of the Golden Knights. The audiences looking on cheer loving how their home team moves the ball. With a new set of downs Knuckles is added to the lineup with both HB's in the backfield, Falco takes the snap handing off to Tiny who tosses it back to Knuckel's who takes it up the right side for a gain of two.

"The Lylat Birds seem to be doing a great job of mixing things up, lets see where this drive ends."

On 2nd Falco takes the snap faking the handoff to Tiny throwing up field for Eloshi who jumps up coming down with the pass at the 33. The play results in another 1st down. Moving up to the new spot Falco receives the ball punt faking to Redy, but throws deep across the middle for Espio the chameleon who dives forward!

"Oh goodness what a play by Espio TOUCHDOWN! Most of the coverage was on the outsides covering Redy and Eloshi leaving Espio in man to man coverage and he beat his man there."

With the extra point being put through the score is knocked up to 20 Golden Knights 14 Lylat Birds. The ball is then kicked off to the Golden Knights who're only able to bring it out to their 13. Once both units are out on the field, with that of 1st down Ike takes the snap throwing to Skrunk who takes it up to the 17. On 2nd the ball is handed off to Fly Guy, but during the exchange the snap is fumbled but Fly Guy falls on top of it. The play results in a loss of three. On 3rd Ike works out of shotgun receiving the ball and throwing up field for Skrunk who comes down with the ball at the thirty! Dodging a few defenders taking it up to the 46 before being taken down!

"That was a great rout ran by the receiver, not to mention the great running ability after the catch. He looked like a true professional there."

The GK's move up to the new spot with another 1st down; Ike takes the snap throwing out to Kaed who makes it out to the 50 before being dropped. On 2nd Ike receives the ball moving around in the pocket to try and buy himself some more time. Stepping up he throws deep for Millard but has it intercepted by Charizard! The dino pokemon is taken down at the three yard line.

"Damn and we had that one for a possible six if he had just lead the receiver a little further!" The head coach of the Golden Knight's mumbles.

Coming out to their own three yard line the Lylat Bird offence settles in while the audiences within the stands cheer them on. On 1st Falco rolls out throwing a two yard pass to Knuckles who takes it up to the eight. On 2nd Falco receives the snap but is taken down by Dingodile from his blind side for a loss of five. On 3rd Falco steps back into shotgun standing inside his own end zone. Taking the snap he moves around a little bit throwing for the right sideline where Redy the red Yoshi comes down with the pass at the 17 over three defenders which were playing zone.

"There it is again, the 6'5 height of Redy comes into play; and boy does he have a great vertical jump as well as reliable hands."

The completion gives the Lylat Birds a 1st as well as breathing room. Moving up to the new spot on 1st the ball is handed off to Tiny who takes it up the right sideline picking up 19 hard fought yards!

"Tiny smash all in path, cause Tiny da best!" The Tiger yells out in pride.

Running up to the new spot Falco taps Tiny over his helmet.

"Nice run big guy, now lets finish this drive out and go get some more points." Falco says.

It is hard for the Tiger to hear over the cheering crowd but he nods with a grin. From the beginning of this event Falco has probably been the one individual who Tiny has really befriended, which has made this entire event go that much smoother. Moving up to their own 36, Falco takes the snap on 1st throwing to Dakel his TE who picks up ten being taken down at the 46. Moving up to the new spot with yet another 1st, Falco works out of Shotgun throwing to Espio who crosses through the middle on a slant. He's able to take it down to the 48 of the Golden Knights for a gain of six. On 2nd the ball it pitched to Knuckles who dodges one defender jumping over another being taken down at the 32.

"What a well designed play by the home team, Knuckles looked great."

With a new set of downs on 1st Falco throws a quick pass for Mark the Racoon who picks up five. The group moves up to the 27 where Falco hands off to Tiny who is unable to even get a yard. On 3rd Falco rolls out throwing a strike for Eloshi but has it knocked away by the defender bringing up 4th down.

"And with that incompletion the Lylat Birds will be forced to try for a field goal, but it was a good looking drive, regardless if it is seven or three points."

"Wait hold on a second Bill, it looks like the Lylat Birds will keep their offence out there! And would you listen to this crowd, I'd say they couldn't agree more!"

Stepping back into shotgun Falco looks over the defense calling an audible for the blocking scheme as well as overall play. Signaling for the ball he gets the snap standing up tall in the pocket looking up field. Powering through two blocks Dingodile breaks through coming after Falco wrapping up bringing him down as the audiences boo. But just as quickly they begin cheering seeing as Falco's knees don't hit the ground him spinning free from the takedown! Running out to his left he throws up field for Espio who makes the catch in stride being taken down at the 14!

"Wow what a play, just when you think you've seen it all! I've said it before and I'll say it again, Falco is one exciting player to watch!"

A lot of the defense have a hard time hearing the next play being called in from the sideline due to the crowd noise.

"Now this is what I imagined this would be like once I agreed to join; just look around, they love us." Knuckles says waving to the crowds.

Espio agrees with the Echidna both individuals enjoying this more so than ever. Moving up to the new spot on 1st the ball is handed off to Tiny who makes it down to the 11. On 2nd Falco takes the snap rolling out to his right throwing for the corner of the end zone where Eloshi leaps up coming down with the pass for a TD! With the extra point being put through the score stands at 21 Lylat Birds to 20 Golden Knights.

**Down Town Station Square**

Time has passed on with some games coming to a close and some soon to follow, the match up between the Speed Dodgers and Mushroom Dashers sits at 17 mushroom Dashers to 28 Speed Dodgers. The Speed Dodgers have the ball at their own twenty yard line with a chance to try and close out the game. On 1st Sonic rolls out but doesn't find anyone open making a run for it picking up six yards.

"This has been a decent game out here today, but if the Mushroom Dashers are to loose once again, they'll find themselves at 0-4. Let me tell you something, any team to do that probably won't make it to the post season."

On 2nd Sonic throws for Shadow but has the ball knocked down before it reaches it's target. On 3rd Sonic receives the snap moving around a little bit throwing for Shadow once again, the hedgehog comes down with the catch but is unable to get both feet in bounds. With the special teams unit coming on, the ball is punted away. The return man of the Dashers brings it up to the 44.

"That was a pretty good return by the MD's, now lets see if they can make good with this field position."

On 1st Luigi runs out throwing to Koopa who is leg tackled at the 49. Moving up to the new spot Luigi hands off to Wario who takes it straight up the middle for a gain of 8. Making their way over to the 43 of the Speed Dodgers Luigi again hands off to Wario on 1st but this time the play results in a loss of 2.

"Come on guys, we're so close lets try and pull a win out of the hat." Luigi says.

On 2nd Luigi receives the ball throwing a quick pass to Relik who picks up three. On 3rd Luigi works out of pistol formation receiving the snap running out throwing across his body to Fox MCcloud who makes a one handed catch sprinting forward before being taken down at the 26. On 1st Luigi fakes the handoff to Wario throwing to a wide open Lorph who catches the ball being taken down at the 12.

"One must wonder what type of defense the Speed Dodgers are playing, if they allow the Mushroom Dashers to get into the end zone here; there is still light for the visiting team."

Most aren't sure why the defense decided to play so far back, giving the Dashers so much breathing room. Taking the snap at the 12, Luigi rolls out throwing toward the middle of the field having the ball caught by Fox for a TD. Both squads exit off the field with the extra point being put through with the special teams.

"Alright Shadow we both know what needs to happen, you've done it so many times before I know you won't disappoint." Sonic tells.

The ball is kicked off to the Speed Dodgers who get a great return bringing it out to their own 37. Jogging out onto the field Sonic is more than ready to put this game away. On 1st he hands off to Samurai Goroh who takes it all the way to the 49 carrying a few defenders with him for a gain of 12. With another 1st Sonic receives the ball throwing for Tibeo who makes the catch picking up six. On 2nd he takes the snap backing up a little to give himself some extra time to observe the field. Stepping up Sonic launches one deep!

"Shadow is blanketed by three defenders but we've seen him make great plays even when covered like this. And he'll leap up..but IT"S GOING TO BE PICKED OFF!"

"And Right there just showed why if you're going to be successful with the jump ball you need a tall receiver. Don't get me wrong, Shadow is fast and has hops; but height is just something he doesn't have over very many defenders."

The defender brings it back to the 47 of the Speed Dodgers before being brought down. The fans within the stands boo at the play calling. Taking off his helmet Sonic shakes his head angry with himself for trying to force a pass in a place it shouldn't have been. Now with great field position and the score at 24 to 28, the Mushroom Dashers can take the lead with a TD. Coming out onto the field the Mushroom Dashers run one play up the middle which brings up the two minute warning.

"Now with only two minutes left in the game I'm sure the MD's will milk the clock while at the same time try and score."

All games continue on while eventually ending leaving only the Sunday Night match up between the Legends and Speedsters; as well as the Monday Night game between the Blood Hounds and Reindeer.

**To Be Continue**


	16. Continued Domination

**Galaxy Ball**

**CHP 14: Continued Domination**

Fast asleep within the hotel located on Sirena Beach is Mario, but with the ringing of the alarm he's awoken reaching over and shutting it off. Stretching out he still feels sore from the game earlier; glancing over at the clock he can see that it is a little after seven PM which means the Sunday night game should be starting soon. He had no intention of falling asleep; in fact for the most part he really meant to just rest his eyes for a few moments. Thank goodness there was a training camp, or he isn't sure his body would be able to take the punishment. Getting out of the bed he puts oh his shoes exiting out of the front door. While in the hall way he comes across Angela; a friend to Rosalina. Both are members of the cheerleading squad.

"Oh hello Mario, how're you doing on this beautiful evening. Most of us are laying out by the pool, if you aren't busy we'd love for you to join us."

Walking past Angela Mario informs her maybe another time making his way down the stairs to the main lobby to see some visitors checking out while some are checking in. Only about half of the team stays here within this hotel, while the remainder of the Ultra Bro members stay within Delfino Plaza. This hotel has changed a lot since he first came here; it has now been built up to seven floors. Walking over to a Pianta who stands behind a fruit stand Mario pulls out his wallet.

"Hello Mr..." Stopping in mid sentence, Mario takes a moment to look at his name tag, "Luoiy, I'd like a medium size pineapple."

Handing over five coins the pineapple is given to Mario who smiles turning in the other direction. But he's unable to get far feeling someone tapping at his shoulder; turning to face the individual he sets the pineapple off to the side.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Rosalina wishes to speak with you. Here's a key to her room, she's up in 412; you might be able to catch her before she joins us down by the pool. See you around cutie." Angela says rubbing a hand over the side of his face.

As a response, Mario feels all warm inside heading back up the stairs with both the key card and pineapple in hand. Returning to the 5th floor he enters into his room placing the Pineapple into a bowl of ice to keep it nice and cold for later. Looking over at the small table next to his bed he walks over picking up his cap putting it on over his head, exiting out of his room once more. Looking down at the carpet he wonders where the Ultra Bro's will be at the end of the season; hopefully they do enough to get into the playoffs. So far so good, seeing as they stand at 3-1 as a team.

"If we keep at it the way we've been going, we might even clinch a spot before the last games." Mario says to himself.

Continuing forward he makes his way down to the 4th floor walking down the hall to room 412. Glancing down at the key card, he just stands in place for a few moments before deciding to enter. Before doing so, he knocks at the door. Waiting patiently for a few seconds, he knocks again. When there is no reply after a minute he uses the card to enter into the room.

"Hello Rosalina...it's Mario; are you in here?" He asks looking around in the somewhat dark room.

Looking around, he wonders where she is. Looking over in the area of the bathroom he can see that there is a light on even though the door is closed. Walking over to approach the door it flies open with a completely nude Rosalina standing before Mario!

"Mammamia!" Is all that comes out of Mario's mouth.

Stunned Rosalina just stands in place screaming before running back into the bathroom; not believing what he just saw the key card falls out of his grasp to the ground. Moments later Rosalina returns with a towel wrapped around her body.

"What in the world are you doing in my room? And how did you get in here?" She yells out demanding answers.

Standing in place Mario doesn't know what to say still having the image of her naked in front of him stuck within his head as a clear picture!

"Answer me Mario!" She demands.

With his arms dropping down to his sides his fists tighten. Standing in silence will get him nowhere fast, so he'll just have to explain what happened.

"I'ma so sorry, but Angela informed me you wanted to talk; so she gave me a key to your room. I knocked a few times, and when you didn't answer I just let myself in. Yup and that's pretty much when I saw you...well we both know." Mario says with an unintentional smile.

While trying to frown she looks away from him blushing, not sure what to do or say feeling angry. But at the same time there is no other person she would have rather seen her like that than him. Looking back over at Mario she crosses her arms.

"I think you should leave." She says.

"Good idea." Mario replies not trying to sound like an idiot.

Exiting out of her room he feels like a total screw up, how could he have let this happen? This time he takes the elevator down to the main lobby. Not looking back he makes his way out of the front entrance. Looking over at the pool area he walks in the other direction over to the small sports bar which was put together near close to about two month's ago. Noticing that Kej sits over on a stool at the bar, Mario makes his way over having a seat next to his teammate.

"Good to see you Mario; you're just in time," Kej looks away from Mario back on one of the few T.V. screens, "I'm hoping the Speedsters will hand the Legends their first loss of the season."

Looking up on screen Mario can see that the Speedsters stand on the 42 of the Legends with a 2nd down and 15. Working under center is Silver the hedgehog who takes the snap rolling out and throwing a strike to Charmy Bee who gains 13 on the play, giving them a 3rd and short.

"I guess I really don't care who wins, just as long as our squad is winning I could care less about the other teams. But I would hope Luigi is having some success over with the Mushroom Dashers. I haven't had the chance to look at their record at all." Mario tells.

Both just sit in place watching the game hearing that of splashing in the background from those over in the pool area.

"Can I get you anything to drink Mario?" The bar tender asks.

"Oh no...I'll be just fine." Mario replies.

**Big Blue**

Down inside the stadium of the Speedsters, they're successful in picking up the 1st down bringing the ball up to the 17 of the Legends.

"That was a good looking screen and terrific blocking for Bio Rex." A commentator tells.

Setting up at the new spot Silver receives the snap handing off to Bio who's only able to get back to the line being wrapped up down near his ankles. On 2nd Silver receives the snap taking a few steps back observing the field. Stepping up he throws to the left having the ball go off the finger tips of Kedgh his TE. On 3rd he again takes the snap rolling out to his left throwing to Paratroopa who only picks up three.

"Well that was a good looking drive by the speedsters, even though they didn't get it in the end zone."

But it isn't long before the crowd begins going wild seeing as the Speedsters keep their offence out on the field!

"It would seem the Speedstes are going to try and go for it here; and I couldn't blame them, especially when you look over on the other side of the field to see Link and company."

Taking the snap out of shotgun, Silver observes the field going through his different progressions. Stepping up he throws for Bio Rex who runs a quick slant. Pounding his way forward Bio is taken down at the three yard line giving the Speedsters a 1st!

"That was very professional by Silver to stand up straight in the pocket, and look at his different options before throwing the ball."

The audiences show their appreciation cheering excited that their home team Speedsters converted on 4th down. Moving up to the three with a new set of downs Silver takes the snap handing off to Bio Rex who takes it straight ahead into the end zone for a touchdown! The special team's unit comes out onto the field putting the extra point through; putting the score at 7 to 0. The ball is then kicked off to the Legends who bring it out up to their own 26.

"The score by the Speedsters will most likely have little affect on the Legends, if there is a team that answers the bell, it's them."

"You got that right, and I believe after tonight the Legends will be standing at 4-0. But I guess we'll just have to watch and see; the home team may bring them loss number 1. But I'm really anxious to see the play of Link; I hear he's a really exciting player to watch."

Stepping out onto the field Link places his helmet over his head ready to begin jogging in place getting himself warmed up.

"So Link are you ready to tear it up again? I sure know I am, none of these teams by far have been able to keep up with us step for step. Lets smash these guys into the ground!" Crunch says with much energy and confidence.

"Lets just have some fun while we're doing it, and if we happen to be on the W side of the column than great!" Link replies.

Crunch pats the hero of time over his shoulder pad, while Link pats Crunch over the top of his helmet. Players from both sides get into their set positions with Link receiving the ball and handing off to Crunch. Breaking a few tackles the bandicoot is spun down at the 36 picking up 10 on the play. Moving up to the new spot, on 1st Link takes the ball running out to his right. Setting his feet he throws a bullet to Petiz his TE who comes on a cross rout. The Legends pick up seven moving up to the 43. On 2nd the ball is handed off to Crunch who's met in the backfield by two defenders but pulls his way forward being taken down at the 49 picking up six.

"Nope ya'll are goanna have to do a lot better than that if you plan on stopping me! Perhaps you boys should go back to the drawing board in the area of re learning how to tackle." Crunch says aloud.

Three of the defensive players approach the bandicoot but are held back by their own teammates.

"Yeah it's a good thing your buddies stepped in, or that would have been an extra fifteen yards added on. Not that I won't pick up that in the next few plays." Crunch says.

His words begin to get under the skin of the defensive players, but they must maintain their composure and not do something that will result in a negative for the team. Standing at the 49 Link works out of shotgun receiving the snap looking up field. Tearing through the line the middle line backer comes after Link who rolls out throwing up field. Sprinting in stride seeing that the ball is going to come up a bit short Banjo stops in place jumping up over the defender coming down with the pass!

"That's what I'm talking about, they can't stop our air attack or ground game...LETS GO!" Crunch yells out with energy.

Hearing him brings a smile to Link's face as they move down to the 24 of the Speedsters. The play resulted in a gain of 25 yards! Moving up to the new spot Link takes the snap stepping up and throwing to Banjo who runs a quick slant picking up four. On 2nd Link takes the snap throwing across his body having Heist making a one handed catch being taken down at the nine yard line bringing up 1st and goal.

"Well you can pretty much say the Legends are going to score a touchdown when they get this far down into the red zone. The Speedsters might want to come with some type of pressure package."

On 1st the ball is handed off to Crunch who takes it down to the five with two defenders being there on the stop. On 2nd Link works out of shotgun receiving the snap but has to run out seeing as a corner blitz comes. But before the hylian is able to get the pass off he's sacked back at the 13. The play brings up 3rd and goal, in which Link works out of shotgun again. Receiving the ball he steps back a bit observing the field. Moving forward he throws for the left corner of the end zone having Banjo jumping up trying to pull it in but is unable to.

"And that in completion will bring up 4th down, and I think the Speedsters got away with a hold there. If you watch carefully the cornerback sort of grabbed at the arm of Banjo as he tried to make that catch."

The special team's unit comes out onto the field putting the three points through knocking the score up to 7 Speedsters 3 Legends. With the ball being kicked off to the Speedsters they take a knee in the end zone. Putting on his helmet Silver makes his way out to his own 20 yard line.

"I'd say our D did a good job just holding them to three, if we can do that all night I think we have a good chance of winning." Charmy Bee says.

"Yeah maybe, but the real key to beating these guys will be to put up a lot of points." Silver replies.

Getting into their set positions on 1st Silver hands off to Bio who picks up two tough yards. On 2nd Silver throws for Paratroopa who takes it up to the 33 before being taken down. Moving up to the new spot on 1st Silver takes the snap throwing for Kedgh but the ball floats on him going past his intended receiver and out of bounds.

"Darn what a waste, that could have been a very big play!" Silver mumbles to himself snapping a finger knowing he really missed one.

On 2nd he takes the snap throwing for Paratroopa, but has the ball knocked down at the line. That is one thing he hates about being short is a lot of his pass attempts will be knocked down before they can really even go anywhere. On 3rd he steps back into shotgun signaling for the snap he receives the ball. Throwing for Paratroopa again the pass falls incomplete as a defender smashes into the koopa turtle!

"Wow that was a really big hit! He's going to feel that in the morning!"

Both units exit off the field as the ball is punted to the Legends who bring the ball up to their own 34. The offence of the Legends hopes for better results than last drive; but three points is better than nothing. On 1st the ball is thrown to Banjo who takes it up to the 46 before being gang tackled.

"That was a really good looking play, for a second it didn't look like Link was going to get it off in time; but that was executed well."

With another 1st Link works out of pistol formation handing off to Crunch who takes it forward for six. Receiving the snap, Link punt fakes to Banjo throwing a strike to King Boo who takes it down to the 41. On 2nd the ball is handed off to Crunch who is stopped in the backfield but pulls forward getting back to the line. On 3rd Link takes the snap faking to Boo throwing for Petiz who takes it down to the 33.

"Good work fella's lets keep this train rolling." Crunch says.

With another 1st down, Link takes the snap throwing a receiver screen pass for Heist who takes it forward for a gain of 11! Now on the 22 of the Speedsters Link takes the snap throwing for Boo who quits on the rout hearing the footsteps of the defender with the pass falling incomplete. On 2nd the ball is handed off to Crunch who slips up at the line loosing a yard. On 3rd Link works out of shotgun looking over the defense before signaling for the ball. Stepping up and punt faking to Banjo Link throws one across the middle having the pass caught by Heist who jukes three defenders leaping into the end zone!

"Touchdown Legends, and that will make it 10 Legends to 7 Speedsters; the home team is going to need to put up a lot of points if they expect to compete with this offensive powerhouse."

The extra point is put through, and afterward the ball is kicked off to the Speedsters who bring it out to their own 36.

"That was a good return by the Speedsters, and they will need a lot of good field position on both sides of the ball if they expect to win."

"I couldn't agree more, if they really want to win they had better prepare for a shootout. They may have stopped the Legends from getting into the end zone once, but don't think it'll happen too many more times. The Speedsters just don't have a top caliber defense."

Taking the snap on 1st Silver rolls out throwing to Charmy Bee who makes the catch picking up four taking it down to the 40. On 2nd Silver hands the ball off to Bio Rex who takes it forward for a gain of seven. Moving up to the 47 with a new set of downs Silver takes the snap throwing to Bio Rex on a RB screen with him picking up eight yards. On 2nd Silver steps up throwing for Paratroopa but a defender gets his hand on it knocking the pass upward and having it intercepted! The defender is taking down immediately at the 24.

"Now that was just a perfect play by the defense; it was actually a pretty good pass by Silver, but the Defensive back just knocked it upward."

It is then that the offensive unit of the Legends who comes out onto the field. On 1st Link works out of shotgun taking a deep breath before signaling for the ball. With the ball in hand he punt fakes to King Boo handing off to Crunch. Knocking over two defenders Crunch stiff arms another of them out of his way sprinting forward! He's finally brought down at the 39 of the Speedsters gaining 34 yards on the play! The audiences boo at the tops of their lungs.

"Yeah boyzz, I can't be stopped you might as well give up now!" Crunch yells out.

Coming up to the new spot Link pats Crunch over his helmet while other members of the team give him high fives. From the new spot Link takes the snap on 1st throwing a quick slant for Petiz who gains 5. On 2nd he works out of shotgun receiving the snap he steps back buying himself some time. Finding an open window he steps up launching one deep for Banjo. The honey bear looks over his shoulder reaching out and making the catch being taken down at the two yard line! The home team spectators show their disapproval once again by booing!

"Well it looks like the Legends are now beginning to find their rhythm, this is when they become even tougher to keep up with."

"Good stuff Banjo, that's what I'm talking about!" Crunch says playfully punching his teammate over the arm.

Getting back into their positions at the new spot, Link takes a moment to look over the defense calling an audible. Taking the snap he rolls out looking into the end zone but quickly checks it down to Crunch who runs in untouched spiking the ball and catching it out of the air. Looking over in the area of the cheerleaders Crunch walks over handing the ball to Blaze the cat.

"This is for you beautiful, don't feel to bad maybe after the game I could treat you to a drink." He says with a smirk.

Looking away from him she just frowns, which is when he leaves making his way back over to the sideline of the Legends.

**Isle Delfino**

Still sitting within the sports bar is both Mario and Kej along with Yoshi sitting on the other side of Mario. A few hours have passed and the game between the Legends and Speedsters has come to a slashing end with the Legends winning it 45 to 13! Honestly Mario is glad his Ultra Bro's don't have the Legends on their schedule.

"Wow those guys are really good, sseeeshh they might be the best of us all." Yoshi says.

Both Kej and Mario just shake their heads agreeing, but at the same time it could be a good challenge for the Ultra Bro defense. A lot of others within the bar area talk amongst each other laughing and having a good time. Just then Mario can feel someone tapping at his shoulder. All three of them turn around in their stools to see Princess Rosalina standing before them.

"If you could, I'd like to speak with you Mario." She says.

"Alright I'm listening, go right ahead." Mario replies.

Looking over at both Kej and Yoshi she turns her attention to Mario.

"I'd rather speak with you in private." Rosalina says reaching out and taking his hand leading him away from the area.

Both Kej and Yoshi look at the other both shrugging their shoulders.

"I wonder if they're seeing each other; I mean like a boyfriend girlfriend kind of thing." Kej says.

Neither has a clue, but there is obviously something going on between the two of them. Leading them both out onto the beach she turns to him looking Mario in the eyes.

**To Be Continue**


	17. Crush Reveald

**Galaxy Ball**

**CHP 15: Crush Reveald**

Standing out on beach is both Rosalina and Mario; the wind blowing her hair out to the west. Given the fact the sun set some time ago the only light provided is that of the moon's reflection off of the ocean. Rosalina wears a two piece swim suit, consisting of the colors of dark blue and pink. Moving up closer to the star quarterback of the Ultra Bros Rosalina crosses her arms taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry how I reacted earlier, but you being there and seeing me like th...you know." She says blushing a bit.

Talking back and forth she tries her best to try and make things less awkward between them both. Mario apologizes for the entire scenario telling her it won't happen again; accepting his apology she offers him to walk with her down the beach. Putting on a puppy face she gets him to say yes, but when he returns to his room later he'll need to look over his playbook again. Though he lead his team to a win over the Bleach Bros, there was a lot of opportunities for points he left out on the field. Being four weeks in, he doesn't see himself among the elite quarterbacks yet, but there is still plenty of time to change that.

"Too bad you won't be facing off against the Mushroom Dashers in the regular season; I know you would have loved competing against your younger brother. I'm sure you miss your special one as well."

Listening to what she says brings a smile to his face; truthfully before the schedule was even released, he hoped the Mushroom Dashers would be on there somewhere. As for Princess Peach, she is right about that as well, these last few days he's thought about her on several occasions. Feeling the cool sand under her feet she comes to a stop turning and facing Mario. Reaching out she places her hands with on his shoulder.

"Don't hate me for this, but I think Princess Toadstool will only ever see you as a friend and nothing more. I've seen the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you. The amount of passion you give off is something she strongly lacks."

This time his heart drops a little at what she says, there's no way Rosalina could be 100% correct. How could she possibly know how Princess Peach feels about him?

"Like most Princesses, she'll most likely search for a soul mate who has close to an equal status of herself. Don't get me wrong, she does love you; but not in the way you love her. But I can assure you I'm different."

Removing her hands from his shoulders she wraps her arms around his neck looking him in the eyes with a smirk on her face. Wow is this really happening; not long ago she was angry with him for walking in on her completely naked, but now is the complete opposite. Pulling him in closer she closes her eyes bringing her lips to his! Panicking he pushes away from her not sure what else to do. Observing the confused look on his face she steps back a bit creating some space between them both.

"Incase you aren't aware, which I'm sure you are by now...I have really strong feelings for you. Just watching and spending sometime with you throughout training camp, has opened my eyes to how much I like you." She says.

Standing in place Mario is nothing short of stunned, and honestly isn't sure how to reply to that! Seeing the he is at lost for words, an idea comes to mind bringing a grin to her face. Reaching back she begins unbuckling her bra/upper part of her swim suit.

"I know you've already seen me naked, but how would you like an even better look." She says moving forward.

Just as she's about to remove the clothing she hears the voices of a few of her friends calling out approaching the two of them. Thinking quickly, she reaches back buckling herself back up turning away from Mario and to her friends/teammates. The group of girls inform Rosalina they had been looking for her, and if she'd like to join them in the ocean. Accepting their offer the seven of them make their way for the water, but Rosalina waits a moment turning back to Mario.

"Talk to you later Mario." She says with a wink.

After doing so she runs out into the ocean alongside her friends, some of them playfully screaming while splashing water at one another. Feeling butterflies in his stomach, Mario isn't sure what to think making his way back to the hotel. But what if Rosalina is right; what if Peach would only go as far as being his friend?

With the passing of several days brings up the middle of the week in which most teams have been preparing for their next opponent, watching film and coming up with a game plan. Out within the Galaxy wide sports station, the sportscasters cover the event; with the hot topic being which team is showing the most potential to be the best.

"Welcome back to those of you watching, we're moving on from meteor hockey to the Galaxy Football League. First off We'll begin by saying both the Legends and Bloodhounds are the only two teams who're still undefeated sitting at 4-0. But the big question to ask yourself, is either of them the best out of this sixteen team league? So what do you think Kayla?"

"Good question, but at this point in time I have to take the Legends. Not to mention they've got such a hot quarterback; Link is so dreamy!" Kayla laughs a bit along with some of the casters, "But truthfully jokes aside, besides his great looks; Link is really producing as an elite QB four games in."

Another of the casters gives his opinion VI Satellite, Saying that he puts both the Legends and Bloodhounds at number 1 but has the 3-1 Dragons, 2-2 Lylat Birds, along with the 3-1 Primates all close up there for different reasons.

"I don't need to explain my reasoning for the hounds or Legends, but these other teams I've mentioned have some great potential. Starting with the Dragons, they may have a medicore offence; but their Defense in my opinion is second to none with Bowser being a great leader on that D, making it that much harder to score or even move the ball on them. As for the birds, we all saw how they transformed with the return of Falco Lombardi on that Monday Night showdown against the Seals! Yes they started off 0-2, but they have since turned it around. Not to mention they totally demolished the Golden Knights the game after! As far as quarterbacks go, Falco, Link and Ratchet have impressed me most."

The sportscaster goes on to say The Primates are also a contender due to their strong O-line and D-line, getting great penetration on both sides of the ball. Not to mention the big arm of Donkey Kong, who is also great at alluding pressure.

"So no one is given any love to the 3-1 Cheetahs, who have also been playing very well. They may not win their games in explosive fashion, but they're getting the job done. I really love Jet the Hawk at quarterback, he may not be a big arm guy or most accurate; but he's a winner. I'm also liking the draft pick of Captain Qwark at running back."

Continuing to speak, the sportscasters update all viewers informing them of the information they wanted to hear! It has been confirmed by Fortred and his council that by the end of week six, merchandise for each team will be available for purchase; which will include hats, Jerseys of star players, water bottles containing team logos, and much more!

**Port Town**

While most of the players warm up out on the field getting ready for practice, Captain Falcon sits within a back room studying film of the Speed Dodgers, paying close attention to their defensive schemes. The linebacker known as Big the cat stands out most, and judging by the film is a hard hitter and sure tackler.

"Take a look at the four up front, the amount of strengths those players posses is going to shorten the time you will be able to hold onto the ball this Sunday. Our west coast system should help us to be successful against them." One of the coaching staff members says.

Replaying some of the film, Falcon watches the footwork of the SpeedDodger DB's against the receivers of the Mushroom Dashers, trying to get an idea of how his receiving core will do against them. Looking over it for awhile longer, C-Falcon makes his way out of the room and down the hall walking down a flight of stairs entering into the locker room where he gets into his football gear. Fully suited Falcon makes his way out onto the field with the remainder of his teammates.

"Good to have you back Captain; how'd the film session go?" The head coach asks.

"All I can say is we've got a tough one coming up, and that will be for both sides of the ball. On paper, as well as on the field they're a very talented football team."

Getting everyone into their correct spots they begin the team work out. With the way things are currently, the F-zero brutes will have to work twice as hard if they plan to get anywhere. When you look around this league their is a lot of explosive players, something they don't have a lot of.

**Hyrule**

Entering into the large market area just outside the castle is Link who walks alongside that of Crunch, both individuals just enjoying their time off from being at the stadium. But neither of them is able to get far being surrounded by a huge group of civilians who ask them several questions concerning the event, with some of the younger audiences asking for autographs. But before either of them does or says anything, a group of guards back off the crowd approaching the two of them.

"Sorry to be a bother, but the princess has asked to see you Link." One of the guards informs.

"Guess I'll see you later bro, you lucky dog." Crunch says walking off in the other direction.

Link follows the four guards who escort him into the castle entrance. Thinking to himself he wonders what the princess once to see him for, not to mention how'd she even know he was in town? Entering into the castle the guards take Link up a few floors entering into the conference room where Princess Zelda sits with several other individuals.

"Sorry to interrupt Princess, but we have brought Link up just as you suggested." One of them says.

Turning to her group of security, and looking at Link she displays a face of misunderstanding.

"I don't know what this is all about, but I never asked to see him. I'm in the middle of a meeting, and would like it if you could show him the way out." Zelda says.

The guards look at one another shrugging their shoulders escorting Link out of the room apologizing for wasting his time. Walking for the stairs Link stops in place hearing his name being called. Turning to see Princess Peach approaching him from down the hall he stands in place.

"Sorry if there was any confusion, but it was I who asked to see you." Peach says stopping in front of him.

"Ok so what is it you want?" Link asks.

Thanking the security people for bringing Link, she informs them they can get back to their usual routines. Moving up next to the hero of time she reaches out grabbing him by the wrist leading him up another flight of stairs to her room.

"I thought it would be cool since you're in town that we could hang out a bit," Walking over she jumps into the bed rubbing her head up against the soft pillows, "Care to join me handsome?"

Link raises an eyebrow at her somewhat seductive tone. Maybe there truly was nothing between she and Mario, by the way she acts one can only believe it is him she's interested in.

"I'd really love to, but I really should be catching back up with Crunch; we sort of had some things on the agenda we were going to do together." Link replies.

"Come on it won't be long, just for a few minutes." Peach says pouting sticking out her lower lip.

Sitting up on her knees she wears a pink skirt and white shirt which reveals her bellybutton. Flashing her eyelashes at him, causes the Hylian to give in smiling taking off his boots. Walking over he gets into the bed next to her, both laying back. He wonders what the point to any of this is. Feeling her head rest up against his shoulder, causes Link's skin to jump a bit.

"There's something that's been resting in the back of my mind; do you mind if I ask you a question?" Peach asks.

"Sure go ahead." He says hoping this will end soon.

"I know Zelda and I are both pretty, but which of us do you find to be more attractive? I won't feel bad if you say her; I'm sure she's every mans fantasy in Hyrule." Peach says.

Re positioning she wraps two of her legs around one of his, rubbing her feet down his lower leg. Now the hairs on his back stand not wanting to answer the question; plus why is she asking him something like that anyway?

"I think I'll just leave it at you're both pretty, I'd rather not." Link replies.

Sitting up a little bit she looks him in the face displaying so much desire within her eyes. Watching as her eyes close, the heart rate of Link increases dramatically! Moving a strand of hair from her face Peach brings her lips to his! Opening her mouth she enters her tongue into his mouth re positioning and getting on top of him. Caught up in the moment she begins rubbing her lower body up against his. For whatever reason he doesn't fight back, just enjoying this entirely reaching up and rubbing his hands on her upper back! Breaking the kiss she sits up on top of him removing her shirt, revealing a pink bra.

"No...look I'm sorry, I just can't do this." Link says.

Putting his hands onto her waist he removes her from himself sitting up and getting out of the bed. Walking over to recover his boots, he puts them on while she does the same. Making his way for the door, he stops hearing her call out for him.

"Aren't you forgetting to give me a goodbye kiss?"

Why is she doing this; if she did have something for Mario it sure seems to be gone now.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the team facility." Is all Link says before exiting out.

With the passing of another few days, brings up Sunday with the 1st set of games kicking off. In that of Kongo Jungle the Primates won the toss electing to receive bringing the ball out to their own 22 yard line on the opening kickoff.

"Well I'm anxious to see if Donkey Kong and this offence will have a fast start like they did last week. Hopefully they'll get their ground attack rolling early with Monty Mole."

"I couldn't agree more, Monty Mole is a big part of why they're 3-1."

Down on the field DK pats Diddy over his helmet as they get into their set positions. Taking the snap on 1st, Donkey Kong hands off to Monty Mole who gains three being taken down. On 2nd he receives the ball punt faking, stepping up but is bullrushed and drilled into the ground by a defender! On 3rd DK works out of the shotgun signaling for the ball. Buying some time he steps up launching one deep for Willey, but over shoots him by seven yards.

"And you know DK would love to have that one back, it's true he's probably got the biggest arm in this league, but he's got to be a bit more accurate."

The ball is kicked off to the Mushroom Dashers who call for a fair catch at their own 36. Coming out onto the field Luigi is ready to get it going and to put some points up on the board early. On 1st down Luigi rolls out tossing the ball back to Wario who losses his balance losing three yards on the play.

"Darn turf, I could have ran for a long one!" Wario complains.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of opportunities tonight." Luigi re assures him.

On 2nd and 13 Luigi receives the ball stepping up and throwing to Lorph the TE who comes across being taken down at the 43. Moving up to the new spot, Luigi fakes the handoff to Wario Looking up field throwing a strike out in front of Fox MCcloud who reaches out making the catch on a cross rout picking up 15 being taken down at the at the 42 of the Primates.

"That was a nice peace of running by MCcloud, that was a really crisp rout and he also showed great hands there."

With another 1st, Luigi kneels down under center rolling out and throwing for Fox who reaches out making a one handed catch for a gain of eight being tackled at the 34. Moving up to the new spot, Luigi takes the snap Stepping back while observing the field. Running out to his right he throws for Fox again who runs up the right sideline. Re positioning Fox reaches out making the catch falling to the turf at the 12 yard line, gaining 22 yards!

"Hahaha, now that's what I'm talking about." Wario says feeling good about how things are going.

Moving down to the twelve, Luigi takes the snap throwing for Relik but over shoots him in the left corner of the endzone. On 2nd he hands off to Wario who powers forward for three yards. On 3rd Luigi works out of shotgun taking the snap and throwing a quick strike for Koopa who is taken down instantly at the nine. Shaking his head Luigi exits off the field with the rest of his offence. Coming out onto the field, the special teams unit puts through the first points of the day giving the Mushroom Dashers a 3 point lead.

"Lets see how the home team will respond to that score, from what we've seen so far it'll be hard to tell if this will be a low or high scoring game from what we've seen so far."

"Yeah with some of the teams you have an idea what your going to get, but with certain others it can be a real question mark."

Within the stands, the home team crowd of Kongo Jungle cheer on the Primates as the ball is kicked off to them. Chez the ape catches the ball in the endzone but decides to bring it out making his way up to the 15 being taken down. Coming out onto the field, Donky Kong rubs his hands together ready to try and make something good out of this drive. On 1st DK throws a quick slant for Diddy Kong who gains five yards. Moving up to the 20 DK takes the snap throwing for Diddy again, but the pass is to far behind him and he's unable to make the catch. On 3rd Donky Kong steps back into shotgun going over his progressions. Signaling for the snap, he receives the ball looking up field. Moving back a bit he launches one deep! Running in stride is Willey who reaches out making the catch but is taken down instantly not gaining another yard. Many stand from their seats cheering at the tops of their lungs.

"Now that was impressive arm strength by Donky Kong, throwing that ball 67 yards down the field! Not to mention the great speed of Willey getting down there so fast; what a great play!"

With a large smile on his face DK runs down the field to the 13 yard line of the Mushroom Dashers. That is the type of big play they needed to jump start this thing. On 1st DK tosses the ball out to Monty Mole who gains 6 taking it down to the 7. On 2nd Donky Kong has the pass knocked away intended for his TE Koopen. On 3rd Dk takes the snap rolling out and throwing for Diddy who has the ball bounce right off of his finger tips.

"And that in completion will bring up a 4th down; and it's sad to see that after that huge play they were unable to get into the endzone."

Coming out onto the field is both special teams, but as the ball is snapped to the holder; the individual miss handles it watching as it tumbles pass the kicker in the other direction. Running out after it the kicker just falls on top of the ball.

"Wow what a huge mistake by the holder, now they will get no points on the drive."

Grinning a little Luigi places his helmet with on his head ready to add to the 3 point lead.

**Corneria**

Some time passes throughout the day with the game being in the mid 3rd quarter. The score sits at Hammerheads 24 to Lylat Birds 21. The Hammerheads have the ball with a 3rd and three standing at their own 33. Receiving the ball Jak hands off to Hammer bro who takes it up to the 42 being tackled by Charizard at the position of defensive end.

"Nice run by Hammer Bro there, he showed some excellent strength on that run; but you have to give a lot of credit to the O-line up front."

Sitting over on the Lylat Birds sideline is Tiny Tiger who sits next to Falco taking a drink of the ice cold Gatorade. If they can somehow find a way to win here at home, this will be their 3rd victory in a row; which would be huge seeing as they started off with two defeats in a row.

"Defense must stop opposing Offence now! Tiny want back on field and pound rock through Hammerhead D!" Tiny Tiger says setting his drink off to the side.

"Don't worry Tiny we'll get back out their eventually and put up some more points." Falco says.

Looking over to his left Falco moves over a bit making room for Knuckles who sets his helmet off to the side taking a seat next to them. Out on the field the Hammerheads have picked up another 1st standing at the 49 of the Birds. Taking the snap Jak stands up tall in the pocket throwing the ball out to Gloshi who makes the catch being taken down at the 45. Moving up to the new spot, the ball is handed off to Hammer Bro who goes nowhere. On 3rd Jak sends a man in motion taking the snap and throwing for Gloshi again who makes the catch across the middle on a fade picking up some extra yards before being taken down at the 28!

"Hahaha that was great anticipation of ball placement by Jak, boy is he fun to watch. Everyone lately has been so high on Sonic, Ratchet, Falco and Link; but give Jak some credit he's got the talent to be among the elite Quarterbacks in this league."

The audiences boo at the huge completion by the visiting team. Putting his hands up to his helmet Jak tries to cover his ears trying to block out the roaring sound of the piercing crowd. He heard the fans here in Corneria had a lot of energy and passion, but he had no idea it would be this serious. Perhaps it would have been a good idea had he brought a pair of ear plugs.

"Hey Jak are we going to switch formations and bring in two tight ends? I need to know if I'm going to be on the field for this next play or not." Daxtor yells out, trying to be heard over the crowd.

Speaking loud Jak tries to inform his teammate he can't hear a thing he's saying. Over on the sideline the offensive coordinator tries to communicate with Jak through his ear piece giving him the instructions for the next play. Putting his hands up he yells over to the coaches on the sideline trying to inform them he can't hear a thing. Cursing under his breath a little Jak kicks at the turf calling a timeout; and as a response the audiences cheer getting even louder knowing they were the reason for that!

"I think it's safe to say this Lylat Bird home crowd is working as a 12th man out on the field. You can see the obvious agitation on the face of Jak."

Standing over on the sideline the offensive coordinator tells Jak the play speaking into his ear. After the thirty seconds are up Jak returns back out onto the field kneeling down under center. Reaching out Jak fumbles the snap but falls on top of it. On 2nd the ball is handed to Hammer Bro who is only able to gain a yard. On 3rd Jak steps back into shotgun signaling for the snap and receiving the ball. Stepping up to avoid the corner blitz he's fully taken off guard as Charizard rips through the middle bringing him down for a loss of five. Roaring out the pokemon flexes!

"Guess who! Boy has he really been a great late pickup for the Lylat Birds. Charizard is a true player!"

The commentators continue to speak amongst themselves in the booth; feeling the fans of the home team had a lot to do with the meltdown of the Hammerhead offence on that drive. The special teams is successful in kicking the ball in the upright adding to the Hammerheads lead making it 27 to 21. With the ball being kicked off to the Birds, with their return man deciding to bring it out but is taken down at the three yard line not getting very far at all. The audiences boo not liking the decision by the returner to bring it out!

"Ouch, now you know the coaching staff won't like that one bit; whenever a player is unable to at least bring it out up to the twenty it's bad news."

Putting on his helmet Falco heads out onto the field with the rest of his teammates wearing a clear visor over his face mask today. Both Tiny and Knuckles have dark black/gray visors installed into their face masks. On 1st Falco stands back in shotgun formation within his own endzone signaling for the snap. Seeing as the D comes with a good amount of Pressure he checks it down to Knuckles who makes the catch dodging a defender and taking it up field for a gain of 12.

"Now that completion there will give them a little bit of breathing room; very nice run by Knuckles the Echidna."

Moving up to the 15 Falco takes the snap handing off to Tiny who lowers his shoulders picking up four tough yards. On 2nd the ball is faked to Knuckles with Falco rolling out throwing for Eloshi who makes the catch, knocking over two defenders. Running at top speed he makes his way down the field until he's knocked out of bounds by the free safety.

"Amazing, simply incredible; the duo of Redy and Eloshi no doubt in my mind is the best in the league. And when you add in Espio it is complete overkill; this team is stacked at the receiver position.

Making their way down field they come to a stop at the 30 of the Hammerheads; the previous play being a gain of 49 yards. On 1st Falco takes the snap, but with great timing a defender comes through the left side chasing him down. Looking up field Falco makes a run for it with plenty of green grass in front of him. He runs out of bounds at the 14, giving the team another 1st down.

"Is this Lylat Bird offence hard to stop or what? They've got so many dimensions to them it's just insane."

Moving up to the new spot Falco works out of Shotgun receiving the snap punt faking to Redy and throwing for the left corner of the endzone where Espio stretches out sliding his feet and making the catch for a touchdown! All of the audiences stand to their feet applauding the home team.

"This offence almost seems to be a machine; they easily marched down the field from their own three yard line in under two minutes to score a TD!"

With the extra point being put through the score is knocked up to Lylat Birds 28 to Hammerheads 27. The ball is kicked off to the Hammerheads who bring it up to their own 38 yard line with a great return.

**Quifeza**

Sitting within a back room is Fortred with a group of his council watching several of the games taking notes on players. Fortred can't believe his eyes watching as the Bloodhounds cornerback picks off Crash Bandicoot taking it all the way back for a score putting the Hounds up 45 to 6! The Bloodhounds are one scary team, and are an early favorite pick of his to go deep into the postseason. So far just a few weeks in, this event has brought in $11,987,543,200 galaxy wide; but they're going to need a lot more. But so far so good, and with merchandise being created for each team, it can only go up! Everyone in the room is wowed watching on one of the T.V.'s as Sonic spins out of a sack throwing a 56 yard touchdown pass to Tibeo!

"Now that's the Truth right there; Sonic the Hedgehog is a beast!" One of them says getting out of his chair not believing what he just saw, "I'm telling you I think some of these teams could even rival Cosbo's top 15."

Hearing that everyone goes quite; before this 16 team league was created none of Quifeza's football teams have ever been even close to competitive with teams like the Flame Wolves, Blizzards, Ogres etc.

"Lets not even go there; no outside team is competing with Cosbo's best. But regardless of that, our 16 team league is bringing in double the money of the Elite teams; so that is a positive."

Looking on another Screen Fortred watches as Link rolls out connecting with Banjo on a five yard touchdown pass, putting the Legends up 35 to 24 over the Reindeers.

**To Be Continue.**


	18. Defensive Power

**Galaxy Ball**

**CHP 16: Defensive Power**

Within the city of Corneria inside the Lylat Birds team facility is a few different players who have come in on their own to get in an extra workout. Things have really been going well for this team despite their 0-2 start! Since than they have won three games in a row putting their record within the ELC North 3-2 tied with the Primates for 2nd place who have the same record. As it stands though, the Bloodhounds seem to be the top dog of the division with a record of 5-0 with the struggling Seals at 0-5!

"Tiny can't wait for pounding of Prime apes!" Tiny Tiger says with much energy.

Standing over in a corner opposite to Falco he too lifts weights as well trying to increase his physical strength. A few of the linemen as well as several defenders ride on some of the electric powered bikes, getting in a good workout on the legs. Walking and coming up in front of Falco who stands up at approx 6'2 is Redy the red Yoshi who stands at 6'5. Height for a QB as well as receiver plays a factor out on the field. From a quarterbacks prospective, having less height equals a lot more pass attempts being batted down at the line. Not to mention it is easier to survey the field Without your linemen being in the way. From the stand point of a receiver, you can use your height along with athletic ability to go up over the defense and make plays.

"Looks like we'll be heading out on the road this next game. Any word on what the conditions are like in Kongo Jungle." Redy asks with crossed arms.

Continuing to lift Falco can now feel the burn throughout both his biceps and triceps as well as shoulders setting the weight down giving his full attention to Redy.

"I wouldn't think to much into it Redy, as long as we continue playing our game we'll be fine. But I've heard they get a lot of rain down in Kongo, so don't be surprised if our game plan is more surrounded around both Knuckles and Tiny." Falco replies.

The dino shakes his head understanding, there will be some games where you have over 13+ receptions and others where you maybe only have three. But the important thing is winning, and that is why he is here; to try and bring a championship to Corneria. Entering into the room is Dakel the TE informing everyone that the Monday Night match up between the Dragons and Ultra Bros is about to begin. Tomorrow morning will be their first session of film study on the division rival Primates. Within the division so far the birds stand at 1-1 beating the seals while loosing to the Bloodhounds in a blow out in week 1.

**Station Square**

Sitting within a restaurant is Sonic alongside Amy Rose, Bramz and Tibeo. Holding a menu up to his face Sonic has already decided what he wants, but uses this as a way to shield his face. Reaching over it is Bramz who pulls it away from his hands.

"Stop worrying Sonic, so what if the public sees you." Bramz says.

"After you've signed 500 plus autographs in one day, it gets a bit tiring after the 100th."

Sitting back within his seat Bramz laughs at the statement by the fastest hedgehog alive.

"With how fast you're, that should be nothing." He teases playfully punching him over the shoulder.

Moving over a little Amy rests her elbows with on the table looking at Sonic with much desire in her eyes. She's had a crush on him since the day she met him, but it really isn't quiet known if he feels the same way. A lot of the time with Sonic, it really isn't known what goes on inside his head.

"Is there any word on if Shadow is still coming, we can't wait for him forever?" Tibeo asks looking up at one of the clocks.

Sonic shakes his head informing Tibeo that Shadow decided not to come and is actually working out at the team's facility. Hearing what Sonic says, Bramz scratches at his head realizing just how dedicated Shadow is to all of this. Several weeks ago at the end of training camp Shadow claimed he'd be the best wide receiver in the league. The time he puts in is true dedication; not to mention he's got great work ethic!

"Well guess we'll see him tomorrow sometime. You'd think with our win over the F-Zero Brutes he'd take some time off and relax like the rest of us." Bramz says.

Returning to their table is the bar tender setting down their drinks and asking for their orders. Taking the order of them all the bar tender returns back into the kitchen. Looking up on one of the TV's Sonic can see the ball being kicked of to the Ultra Bros who bring it out to their 18.

**Bomb Omb Battlefield**

"The visiting team Ultra Bros are going to have their hands full tonight with this aggressive Dragons Defense. They've got the overall best pass rush I've seen among all teams. Not to mention an exceptional back end with many guys who can cover."

"Yeah you hit it on point there Dan, if Mario and this offensive unit are goanna have any success it'll have to start up front with the offensive line getting penetration or this is going to be a very long night."

Coming out onto the field is Mario who steps under center calling the play at the line. Taking the snap he hands off to Storm the Albatross who takes it up the middle for a gain of three. On 2nd Mario steps back into shotgun looking across the field at a familiar foe at the position of middle linebacker MLB. He has watched the tape and has seen just how much of a play maker Bowser is on defense. Receiving the ball Mario throws a receiver screen pass to Yoshi who gets drilled into the ground by Hulio the defensive end!

"Wow was that a nice hit...Yoshi has to be seeing stars after that one! That play results in a loss of six!"

"You're right, that was a great hit; but major credit to the defense they read that play perfectly shifting an extra defender over to make sure that went nowhere."

Being helped up by one of his teammates Yoshi shakes himself off feeling a bit dizzy, but gets back into his position staying tough. On 3rd Mario again works out of shotgun, taking the snap with a lot of pressure coming! Running out to his left he is speared into the ground by non other than Bowser himself loosing eight yards! But a flag is thrown which makes the crowd go silent.

"Roughing the passer, defense number fifty two...fifteen yard penalty; first down Ultra Bros."

The audiences boo at the tops of their lungs with Bowser just shaking his head back and forth.

"You better get that ball out of your hands quickly, cause I'll be coming all night. Don't think these flags are going to slow me down." Bowser whispers into the ear of Mario.

The offence moves up to the thirty yard line with a new set of downs. Taking the snap Mario steps back to survey the field but the defensive tackle Bin Brigey brings him down for a loss of six! The home crowd cheers loving what they're seeing. On 2nd Mario hands off to Storm who losses a yard. On 3rd he takes the snap faking the handoff to Storm rolling out to his right. Stopping while setting his feet Mario steps up launching one deep for his WR Trik having it fall incomplete. But there is another flag thrown.

"pass interference defense number 24; ball will be placed at the spot of the foul."

Over on the side line of the Dragons the head coach goes wild enraged by the amount of yards they're giving up. Because of the penalty on corner back Hulio the ball will be placed at the 24 of the Dragons setting the Ultra Bros up with great field position.

"Darn we're killing ourselves out there! We can't give them yards like that!"

Moving up to the new spot Mario works out of shotgun looking over the defense calling an audible for max protection. From how things look, they're bringing loads of heat. Taking the snap the pocket collapse on Mario who steps up just throwing the ball away out of bounds.

"Just like I said if the Ultra Bros are goanna have any chance they're going to need to win the battle up front. Right now that just isn't happening."

"Agreed, and if it isn't for the penalties by the Dragons they have negative yards on their stats."

On 2nd Mario moves up bending down under center taking the ball and moving back throwing a screen pass for Storm who is taken down by four defenders loosing three. On 3rd Mario works out of shotgun taking the snap with the full house blitz coming! Stepping up he throws up field for Yoshi who is one on one with a linebacker making the catch and running into the endzone for a TD!

"That Touchdown is due to the fact the Dragons brought everyone on the blitz, and Yoshi straight up just out ran the LB taking it in for the score. And you know the D will get a mouthful from the coaches once they get back over on the sideline for those penalties."

"Give credit to the Ultra Bros though, they cashed in on the mistakes by this defense. Most teams would have been held out of the endzone."

With the extra point being put through to the Bros go up 7 to 0 leading; the ball is then kicked off to the Dragons who call for a fair catch back in the endzone. Putting on his helmet while tightening his chin strap is Koopa Troopa who heads up to the twenty yard line with the rest of his team.

"If you look closely down on the field you will see that the Dragons backfield has been updated a little bit. They worked out Chunky Kong and signed him to the team; Blooper just wasn't getting it done at the running back position."

"Yeah but expect to see both Blooper and Chunky Kong split the amount of carries tonight. Chunky just reported to the team four days ago, and it will be a good amount of time before he gets into football shape."

On 1st Koopa Troopa works under center taking the snap punt faking to Metaknight handing off to Chunky who looses his footing but still manages to push forward for four yards. On 2nd Koopa Troopa takes the snap tossing the ball back to Chunky who waits for his blocks taking it up the left side gaining twelve yards!

"Great patience and run by Chunky!"

Moving up to the 36 with a new fresh set of downs, Koopa Troopa takes the snap rolling out while looking up field but instead throws a quick slant pass for Koshi who makes the catch for a gain of six. On 2nd both Blooper and Chunky line up in the backfield. Taking the snap Koopa Troopa fakes the handoff to chunky giving it to Blooper who picks up 3. On 3rd Koopa Troopa again hands off to Blooper, but they're stopped loosing a yard on the play.

"That was a great effort by Blooper to try and push forward, but there just wasn't any penetration by the offensive line at all."

Sending out their special teams unit the Dragons punt the ball out of bounds to the Ultra Bros who will begin their next drive at their own 17 yard line. Coming out onto the field Mario works out of shotgun looking over the defense calling for the snap. Receiving the ball a free defender comes through with Mario throwing a quick pass for Yoshi but misses him because of the pressure.

"Now that is what I love most about this Dragon team, they don't need to bring extra guys to dile up quick pressure. They're so good up front if you do bring an extra guy it'll force the Quarterback to throw a bad pass."

"You hit it right on point with that; if you look closely Yoshi was wide open coming across and should have been an easy throw to make. But just like you said, with this great pressure by the Dragons it forced an inaccurate throw by Mario."

On 2nd Mario hands off to Storm who is taken down only getting back to the line of scrimmage. On 3rd down Mario again steps back into shotgun signaling for and Receiving the ball. This time the offensive line gives him better protection. Stepping up Mario throws one across the middle for his TE Kej who short hands it hearing the footsteps of a defender! The pass falls incomplete bringing up 4th down.

"Now that is the way we're use to seeing these guys play in the first four weeks. Turnovers with a lot of three and outs."

Punting the ball off to the Dragons they're successful in bringing it up to their 40 yard line. Running back out onto the field Koopa Troopa hopes to put up some points on this drive. Standing back in shotgun Koopa Troopa changes up the snap count somewhat. On 1st Koopa Troopa signals for the ball, but as he gets it a flag is thrown by one of the refs.

"Delay of game offence, five yard penalty...replay 1st down."

Koopa Troopa just shakes his head as he and the team move back to their 35 yard line. Knowing what time remains on the play clock is very important. On 1st and 15 Koopa Troopa throws to Coopel who runs a curl picking up 4. On 2nd the ball is handed off to Chunky Kong who picks up another 8 yards. On 3rd down Koopa Troopa calls the team's first timeout not sure what the defense is doing. Walking over to the sideline he takes a drink of Gatorade.

"They were giving off a strange look that I was not familiar with." Koopa Troopa says.

"It'll happen sometime, but later in the season you will become more accustomed to some of the looks different defenses will give off."

Returning back out onto the field Koopa Troopa steps back in Shotgun. Receiving the ball Koopa Troopa throws the ball into tight coverage but has the pass caught by Koshi who is taken down immediately at the 37 of the Ultra Bros.

"Very nice pass, he stuck that one into a very tight window."

Moving up to the new spot Koopa Troopa takes the snap handing off to Blooper who gains five yards. On 2nd he turns back handing off to Chunky who picks up a yard. On 3rd Koopa Troopa punt fakes looking up field but checks it down to Chunky who looses a yard being tackled and taken down by Petey Piranha.

"Good hustle by Petey, if he didn't make that tackle their was nothing but green grass in front of Chunky Kong. And now it looks like the Dragons will have to try for a really long field goal attempt."

Sending their special teams unit out onto the field they're able to kick the ball in the upright scoring the three points. The score now stands at 7 Ultra Bros to 3 Dragons. Kicking the ball off to the Ultra Bros they bring it out to but are taken down at their 14 yard line. Coming out onto the field Mario takes his players into a huddle.

"We're going to need to do better up front, and I'll need receivers to get open fast. If we can't improve on those two things we could be in trouble." Mario informs.

Informing everyone in the huddle of which play they will start off with the huddle is broken with everyone getting into their set positions. Taking the snap on 1st Mario hands off to Storm who takes it up the right side gaining seven yards. On 2nd Mario fakes the handoff to Storm throwing a pass to Blermz who dodges two defenders picking up twelve before being taken down.

"Lets'a goooo! That is what I'ma taking about!" Mario yells out feeling energized.

Moving up to the 33 on 1st Mario fakes the handoff to Storm rolling out looking up field. But coming in with great speed Mario is drilled into the ground by a familiar foe!

"What a great play by Bowser, he's pretty fast for being so big! Mario should have just thrown that pass away."

Mario is helped up to his feet by one of his offensive linemen. Getting into their positions Mario works out of shotgun looking over the defense signaling for the snap. Looking down field he steps up throwing for Yoshi who runs a deep fade. Back with him is Bowser along with a DB playing coverage. Leaping up Yoshi catches the ball, but is sandwiched by both Bowser and the DB loosing his helmet which goes flying close to fifteen yards in the other direction! Falling to the ground Yoshi looses the football as well with the play being blown dead as an incomplete pass.

"NOW THAT WAS A HIT! Oh boy was that a hit!"

"Yeah maybe so, but I'm not seeing any movement by Yoshi. He might really be hurt."

The trainers for the Ultra Bros come out onto the field surrounding Yoshi with the team having to use it's first timeout. Players from both teams come around surrounding Yoshi hoping that he'll be ok. Ultimately after several minutes he is lifted up and carted off of the field.

"Well all we can really do is hope he'll be alright. I think it's safe to say we've seen the last of him in this game tonight."

Getting back into their positions Ted replaces Yoshi at the wide receiver position. Out of shotgun Mario receives the snap observing the field. Stepping up to throw he is drilled into the ground by Bowser again, loosing eight yards. Getting off of Mario Bowser roars blowing fire as his signature having the crowd cheering at the tops of their lungs. Mario is slow to get up grasping his left arm feeling a lot of pain. One of his offensive linemen helps him in pushing his shoulder pad back into his jersey which came out during when he was sacked.

"If you're apart of the Ultra Bros staff right now, you've got to be worried about how many times your quarterback is being hit."

Punting the ball over to the Dragons they bring it out to their own 32. Making their way out onto the field on 1st Koopa Troopa hands off to Chunky who bounces off of a few tackles falling forward for two yards. On 2nd Koopa Troopa throws for Koshi on a cross rout who picks up six. On 3rd the ball is tossed back to Blooper who picks up four giving the team a 1st down.

"Good stuff guys, lets continue to move the ball and we'll do just fine." Koopa Troopa says.

Moving up to the 44 on 1st Koopa Troopa looses the snap just falling on top of the football. The play results in a loss of three. On 2nd the ball is handed off to Chunky who gains only two yards. On 3rd Koopa Troopa looks up field throwing for Metaknight but misses him by five yards.

"Ouch that was an ugly looking pass, but I guess when you have a defense on the other side of the ball like he does, he can afford for that to happen sometime."

Punting the ball to the Ultra Bros they call for a fair catch back at their 16 yard line. Walking out onto the field the left arm of Mario still feels sore from the sack he had taken from King Koopa A.K.A Bowser. On 1st Mario takes the snap but as he does the Defensive tackle Bin Brigey takes him down for a loss of seven. The spectators throughout the stadium cheer, loving how the home team defense has looked so dominant.

"Mammamia we've got to get this figured out." Mario says to himself.

Standing to his feet, Mario can now feel pain within the left side of his waist. Reaching up he tightens his chin strap ready for the next play. On 2nd Mario takes the snap throwing a receiver screen for Trik who picks up 24 yards. Moving up to the 33, with a new set of downs Mario takes the snap throwing to Ted who makes the catch for five yards.

"You know what would be interesting Dan...Is if we could see this Dragons defense up against one of the more powerful offences in this league. Such as the Legends, Lylat Birds and or Reindeer to name a few. Funny thing is they play against the Legends in week number 10."

On 2nd Mario works out of shotgun signaling for the snap and Receiving the ball. Waiting for something to develop down field he steps up launching one deep! Making a great adjustment on the ball, corner back Zieuk intercepts the pass over Blermz!

"What a big time interception, and look out he's got a little bit of room!"

Taking it down the sideline Zieuk waits for some blocks continuing forward at full speed! Sprinting through there leaves only Mario as the last player who can bring him down. Stiff arming Mario he leaps into the endzone for a touchdown! Standing to their feet the audiences are more than pleased with what has taken place here so far tonight!

"Looking at the replay that really wasn't a bad pass by Mario, but rather the receiver should have done a better job of becoming the defender. But as it stands that'll be a touchdown for the home team."

With the special teams putting the extra point through, the score now stands at 10 Dragons to 7 Ultra Bros. Kicking the ball off to the Ultra Bros, they call for a fair catch back in their own endzone. Coming back out onto the Field Mario almost feels like he is in a boxing match, due to all the hits he is taking. On 1st he steps under center taking the snap throwing for Ted, but the ball travels a bit too high just going out of bounds. On 2nd Mario hands off to Storm who takes it up the middle.

"And it looks like Storm the Albatross has a little bit of room! But he is going to be hit...AND LOOSES THE FOOTBALL!"

It is in fact Bowser who delivers the hit causing the fumble with Tuatu the Goron at the position of outside linebacker recovering the fumble but being taken down immediately!

"What a great play by Bowser. But really good hustle by Tuatu who was drafted from Hyrule's Deathmountain! And can you hear these fans now, they're just lovin it!"

Unbuckling his chin strap, Mario just shakes his head taking off his helmet and returning to his team's sideline. Taking a seat over on the bench he puts back on his cap hoping his Defense can make a stop. Walking over is Storm who takes a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry for Fumbling Mario, but dang...that Bowser guy has extreme hit power!"

**Hyrule**

A couple of hours pass with everything very peaceful and quite in Hyrule. Inside the home of Hena, Both Link, Crunch and Petiz play a game of cards. Both Hena and Princess Peach just sit off to the side at the table watching.

"I was expecting more of a challenge from you two; or maybe it's just I'm that dominant," Crunch says laughing, "I mean really, four games in a row?"

"Don't worry buddy...your luck is about to change." Link replies while looking over his cards.

The three of them just stare at one another wondering who will make the first move. But before any of them are able to do a thing the front door to the room opens with one of Hena's closes friends Mia entering alongside her boyfriend.

"Well the game is finally over, but boy did the quarterback for the Ultra Bros take a beating. I feel sorry for that guy." She says.

"What was the ending score?" Crunch asks looking up from his cards.

"16 to 7 with the Dragons taking the victory. That was actually a fun game to watch if you like defense. Hold on a sec you're princess Peach right? Mia told me that you're Mario's girlfriend. Sorry to say, but your boy took a pounding!" Mia's boyfriend informs.

Hearing what he says causes her to tighten her fists making it clear that Mario isn't her boyfriend and is only a friend. But hearing that he got roughed up causes her heart to jump a bit. She goes on to add he isn't her type. Walking over the two of them take a seat at the table with everyone else.

"Ok beautiful, than what is your type?" He asks.

"Blake just leave her alone." Mia says.

Looking away from the two of them Peach glances over at Link with a sparkle in her eyes. Not sure why she is going to do this, Peach removes her left foot out of her shoe stretching it out and rubbing it up against Link's lower leg. Setting his cards down he looks over at her with a raised eyebrow, but it only gets even more awkward from there. Moving her foot up further she rubs it up against his crotch, licking her lips while smiling seductively.

"If you guys could excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Link informs standing from his chair.

Pulling her foot back, she slips it back into her shoe still grinning.

"As much as the two of you have been loosing, it's no wonder you need a break." Crunch says.

Shaking his head Link just turns in the other direction heading for the bathroom. Moving over next to Crunch, Blake asks if he could join in. Crunch replies by saying he can get in once they finish this round. Entering into the bathroom Link just leans his back up against the wall wondering why Peach is doing this! Well she has made it clear she wants nothing to do with Mario, so maybe he could just go with the flow and give this a chance between them. But he'll definitely give it some thought.

**To Be Continue**


	19. Two Headed Race

**Galaxy Ball**

**CHP 17: Two headed race**

Over close to another week has passed since the Monday night showdown, bringing up Sunday morning close to ten minutes before the beginning of week six of the Galaxy Football League(GFL). Over on the galaxy wide sports station, the sportscasters Talk about the MLC South. Inside the particular division is the Legends who sit at 5-0, Speed Dodgers 3-2, Mushroom Dashers 1-3, and the Golden Knights sitting at 1-3 as well.

"Well the games will be starting soon, and the hot question that everyone would like to know is if the Legends of the MLC South; or the Blood Hounds of the ELC North will still be undefeated? The Hounds play against the 4-1 Dragons, while the Legends will be taking on the 2-3 Hammer Heads. So I'll ask you the question Kayla...which of these high powered teams has the best chance to receive it's first loss."

"I'm goanna have to say the Blood Hounds; the Dragons are a much tougher opponent at this time. Plus you know how much I love Link and that explosive pass attack of the Legends."

The commentators on different sports stations pick the winners and loosers of each game.

**Cloud Spires**

Out on the home field of the Cheetahs, the coin toss takes place with the visiting team Seals winning the toss but decide to differ meaning they'll get the ball to start off the 2nd half. The audiences within the stands cheer at the tops of their lungs, enjoying the 4-1 start by the home team Cheetahs who're 17 point favorites to beat the 0-5 Seals who have had a really tough start to their season.

"This should be a decent one Al...but I think you and I both agree that the Cheetahs at some point will run away with this one. The question to think about, is how close will the Seals keep it?"

"Yeah that's a no brainier there, but what really surprises me is the lack of talk about this 4-1 Cheetah team! All this hype over teams like the Reindeers, Speed Dodgers, Lylat Birds and Primates is just ridiculous! The Cheetahs at this point have a better record than all of those teams!"

"That is certainly correct, but I don't think anyone would argue that the elite three at this time in the season are the 4-1 Dragons, along with both the undefeated Legends and Blood Hounds."

Down on the field the ball is kicked off to the Cheetahs, with the return man taking a knee in the end zone. With that, the ball is placed up at the twenty yard line of the home team. Coming out onto the field is Jet the Hawk who rubs his hands together ready to begin feeling pumped and excited. On 1st Jet takes the snap throwing a quick pass for Sued; a newly acquired tight end to the team! Catching the ball Sued picks up six being taken down at the twenty six yard line.

"That play might not have looked like much, but it is always great to pick up five plus yards on first down. It makes second and third that much more manageable."

On 2nd Jet rolls out handing off to Captain Qwark who picks up eight, being taken down at the 34 yard line giving the offence a new set of downs.

"Good piece of running Qwark, keep it up." Hunter says helping him up to his feet.

On 1st both the FB Michael Chain and HB Qwark line up behind Jet who steps up under center. On 1st he fakes the handoff to Michael, but tosses it back to Captain QwarK. Making a great block on two defenders, Michael Chain gives Qwark some good running room up the right side. Following the lead block Qwark is able to pick up thirteen tough yards falling forward at the 47. On 1st, Jet again comes up under center. Receiving the ball he steps back observing the field, waiting for one of his receivers to come open downfield. Seeing as the pressure starts to get to him, Jet steps up dumping it off to Qwark; but throws it too far in front of him resulting in a incomplete pass!

"Darn I had him...guess I just need to ease up a little." Jet says to himself snapping a finger.

On 2nd the ball is handed off to Qwark who gets nothing. On 3rd Jet takes the snap punt faking to Sued, throwing down the right sideline for Jay Flash! Looking over his shoulder and making the catch Jay uses his incredible speed to pick up fifteen extra yards before being taken down at the 22 yard line of the Seals; the play resulting in a gain of 29 yards.

"Great execution by the offensive line giving Jet the time he needed to complete that pass. And we all got to see there why Jay Flash is an up and coming talent. He does have drops now and then, but he sure does make up for it with big plays."

Making their way up to the new spot, on 1st Jet takes the snap throwing for Chaim the Eagle but has the ball go right through his hands resulting in a incomplete pass. On 2nd Jet takes the snap rolling out, a defender comes in unblocked taking Jet down for a loss of eight back at the 30. On 3rd Jet takes the snap from under center throwing a TE screen, but Sued is dropped in the back field for a loss of 4.

"Now that is what you call a wasted drive; they started off so good but just couldn't sustain and build off of their success."

The special teams unit for both teams come out onto the field with the Cheetahs trying to take a 3 point lead over the Seals. The snap along hold are good, but once the ball is kicked off it misses the upright by three inches making the field goal attempt no good.

"And with that miss, the Seals will come out onto the field beginning at their own 34."

On 1st Crash Bandicoot stands back in shotgun signaling for the snap Receiving the ball. But from his blind side his right guard is unable to make a good block with a defender coming through and dropping him for a loss of seven yards, with Crash loosing his helmet as well! Being helped up he puts the helmet back over his head tightening the chin strap.

"I must say that I love the rotation on the defensive line of the Cheetahs; the coaching staff has done a very good job with that."

On 2nd now standing on their own 27, Crash takes the snap punt faking while looking up field. Stepping up and throwing across the middle into tight coverage Skidd Mcmarxx makes the catch picking up eighteen yards and a first down! Moving up to their 45, Crash smiles not believing he just completed that pass. On 1st Crash hands the ball off to Funky Kong who takes it up the middle for a gain of five bringing it up to the fifty. On 2nd Crash receives the ball backing up to observe the field. Trying to throw for Jerald the ball is knocked down at the line of scrimmage.

"I tell you what...the defense is lucky that one was knocked down at the line! Jerald had the Corner beat by a couple steps, with a ton of green grass in front of him."

On 3rd Crash takes the snap out of Shotgun, but a free defender comes through which as a reaction he steps up making a run for it. Crash is only able to pick up three yards before being taken down near his ankles.

"And that will put an end to it. But credit to the Seals, that wasn't a bad first looking drive; now their kicker has a chance to pin the Cheetahs deep in their own territory."

**Kongo Jungle**

All games continue throughout the afternoon with more and more time passing with this game being at the beginning of the 3rd quarter. The score sits at 17 to 0 in favor of the home team Primates.

"Man oh man Jeff the Lylat Birds have been hurting themselves with all the penalties and special teams play along with the three lost fumbles on offence. I think you have to credit this rainy weather to some of their misfortunes; but they just don't look very explosive at all."

"Agreed Dan, but I won't count the birds out just yet; this is a team built to come back from huge deficits."

"Maybe so, but I think this one is over for them they just haven't played well at all today."

The Primates have the ball and are standing on the 25 of the Lylat Birds trying to add to their seventeen point lead. It is 2nd and 7 with Donkey Kong standing under taking the snap and handing off to Monty Mole who gains 2. On 3rd the ball again is handed off to Monty who only picks up a yard. The field goal unit comes out as a result adding another three points to the Primates lead. By this time it has completely stopped raining. The ball is kicked off to the Lylat Birds who fumble the ball! But another of the players is able to fall on top of it at the 2 yard line.

"And that there is why this team has found themselves being down twenty to zero at this point. They just look lost and confused right now."

Walking out onto the field, the frustration can be seen on the face of Falco along with the rest of the guys on the offence. They've had golden opportunities all game, but just have let them slip away all game. On 1st Falco steps up under center, taking the snap and handing off to Tiny tiger who goes nowhere.

"I think if you're the Lylat Birds here, I'd continue to run the ball here and avoid throwing. The pass protection by the offensive line has not done very well today."

"I see what you're say Jeff, but if they continue to run here and don't get a 1st down; they will be punting to the Primates who in all likelihood will have great field position."

On 2nd Falco again steps up under center, using the silent count tapping the center on the side of his leg. Taking the snap, Falco drops back into the end zone looking up field. Stepping up he is hit as he throws up the left sideline. The ball does not travel as far as it was supposed to putting the corner in great position to intercept the pass! Just as the ball comes down with both Redy and the Cornerback in Stride; Redy the Red Yoshi jumps reaching over the defender's helmet pulling the ball into his grasp while stumbling a bit. Keeping his balance, Redy turns up field picking up speed!

"Oh my! What a nice grab by Redy the Yoshi dino! That is the kind of positive play this team needed!"

Redy is taken down by the free safety and a DB up at the 48 yard line! The play resulting in a gain of 46 yards! Coming up to the new spot, Falco pats Redy over his shoulder pad, congratulating the Dino on his amazing catch. On 1st the ball is handed off to Tiny Tiger who takes it up the middle for a gain of 19, but a flag is thrown. The left guard is called for a chop block, which results in a loss of fifteen yards moving them back to their own 33 with a 1st and 25.

"Man nothing seems to be going right for us." Espio says under his breath.

Taking the snap on first Falco throws underneath for wide receiver Zat who makes the catch being taken down at the 37 gaining only four. On 2nd and 21, Falco steps back into shotgun using a hard snap count. Receiving the ball he punt fakes to Espio who runs across the middle, looking up field he steps up launching one deep!

"And this one will be over thrown and intercep...WAIT HE DID WHAT? OH MY Heavens what A Catch!"

Showing his freakish athletic ability Redy vertically leaps a couple ft into the air catching the ball over three defenders! The play is so incredible even some of the home team crowd cheer not believing what they just saw!

"WOW he must have leaped close to eight or nine feet into the air to grab ahold of that one! As if his 6'5" height wasn't already enough! I'm tellin you, this guy along with Eloshi can't be covered. What a throw and catch by Falco and Redy!"

Redy is helped up by one of his teammates down at the seven yard line of the Primates. The play results in a gain of 56 yards! Coming up to the new spot with 1st and goal Falco hands off to Knuckles who picks up 1 yard. On 2nd Falco looks at the coverage and can see the Defense is blanketing Redy with three defenders, leaving Zat, Espio, and Eloshi with one on one. Falco sort of laughs to himself...one on one in the red zone with 6'6" Eloshi; a receiver who already has six red zone touchdowns on the season in just five games previous to this? Getting the attention of Eloshi on the line, Falco shakes his head letting the big dino know he is coming to him. Taking the snap Falco looks in that direction, but just as he gets ready to throw the ball up a defender comes smashing into his blind side taking him down!

"AND FALCO LOOSES THE FOOTBALL! Recovered and picked up by the Primates who're taking it the other way!"

The DB gets all the way over on the other side of the field taking it the whole way into the end zone for the score!

"The Lylat Birds had the match up they wanted with 6'6" Eloshi on the Corner back, but the offensive line just wasn't able to hold up with the extra defender coming through taking a free shot on Falco."

The extra point is put through giving the Primates a 27 to 0 lead over the Lylat Birds. Kicking the ball back off to the Birds, the returner is able to bring it up to the 38 before being taken down. Coming back out onto the field Falco shakes his head back and forth extremely disappointed. On 1st Falco steps back into shotgun signaling for and Receiving the ball. Putting some power into the throw he hits Zat on a quick slant picking up seven yards.

"I'm sure the Lylat Birds can't wait for this one to end so they can get back on the space shuttle and return to Corneria. They've dug themselves so far in a hole they just won't be able to get out."

Moving up to the 44, Falco still stands in shotgun taking the snap and throwing a strike for Eloshi who reaches out making the catch and picking up 11 yards with a 1st down. Moving over onto the 44 of the Primates, Falco takes the snap stepping up and throwing for Zat who runs a post picking up another twelve yards moving down to the 32 yard line of the Primates. On 1st he rolls out to his right throwing for Espio who makes the catch gaining another five yards. The offence quickly moves up to the line with the ball being snapped and Falco throwing a quick strike to TE Dakel who picks up another eight!

"Wow It looks as though the Primates have no answer to this no huddle offence the Lylat Birds have turned to."

Making their way down to the 19 yard line, the Lylat Birds again snap the ball instantly after lining up. Moving back observing the field, Falco buys some time moving around in the pocket. Stepping up, he throws for the end zone having the pass caught by Eloshi for the Touchdown!

"The Lylat Birds made it look easy there; basically marching down the field like it was nobody's business! Falco went 6 for 6 on that drive. But major credit to Espio on his rout; he got the safety to go his way opening up a clear window for Falco to get the ball to Eloshi."

The extra point is put through giving the Lylat Birds seven points.

**Dream Land**

Much time has progressed with the score sitting at 17 Speed Dodgers to 10 Bleach Bros with the 3rd quarter mid way through. the ball sits on the 24 of the Bleach Bros with 3rd and 12 for the home team. Standing under center Waluigi takes the snap setting his feet throwing for Thokan who runs a fade making the catch being taken down at the 38 picking up 14 yards and a 1st down.

"Good throw by Waluigi, what he lacks in arm strength he makes up for in his decision making."

"That sure is true, not only does Waluigi need to work on his arm strength; but his accuracy on his deep and mid level balls need to improve in order for this team to compete with the best teams in this league. But just like you said, I love the guy's decision making along with overall attitude and competitiveness."

Lined up on the 38, Waluigi takes the snap handing off to Vector the Croc who spins off of a tackle trucking a defender and powering forward for a gain of twelve! Coming up to the fifty yard line, Waluigi again hands off to Vector who picks up another nine up the left side. Now on the 41 of the Speed Dodgers, Waluigi again hands off to Vector who takes it up the middle for another six, being taken down at the 35.

"Wow talk about tough running...Vector is looking great out there; almost unstoppable!"

On 2nd Waluigi fakes the handoff to Vector rolling out and throwing for a wide open Kirby who makes the catch picking up another fifteen being taken down at the 20. It can be felt between all of the offensive players, that they have really found a flow. With the way Vector is running, it'll set up the pass nicely. On 1st the ball is tossed back to Vector who is only able to get to the 18 picking up 2 yards. Over on the sideline, the head coach for the Bleach Bros calls a timeout. Un buckling his chin strap, that is where Waluigi makes his way over to.

"Good stuff out there...their D is looking gasped and tired."

Shaking his head, Waluigi discusses with the head coach which play they will go with next following the timeout. Heading back out onto the field on 2nd, the ball is handed to Vector who is able to just get one yard taking it to the 17. On 3rd Waluigi comes up under center Receiving the ball and running out to his left throwing a quick pass for Frank the Iguana who has it bounce right off his hands. The ball falls harmlessly to the ground bringing up 4th down.

"As a receiver you have to make that catch for your quarterback; I know it was a little behind him, but that was a very Catch able ball."

The special teams unit comes out kicking and putting the 3 points through, knocking the score up to 13 17. The ball is then kicked off to the Speed Dodgers who bring it out getting up to their own 19. It is now that Sonic and Company come out onto the field. On 1st Sonic rolls out throwing a receiver screen for Tibeo who makes the catch pulling his way forward up to the 21 for a gain of 2. On 2nd the ball is handed off to Samurai Goroh who picks up six being taken down at the 27 yard line.

"Good run pal." Sonic says running up and patting him over the side of his helmet.

On 3rd Sonic signals for the snap, Receiving the ball while looking up field. Stepping up throwing for Shadow who is one on one with the Corner back, his pass is batted down at the line! That is the one thing he hates about being so short; so many of your pass attempts continuously get knocked down at the line. The punting unit for the Speed Dodgers comes out onto the field punting the ball back to the Bleach Bros who call for a fair catch back at their own 37.

"That is a great momentum builder for the Bleach Bros, with their defense being able to force a three and out on the Speed Dodger offence. Lets see if some of that positive energy will travel over to the Bleach Bros offence."

Coming out onto the field on 1st Waluigi takes the snap throwing a quick pass for Kirby who gains eight down to the 45 yard line. On 2nd the ball is handed off to Vector who powers forward for another six taking it to the 49 of the Speed Dodgers. Taking the snap with another 1st down, Waluigi punt fakes to Kirby, throwing across his body to Thokan but the pass is knocked down by a DB.

"Man...I should have put a little more on that!" Waluigi says getting a bit angry with himself.

On 2nd Waluigi tosses the ball back to Vector who takes it up the right side gaining twelve yards before being knocked out of bounds. Moving down to the 37 of the Speed Dodgers, Vector is called off of the field to catch his breath; directly coming from the coaching staff. On lst Waluigi drops back keeping his eyes up field. Throwing off his back foot due to the pocket caving in, the catch is made by Frank the Iguana who is taken down immediately at the 16 yard line gaining 21 yards.

"Good looking drive by the home team; but when you're down here in the red zone it is all about getting the ball in the end zone. Lets see if Waluigi and this offence can punch it in."

Coming up to the line, Waluigi looks over the defense calling an audible taking the snap. Throwing a quick pass out to his right to the tightend Jeou who makes the catch stiff arming a defender being taken down at the two yard line. It is then that Vector is brought back into the game with much of the crowd cheering. The completion gives the Bleach Bros a 1st and goal. Looking over the defense to see that they have eight men in the box to stop the run up the middle, he again calls an audible. Taking the snap he throws for a wide open Kirby who walks into the end zone untouched.

"Touchdown Bleach Bros! And you can see just how much of an impact player Vector the Croc really is; the defense totally committed to stopping the run right there and because of that...left Kirby wide open for the score!"

With the extra point being put through, the score changes with the Bleach Bros Being up 20 to 17 over the visiting Speed Dodgers. The ball is then kicked off to the Speed Dodgers who's punt returner decides to bring it out. But he isn't able to get far being tackled at the seven yard line! Slowly walking back over to the sideline, the returner doesn't hear the end of it from the coaching staff.

"That is the whole gig, if you aren't going to get it past the 20; than don't bring it out at all."

The only thing on the mind of Sonic stepping out onto the field, is to first get them so deep out of their territory to give the offence some breathing room. On 1st Sonic drops back looking down field. Stepping up he throws to his Te Dimz who runs a post being taken down at the 23 for a gain of sixteen yards and a 1st down. Just as he wanted, they now have a little bit of breathing room.

"Stay focused guys, I'm sensing this will be a TD drive." Sonic says skipping up to the new spot.

On 1st Sonic rolls out throwing for Shadow but almost gets the pass intercepted but falls incomplete. On 2nd the ball is handed off to Samurai Goroh who is only able to get back to the line. On 3rd and 10 Sonic steps back into shotgun. Receiving the ball Sonic steps up throwing to his WR Bramz who makes the catch out running the linebacker picking up 11 yards taking it to the 34. Coming up to the new spot with another 1st Sonic hands off to Samurai Goroh who picks up three. On 2nd Sonic throws for Shadow who reaches out making the catch for a gain of 5. On 3rd the ball is handed off to Samurai Goroh who is stopped in the back field.

"Whelp that'll put an end to this drive. But on a positive note, they were able to get it out of their territory a little bit."

The ball is then punted off to the Bleach bros with the kicking team downing it at the 14 yard line of the bleach bros.

**Venom**

Wolf O'Donnell sets up under center looking over the Defense of the Dragons who give off yet another unknown look to him. All game they have been confusing him with the blitz packages, having no idea who is coming in and who is staying in coverage. Taking the snap Wolf drops back throwing to his TE Zerk, but the pass is knocked away bringing up 3rd and 12 on the 29 yard of their own side of the field.

"Neither offence has been able to do much. All day the defense on both sides of the ball have totally dominated the game. That is how it will be sometimes."

On 3rd Wolf takes the snap dropping back, but as he does he is dropped to the ground by Bowser and the defensive left tackle loosing three yards! The score currently sits at 9 to 12 in favor of the Blood Hounds. Both teams offensively still have yet to get into the end zone so far just kicking a lot of field goals. Coming into this game, the Hounds and Dragons had the top two ranked defenses. The ball is punted off to the Dragons who bring it up to their own 43.

"The team to make the less mistakes at this point will be the winner of this game. Staying away from any and all turnovers will be key."

On 1st Koopa Troopa hands off to Chunky Kong who only gains a yard. On 2nd the ball is tossed back to Chunky who knocks over two defenders powering forward for three yards. On 3rd down the ball is handed off to Chunky Kong again who only gets back to the line of scrimmage.

"And you can see that the Dragons chose to stay conservative."

With the passing of another hour all of the games come to an end except for 1.

"Welcome back everyone, most games have ended but there is still one game that still has another minute and thirty. The Lylat Birds just recovered the onside kick and are currently driving down the field. Currently the score is 28 to 34 with the Primates on top right now. But The Lylat birds can take the lead and win with a touchdown."

"Yes and it looks like the Lylat Birds might complete yet another come back. But who knows we'll see if the Primates can hold up and make a stop. But the win I found most impressive today so far is the finish between the Legends and Hammerheads. The Legends put up 42 points to the Hammerheads 17. But the even bigger story is both the Legends and Blood Hounds are still undefeated."

Following the end of the Primates vs Lylat Birds, will only leave the Sunday and Monday Night games to top off the games for the week.

**To Be Continue**


	20. Reuniting

**Galaxy Ball**

**CHP18: Reuniting**

It has been an all out grind between all sixteen teams involved in the Galaxy Football League through the first six weeks of play. Due to it being during the middle of the week, Luigi got in contact with his older brother setting up a place to meet. The two agreed to meet at one of their favorite diners just outside of the mushroom kingdom. Both take full advantage of the transportation provided by the League. Awaiting Mario is both Luigi and Daisy; the princess deciding to come along after finding out Luigi set up a time and place to meet his brother.

"I've never been in this place before...How many times have you and Mario eaten here?" Daisy asks.

Pointing over to a section in the corner, Daisy follows Luigi over to one of the booths located next to a window. Both take a seat across from each other, picking up a menu.

"This has always been one of our favorite spots here in the Mushroom kingdom. It's funny, because we've never actually been in this place with Princess Peach." Luigi says.

Daisy is more than surprised to hear this information; she'd figure that the three of them would come together. It's no secret that a good amount of their time here in the mushroom Kingdom has been spent with Princess Peach. It takes less than a minute for one of the waiters to make his way over to their table.

"What can I get for the two of you today?" He asks.

Both reply by saying they'll start off with a glass of water and have their minds made up on what they want to eat when he returns. Putting on a smile, he does as they ask walking away and entering into a back door which leads to the kitchen. Sitting there for a little while, the two of them speak back and forth about the upcoming tennis tournament which will take place in the upcoming spring time.

"Both you and Mario were the champions in doubles last year, but I've stepped up my game; so hopefully Peach and I will be holding up the trophy."

Both laugh together enjoying the moment, wondering if Mario will again rank victorious as number 1 in singles. That is something to think about much later, for now their focus is only on the event which they're both taking part in. Over in the entrance area of the diner the front door swings open, with a familiar person entering who wears a red cap over his head. Both Daisy and Luigi wave getting the attention of Mario, leading him over to their table.

"It'sa very good to see you both...my has it been a long time." Mario says taking a seat next to his brother.

"I'm sorry Peach was unable to come, it took me forever to get in contact with her; but she was apparently too busy to travel out here to her home kingdom." Daisy informs.

Both Luigi and Daisy have already decided on what they're going to order handing Mario one of the menu's. It doesn't take him very long to choose one of his favorite dishes that this place has to offer. It does feel good for him to be back here in the mushroom kingdom, after being away so long. Enjoying their entire day with one another, at the end of it Mario parts ways with the two returning to the team ship which brought him here to the Mushroom Kingdom. It doesn't take but an hour for him to arrive back to Isle Delfino. The next few days pass by relatively quickly, leading up to Sunday afternoon.

**Venom**

The home team Blood Hounds won the coin toss but choose to kick off to the visiting Primates, who're also a division opponent. This game is very important for both sides. Having the ball kicked off to the Primates, their return guy brings it out to the seventeen yard line being taken down afterward. Coming out onto the field, Donkey Kong stretches his right arm still feeling sore from a hit he took in last weeks game.

"Man I'm pumped...lets make this two in a row against the ELC North." Diddy Kong says to himself.

Getting into their positions, Donkey Kong looks over the D calling an audible at the line. Taking the snap and dropping back punt faking. Stepping up he slings one across the middle for WR Willey, but never saw the middle linebacker playing coverage intercepting the pass at the 26 yard line!

"Wow, and DK's first pass attempt is intercepted...that is a pass he should have never thrown."

The defender is taken down at the thirteen yard line. Un buckling his chin strap DK kicks at the ground feeling a chill rise up his back, hating to start the game off in that fashion. Wolf O'Donnell and his offensive unit take to the field soon after; him stepping back into shotgun just behind the 13. Signaling for the ball, Wolf steps up throwing a fade into the left corner of the end zone intended for Boshi, but the pass is knocked away by the corner.

"Hey don't worry DK, we'll get another shot at them soon. The game isn't always going to start off in our favor." The offensive coordinator says.

It is important that the quarterback of the team has full confidence and momentum, or things will go south quickly. On 2nd down, Wolf hands the ball off to Dry bones who only gains two yards being stopped at the 11 yard line.

"If there is a weakness about this team, it would be their lack of a run game. The Blood Hounds in the last three games have only been averaging around 43.7 yards on the ground rushing. They're going to need a little bit more out of their running attack."

On 3rd Wolf steps under center taking the snap and rolling out to his right throwing a quick pass for his TE Zerk who makes the catch at the five yard line walking into the end zone untouched for a touchdown! The extra point is put through shortly after. The ball is then kicked back off to the Primates who call for a fair catch back in their own end zone.

"Their last drive ended in a nightmare, but I'm willing to bet Donkey Kong and this offence will bounce back."

Starting out at their own twenty yard line, on 1st DK pitches the ball back to Monty Mole who picks up seven yards. On 2nd DK receives the ball trying to throw a quick pass, but has it get knocked down at the line of scrimmage. On 3rd and short, DK takes the snap stepping forward and throwing for his TE Koopen on a curl rout who picks up six yards being pushed out of bounds at the 33 yard line.

"Great blocking up front guys, keep up the nice work." DK says thanking his offensive line.

Coming up to the new spot on 1st, Donkey Kong works under center taking the ball and handing off to Diddy Kong on an end around! The trick play picks up seventeen yards up to the 50 yard line.

"Oh Wow, now that was impressive. Diddy Kong just showed why he is so tough to take down in open space due to his small size. There just isn't a whole lot to grab onto."

Confidence begins to build between the Primate team, but it is important that they come away with some sort of points on this drive. This time DK steps back into shotgun, signaling for the snap receiving the ball. Due to the great protection, he focuses his attention down field punt faking to the middle before slinging the ball deep up the right sideline. Making an adjustment, Koopa reaches out making the catch in the end zone for a fifty yard Touchdown!

"What a great throw and catch by Koopa and DK, that is a play they needed. Points are hard to come by against the Blood Hounds. Wait but hold on, it looks like their is a flag down on the field."

The ref calls Koopa for offensive pass interference, bringing 1st down and a loss of ten yards. The Primates move back to their own forty, very unhappy with the play. Taking the snap DK throws a RB screen pass for Monty Mole who picks up sixteen yards taking it down to the 44 of the Blood Hounds.

"That was such a well designed play, now they've turned a first and forever into a second and manageable."

Under center, Donkey Kong takes the snap rolling out to his left. Seeing plenty of open grass in front of him, DK decides to use his feet and take off for the first down. Sprinting forward, he makes it all the way down to the 27 yard line but is stripped of the ball by one of the defenders who picks up the ball taking it in the other direction for six yards.

"Wooh yet another bad turnover by the visiting team, if Donkey Kong would have just slid forward instead of taking the hit and loosing the ball it would have been a perfect play."

"No kidding Jay, that play also would have put them in field goal range."

Wolf and company come out onto their own 33 yard line, with Wolf sending one of his tightends in motion. Taking the snap, he throws a quick slant to Walsh almost having the pass intercepted by a safety who comes flying in from the secondary.

"They've got to be very careful here; they almost gave it back to the Primates."

On 2nd Wolf receives the snap taking a few steps back while observing the field. Moving out to his left he throws a floater for Boshi who makes the catch gaining 22 yards up to the 45 yard line of the Primates. Moving up to the new spot, on 1st Wolf hands off to Dry Bones who takes it up the right side for a gain of six. With the next play Wolf again hands off to Dry Bones who this time tries to take it up the middle but is stopped at the line.

"As I said before in pre-game; Dry Bones is a good runningback when it comes to the perimeter, but trying to run inside between the tackles is just not his strength. Lets be honest, Dry Bones isn't the type of player who will break very many tackles."

On 3rd and 4, Wolf receives the ball throwing a screen pass for Zerk who picks up seven yards. Moving up to the 38 of the visitors, Wolf pitches the ball back to Dry Bones who is met and dropped immediately in the backfield for a loss of four. On 2nd, Wolf gets the snap standing tall and poised in the pocket. Stepping forward, Wolf throws across the field having the pass caught by Turg for eight yards up at the 34. On 3rd Wolf tries to sling one up for Boshi but has the pass knocked down at the line.

"Whelp that will bring up 4th down, and the Primates have to feel pretty good that they're just holding the home team to a field goal attempt."

The field goal unit for the Blood Hounds comes out onto the field kicking the ball through the uprights making it a 10 to 0 game.

**Port Town**

As of now the visiting team Hammerheads hold the lead of 9 to 3 over the visiting F-Zero Brutes. The home team just scored it's first points of the game, now kicking back off to the Hammerheads who advance it out to their 18 yard line.

"Neither team has been able to get into the end zone at this point, this game has been dominated by the defense thus far."

Rubbing his hands together, Jak is ready to try and fix the errors in the team's last few drives. The pre-snap penalties contributed a lot to their failure. Before getting into their positions, Jak calls his team into a huddle.

"Look guys, I know it is tough playing on the road...but we need this division victory. We'll be seeing these guys again in week thirteen at our house, so lets try and take care of business here on their home turf and that'll set up things beautifully." Jak says.

Before breaking the huddle, he informs them all of the first three plays they will run to begin this drive. On first Jak steps back into shotgun signaling for and receiving the snap. Moving out to his right he throws a pass for his TE Hork who is unable to bring it in. Getting back into their positions, on 2nd the ball is handed off to Hammer Bro who pulls forward for eleven yards up to the 28 yard line.

"Oooh hoohh! What a nice looking run by Hammer Bro, he showed great strength on that one!"

Working from under center at the new spot, Jak looks over the defense noticing something that he had seen before, calling an audible. Receiving the snap, there is a missed assignment on the blocking up front which leads to a free defender coming through and taking down Jak for a loss of five loosing his helmet through the process! Helping him to his feet, his left tackle hands Jak his helmet.

"Well that sure didn't turn out as planned." Jak says to himself.

On 2nd, Jak takes to snap punt faking short to Daxtor; turning his eyes down field throwing deep for Gloshi who makes the catch down at the 19 of the F-Zero Brutes for a gain of 54 yards! But a flag has been thrown on the play. It is revealed that there was holding on the offensive line; which cancels the play plus negative ten yards for the offence, and the down must be replayed.

"Come on guys, we can't hurt ourselves like this." Jak mumbles under his breath feeling a bit frustrated.

The disappointment can be felt between all of them in the group as they get into their positions for a 2nd and very long. Getting the ball, Jak throws a runningback screen to Hammer Bro who only picks up three yards at the 16 yard line. On 3rd the pass rush gets to Jak right away, him doing the smart thing and just throwing it out of bounds.

"Again the Hammerheads shot themselves in the foot after putting together what could have been a scoring drive. The penalties are killing this team. Not to mention they're playing out on the road, which makes it that much tougher."

The ball is punted off to the F-Zero Brutes who call for a fair catch back at their own 42 yard line. Leading his team out onto the field, Captain Falcon bends down taking his place under center. On 1st, Falcon runs out to his right throwing across his body and having the pass caught by Jed the cat, who picks up Seven yards before being taken down by his ankles. On 2nd C-Falcon hands the ball off to Blood Falcon who powers forward for a gain of 30 yards down to the 21 of the Hammerheads!

"AND that there is WHY the F-Zero Brutes are one of the best rushing teams in the league. The blocking up front is INCREDIBLE!"

After the huge run the home crowd has finally come to life, making a lot of noise. Coming up to the new spot, Captain Falcon takes the snap faking the handoff to Blood Falcon throwing a quick pass for Turant his TE, who isn't able to make the catch; the ball bouncing right off his finger tips. On 2nd Falcon this time throws for Kamek on a curl who makes the catch for a gain of five. On 3rd the ball is handed off to Blood Falcon who again takes it straight up the middle lowering his shoulders and gaining twelve yards down to the 4 yard line! On 1st and goal the ball again is handed off to Blood Falcon who goes in untouched for the four yard touchdown!

"I tell you this...Blood Falcon is definitely one of the elite runningback's in this league."

The F-Zero Brutes kick the extra point through changing the score to 10 F-Zero Brutes 9 Hammerheads.

**Dreamland**

The score sits at 21 Bleach Bros to 6 Golden Knights. Out on the field is the Knights who face a 2nd and 2 on their own 36. Taking the snap from under center, Ike tosses the ball back to Fly guy who fumbles but falls on top of the ball. The play results in a loss of six. On 3rd Ike steps back into shotgun giving himself more room to operate with. Signaling for the ball he receives it right away, moving around while looking up and throwing for Millard who makes the catch over at the 45 of the Bleach Bros.

"Finally, we needed something to really get us going." Ike says.

Making their way over to the 45 of the Bleach Bros, on 1st Ike throws a quick pass for Kaed who makes a one handed catch pulling it in for 13 yards down at the 32 yard line. With a new set of downs, Ike again hands off to Shy Guy who only gets back to the line of scrimmage. On 2nd Ike throws a quick pass on the line for Skrunk who catches the ball but is taken down in the other direction for a loss of three. On 3rd Ike takes the snap, but the rush casuses him to step up and take off running. He's quickly caught from behind only picking up four yards.

"That will bring up 4th down, and another shot for the kicker of the Golden Knights to put up more points. The offensive line of the Knight's has to do a much better job of blocking up front."

The kicker comes out onto the field kicking the ball upward, but it travels to far to the right, making the field goal attempt no good.

"Wow...Are you serious!" Dingodile says over on the sideline, hating that his team came away with no points.

Waluigi leads his offensive unit out to their 33 yard line, ready to try and add to their lead. On 1st the ball is thrown to Kirby on a WR screen; the pink individual is only able to pick up three yards. On 2nd the ball is given to Vector the Croc who tries to take it up the left side but is unable to gain any yardage.

"Darn, I knew I should have cut that further outside." Vector says.

On 3rd Waluigi takes the snap rolling out to his left and throwing to a wide open Frank the Iguana, who sprints down field for a gain of 18 being taken down at the 46 of Golden Knights. On their first play, Waluigi hands the ball off to Vector out of Shotgun catching the defense off guard who was expecting a pass. Dodging a lot of defenders and breaking a few tackles Vector is finally brought down after a gain of 24 down at the 22 yard line of the Knights.

"Wooooohhhh, THAT's WHAT I'm talking about BOOOYYY!" Waluigi yells out running down field next to Vector.

All on the Bleach Bros staff are excited with what has been happening out on the field getting great production from both sides of the ball. On 1st from the 22, Waluigi takes the snap throwing a strike for Thokan who runs across the field making the catch being taken down at the fifteen yard line. On 2nd Waluigi throws a fade for Frank who makes the catch in the left corner of the end zone!

"Touchdown Bleach Bros, and one has to think this team might be finally hitting it's stride."

The extra point is put through making the score 28 Bleach Bros to 6 Golden Knights.

**Cloud Spires**

The home team Cheetahs just forced the Lylat Birds to a three and out and will now get the ball back with four minutes and thirty two seconds left to play in the 3rd quarter. The score sits at 28 Cheetahs to 17 Lylat Birds, the game being a back and forth battle. Taking a seat over on the sideline Falco removes his helmet setting it off onto the bench.

"Don't worry guys, we'll find a way to get out of this place with a win; hopefully our D can stop them here." Falco informs.

"Win or loose, I need to get something to eat after this is all over. I didn't have anything for breakfast." Knuckles says feeling completely drained of his energy.

Coming out onto the field with his offence Jet the hawk lets all of his players around know that they need to score more points. He goes on telling them to remember back to their film study on the Lylat Birds, on how they lead the league in 4th quarter comebacks! It is crucial they try and put them away now!

"So what's the plan Jet, are we going to try and milk some of this clock while we try and do this? I don't know about you, but I sure like seeing Falco and that offence sitting over on the sideline than out here against our defense." Hunter says.

"There is too much time left in the game to be worrying about the clock, as of now...lets just worry about trying to burry these guys." Jet the hawk replies.

Calling their set of plays Jet breaks the huddle with the team getting into their positions at their own 35 yard line. On 1st, Jet hands off to Captain Qwark who takes it up the right side gaining two yards. On 2nd Jet fakes the handoff to Qwark throwing a post for Hunter who is unable to make the catch.

"Those are the type of passes the Cheetahs can't miss, had Hunter been able to hold onto that one I'd say they would have gained at least twenty yards on that completion."

On 3rd Jet receives the ball from under center stepping off to the side and throwing a nice spiral to Chaim the Eagle, who spins off of a would be tackler for a gain of eleven yards up to the 48 yard line gaining a 1st down. On their next play, Jet hands off to Captain Qwark who runs up the middle for a gain of four yards. On 2nd Jet takes the snap moving back to give himself some room to observe the field. Moving forward he throws up the right sideline for Jay Flash who makes the catch for thirteen yards and being taken down by Lucario. Jet and his crew make their way over to the 35 yard line of the Lylat Birds.

"Lets keep this going guys, tempo is key." Jet says.

On 1st jet takes the snap throwing a screen pass for Qwark who receives good blocking up front gaining fifteen yards down to the 20 yard line. The home crowd cheer enjoying what they're seeing from the home team. With another 1st Jet takes the snap throwing for Hunter on a quick slant who makes the catch being tackled down at the eight yard line!

"If the Cheetah's can put up a touchdown here, they'll be in great position to try and put this game out of reach."

On 1st and goal, Jet hands off to Captain Qwark who takes it all the way down to the one yard line driving a few defenders forward with him. On 2nd the ball again is handed off to Qwark who goes nowhere being stood up at the line not able to gain anything. On 3rd the Cheetahs go with the same formation, but decide to run it up the left side getting nothing!

"What a great defensive stand by the Lylat Birds, Their defensive line over powered the O-line of the Cheetahs. Their was absolutely zero penetration by the offensive line, and now the Cheetahs will have to try for a field goal."

"Wait Tom...it looks like the Cheetah coaching staff has elected to keep their offence out on the field."

It is now that a good amount of the fans stand yelling and cheering at the tops of their lungs. Taking the snap on 4th Jet fakes the handoff to Captain Qwark running out to his left in an attempt to take it in himself! But he's stopped short of the goaline being taken down by Charizard for a loss of three! The audiences throughout the stands now boo now hating that the Cheetahs elected to go for it.

"Whelp buckle down and have a seat...I feel a shift in momentum. This is around the time in games where the Lylat Birds begin to take over."

Putting on his helmet, Falco is happy to see that his defense stopped the opposing offence from putting up any points. But it is now up to him and the offence to try and cash in and march down the field and go score some type of points. Seeing that they're currently at their own 3 yard line they'll have a long way to go. On 1st the ball is handed off to Tiny Tiger who bounces off a few tacklers falling forward for a gain of six at the nine yard line.

"TINY SMASH ALL IN PATH!" Tiny Tiger yells out with much energy.

On 2nd Falco Lombardi steps back into shotgun looking over the defense and taking the snap as the play clock hits zero avoiding a delay of game penalty. Using his strong arm, he throws the ball into a tight window having the pass caught by Espio for a gain of seven yards up to the 16 yard line. On 1st the ball is given to Tiny on the outside, who tosses it back to Knuckles. The Echidna is able to pick up four yards before being gang tackled.

"Nice hard fought yards Knuckles, that is exactly what we need." Falco says patting him over the side of his helmet as he gets up.

Tossing the ball to one of the refs, Knuckles gets lined up back into his 2nd Falco hands off to Tiny who powers forward for five yards bringing up a 3rd and 1. Calling an audible, Falco steps back into shotgun signaling for and receiving the snap. Standing tall in the pocket, the O-line gives him a lot of time. Buying a little more, Falco steps up launching the ball deep down field. One on one against the corner back is Eloshi who reaches out making the catch way down field but is taken down immediately at the 27 of the Cheetahs; the play resulting in a gain of 48 yards!

"Incredible, what a breath taking throw and catch. That is the scariest thing about this Lylat Bird offence; they can stretch the field so easily with their huge athletic and fast receivers!"

Coming up to the 27 of the Cheetahs, Falco takes the snap handing off to Tiny who is taken down for a loss of three being met in the backfield. On 2nd Falco takes the snap with a defender coming free through the middle grabbing hold of him. Showing his elusiveness and strength Falco spins out of the sack sprinting forward down the right sideline; the audiences booing as he makes his way down to the three yard line for a gain of twenty seven yards!

"Amazing...ABSOLUTELY amazing...that's what Falco IS!"

"I'd have to agree, not only does Falco Lombardi stand at six foot two inches tall, but he's so quick and fast that he's so hard to bring down or even get a hand on. This team has so many dynamic players, and he's one of them."

Standing over on the sideline the coaching staff for the Cheetahs can't believe what they're seeing. They worked all week on how to contain Falco during the film study, and they just let up a big one. Within this league he might be the single toughest player to game plan for, due to him being a top four passer; and also has the dimension to run on you!

"Come on D, hold them to a field goal at least." Jet the hawk says, sitting over on a bench.

Getting into their positions on the three yard line for 1st and goal, Falco takes the snap throwing into the left corner of the End zone for Redy the Red Yoshi who easily jumps over the defender making the catch with his 6'5 height!

"TOUCHDOWN Lylat Birds...and they made it look easy on that drive."

The extra point is put through, knocking the score up to 28 Cheetahs to 24 Lylat Birds. Kicking the ball off to the Cheetahs the 3rd quarter comes to an end.

**To Be Continue**


	21. Awaiting

**Galaxy Ball**

**CHP 19: Awaiting**

Inside one of the gyms on Yoshi's island Jak ran a couple laps checking the timer tied around his arm. Thrilled his time had improved by close to forty seconds he grinned. Noticing he had an hour before it was time for him to report to the stadium for a meeting. The thought of lifting weights came to mind.

"Whatever I decide to do, it had better be a quick session…over working is something I need to stay away from. It's good that we'll be playing on Sunday night football this upcoming game, but boy the Reindeer are going to be one heck of an opponent." Jak said to himself wrapping a towel around his neck.

So far seven games in the Hammerheads stood at a record of 2-5, but Jak was not ready to give in just yet. He still believed the team could string together a few wins in these next few games and build momentum and try and sneak into the playoffs as a wildcard down the line.

"Oh yeah that's right! I promised to practice throwing routs with Gloshi; I'll skip the lifting and go shower. It shouldn't take but fifteen minutes to get to the stadium." Jak said.

**Isle Delfino**

Sitting on one of the bikes in the training room Yoshi worked on his legs keeping them churning for as long he could getting a good burn in them. When it got to that point he slowed down looking up at the T.V. which currently was on the Galaxy wide sports station. The sports anchor on screen talked about something unrelated to the (GFL) Galaxy Football League. Across the room Kej worked on a different machine which related to strengthening his abs. Away from them and out on the field Petey Piranha lined up against one of the offensive linemen. The two of them practiced several tackle drills while the coaches went over their footwork and overall technique.

"Good job, you're both improving…but I still would like to see a better spin move from you," He refers to Petey, "As for you I'd still like to see a little bit more power and you need to keep your shoulders and knees down a lot more. You tend to rise and stiffen."

The second comment was directed toward the left tackle of the offensive line. Both shook their heads knowing fully what it was they needed to improve upon. Mario sat at the edge of his bed inside his hotel room at Sirena beach. Someone knocked at the door. Getting up he walked across the room opening the door. Standing in the doorway with a smirk Rosaline asked if it was ok for her to enter.

"Come right on in, but I must say I'm sort of busy with my'a playbook presently. Still you can come on in and make yourself at home."

Rosalina entered letting the door shut behind her having a seat off to the side of him on the bed looking over his shoulder. She had a small understanding of what they did on the field, but was confused by all the lines and dots.

"What is that supposed to represent? I mean all of those lines, doesn't it confuse you?" She asked.

Getting up onto the bed she crawled on her knees leaning forward resting her head over his left shoulder. Her actions sent somewhat a chill up his spine, but for the most part it didn't bother him. Moving in closer to him she relaxed her chest over his upper back. Unaffected by Rosalina's actions he thought about her question.

"It was a little bit confusing at first but now it is pretty much like doing anything else. With practice and understanding, it became easier with each passing day. The hits throughout a game can take a toll, but the guys upfront who block for me do a decent job." Mario said.

"Oh I see," Re positioning she sat up on her knees resting her hands over his shoulders giving him a massage. Leaning forward she brought her lips next to his right ear, "Do you have anything on your schedule later? If not, how about you and I spend some time together?"

Massaging his shoulders continually she waited patiently to hear his answer. Setting the playbook off to the side, he gazed up at her. She displayed a puppy face that made him feel snug.

"I can't say for sure, but Imma positive I should be able to make some time. What do you say we go out and get some fresh air?"

"Sounds good to me." She replied removing her hands from his shoulders.

Standing from the bed's edge he grabbed hold of her wrist leading them to the exit. On the way down the stairs to the main lobby she had her doubts he felt the same about her as she did for him. Nevertheless that didn't mean she couldn't find a way to change that. With an idea emerging a grin formed over her face. Noticing this from the corner of his eye, he looked directly at her.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Of course…things couldn't be better?" She said walking past him with an even wider grin.

Mario didn't think much of it, and truthfully had no clue what went on inside her head. Following her out the front entrance they took a seat at one of the tables next to the pool. A menu lied over the tabletop. Looking it over both ordered something to drink. The waiter came by taking their order informing he'd be back shortly.

"Where are the rest of your buddies do you think?" Rosalina asked resting her chin in the palm of her hands.

Shrugging his shoulders without a clue he guessed a good portion of them could be at the stadium working out in the training room. In the next hour or so he planned to be as well. There were some things he needed to go over for the upcoming game. In that of Big Blue things were quiet.

Departing from a hardware store Silver the hedgehog walked alongside Paratroopa with a few tools they were asked to pick up. Whatever any of the staff members asked the two were willing to help out regardless of what it may be. Upon bringing the tools to the stadium the two of them then headed for the locker room where they got into their practice gear and pads. A few days past leading up to Sunday.

**Cool cool mountain**

Entering out onto the field the home crowd roared for the home team Mushroom Dashers. So far they sat at a record of three and four and were looking to add another one more to the win column. The 0-3 start didn't make things easy, but they've since made the best of it attempting to turn things around. Warming up on the sideline Luigi threw one of the balls back and forth with a team trainer. Loosening up was important in his mind to get off to a fast start.

Over on the sideline of the visiting team Shadow the hedgehog practiced running a few routes and catching passes from one of the backup quarterback's. Over on the bench in deep concentration Sonic reflected on the last two games. There were certain things they did well, but others not so much. The home team had won the coin toss but elected to differ. With the ball being kicked down the field, Sonic watched his team's returner bring it up to the twenty five before being tackled.

Lifting his helmet off the ground Sonic led his offensive unit onto the field. Getting into their positions, Sonic stepped under center looking over the defense. The frosty weather caused him to shiver and knew it could play a huge factor in the outcome. Above them all it snowed lightly and would probably continue to do so throughout a majority of the game. Upon breathing it was visible to every player due to the low temperatures. Having a tough run game in situations such as this is something they worked on all week leading up to this game.

Taking the snap from under center Sonic tripped up as he attempted to hand the ball off tumbling to the ground loosing the ball! Luckily the left guard fell on top of it. Being helped up by a few of his teammates Sonic dusted himself off.

"And you can see that the turf is icy and slippery because of the wet snowy conditions. Though the Mushroom Dashers are use to it, the Speed Dodgers on the other hand are goanna have to adjust. Playing here in this stadium at this time of year especially can get ugly."

"Agreed the visiting team is goanna have to figure out how to adjust to these conditions or it's going to be one long game if they don't."

Commentating up in one of the booths for those watching at home they continued to give a great deal of analysis. The failed play resulted in a loss of eight. Apologizing to his teammates taking all the blame, Sonic got everyone back into their positions. Dropping back on 2nd and 18 Sonic threw a receiver screen to Tibeo who was unable to hang onto the ball. Placing his hands into the small pouch connected to the lower part of his jersey, Sonic used that as a way of trying to keep them warm. On 3rd he took the snap out of shotgun immediately scrambling to his left for six yards and stepping out of bounds.

"Darn nit what a crappy start!" Sonic said to himself kicking at the snowy turf.

Following that the punting unit for the speed Dodgers came out onto the field kicking the ball away to the home team that called for a fair catch at their own 42 yard line. Running out onto the field the home team received several cheers from the audiences throughout the stadium. Huddling up for a few moments they went over the first set of plays they'd run to start things off.

Settling in to their positions Luigi handed off to Wario who took it to the right for a gain of two yards up to the 44 yard line. Standing from the turf he threw the ball over to one of the officials feeling he would have gotten more yards had it not been for the turf. On 2nd Luigi again handed off to Wario who took it up the middle for a gain of 1 yard. Placing his hands into the small pouch Luigi warmed his hands up a bit before they'd run the next play. On 3rd he worked from under center looking over the defense and going through his progressions. Taking the snap he faked the handoff to Wario throwing a quick pass to Fox MCcloud who ran a slant up the middle. Fox was instantly tackled after a gain of twelve yards down to the 43 of the visiting team.

Grinning while making his way down to the new spot, Luigi loved hearing the home crowd applaud he and his teammates. With a new set of downs Luigi wanted to pick up the pace. On 1st he faked the handoff to Wario rolling out to his left but tripped up and fell. A defender came through the line tagging him down before he could get up and try and advance it. The play resulted in a loss of four yards. Reaching out two of his teammates helped him up to his feet. On 2nd the ball was pitched back to Wario who powered forward for a gain of six yards.

On 3rd Luigi stepped back into shotgun formation and called an audible for the protection up front. Receiving the ball from the center Luigi stood in the pocket waiting for something to develop downfield. Off to his left a defender broke through the line chasing him down. With no one open Luigi threw the ball out of bounds.

"That was a smart play by Luigi to just get rid of the ball and not try to force something. Whenever that happens, turnovers are very likely."

In the following moments the ball was punted off to the visiting Speed Dodgers who called for a fair catch back at their eleven yard line. Over on the bench Sonic stood next to his offensive coordinator going over a feel plays and pass protection. Out in this weather both felt the plan coming in would have to be tweaked a bit. They followed the forecast and knew it would be bitter conditions but not to this extreme.

**Bomb Omb Battlefield**

On 1st and 2nd down the offence to the visiting Cheetahs only picked up two yards and were faced with a 3rd down and 8. They stood at their own thirty five yard line with Jet the hawk kneeled down behind the center. The wind speeds in the area have made throwing the ball at times difficult. So far the score sat at 10 to 0 in favor of the Dragons. Taking the snap and running to his left Jet threw the ball to his tight end Sued, who picked up twelve yards and a first down.

Progressing up to the 47 the ball was handed off to Captain Qwark who was stopped in the backfield for a loss of one yard by Zieuk coming in on a corner blitz. On 2nd Jet took the ball from under center punt faking to Chaim the eagle, but as he did so Bowser came from the left sacking him for a loss of seven. On 3rd he took the snap trying to throw a quick pass for Jay, but the pass was knocked down at the line of scrimmage.

Punting the ball off the home team the returner brought the ball up to the 28 on the other side of the field. With that Koopa and the offence came out onto the field ready to begin. On 1st Koopa faked the handoff to Blooper looking up field and throwing for Koshi, but the pass was tipped and almost intercepted. On 2nd he handed the ball off to Blooper who gained nothing on the play. Shaking his head back and forth Koopa had become irritated with the fails of the offence in the past few weeks. On 3rd he took the snap completing a pass to Coopel but it was short of the 1st down.

"That is the one downside to the Dragons is their offence, but they do have a top three defense which makes up for that in some ways. But even so they're goanna have to come up with more production on the offensive side of things.

The ball was then kicked back off to the cheetahs that received the ball at the thirty two yard line of their side but were unable to advance it at all. Coming back onto the field on 1st Jet took the snap stepping up and as he did Bowser rushed through the left side of the line sacking and stripping him of the ball!

"It is a fumble BY THE DRAGONS! Hulio has picked it up and there is no ONE IN FIVE YARDS OF HIM…TOUCHDOWN DRAGONS!"

The defensive end for the Dragons sprinted 32 yards in the other direction for a touchdown adding to the lead of the Dragons. The kicker came out onto the field kicking the extra point straight through the middle putting the Dragons up 17 to 0.

**Hyrule**

Returning to Ordon village from a short jog, Link climbed his way up into his tree house. He felt good his team didn't have to play till Monday night against the Primates. What made it even better was they were still undefeated up till this point. Entering into his room he was surprised Banjo and Crunch weren't around. They were probably out somewhere enjoying the time off.

"I'm glad you finally returned, I thought you might not ever come."

Without even looking he knew who it was that spoke, but had no idea what she was doing away from the castle. Princess Peach stepped out from a corner of the room making her way toward him. She had her hair tied in a pony tail wearing a sky blue tea shirt and dark blue skirt.

"So what's up? What are you doing out of the castle, I don't think Zelda would authorize you being so far away?" He asked scratching at his head.

Moving past him she sat over the mid section of his bed laying back and closing her eyes. He honestly wondered what this was all about.

"How long do you think your friends will be away for?" She asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He replied feeling more nervous with each passing moment.

Opening her eyes she glared up at him and he could see the desire she displayed which made him gulp. He didn't know for sure why she was here, but he had a pretty good idea on what it might be.

**To Be Continue**


End file.
